Sensual Flame
by Saya V
Summary: Naruto came back after years to see his long lost friends and lover, don't read summary, read story, you may like it...
1. Coming Home

**Sensual Flame**

**Chapter 1**

Summer had begun; the last day of the school in Tokyo had finally ended. Everyone was very happy, even the teachers were excited to leave work. Nearby, a blond haired boy with blue eyes sat on a park bench while looking at the horizon. The sun made a golden bridge on the lake, a path no one could walk. The sky was beautiful as the sun was setting; the boy sighed and looked away from the stunning view. He finally stood up and started to walk back home. He had been away from his hometown, from his friends and from everything that made this city his favorite place to be for far too long. He put his hands into his black cargo pants pockets and started to walk back to the city which was full of life at the moment.

People were staring at him, and he was a sight to behold. He was perfect. Beautiful narrowed blue eyes matched his long blond hair, which was tied together at the nape of his neck and ended at his lower back. His bangs were long enough to hide his blue orbs. He wasn't that tall, only 5'8, but that didn't make him any less attractive. His body was toned but he still kept his feminine shape. He turned his mp3 player louder to make the other noises fade away.

After walking a while he came to a place he and his friends used to hang out at all the time. He just stood there for a while and looked at the sign that said "closed". After a while he looked at his watch and started to make his way to his new apartment that he had just bought. He didn't want to meet his friends just yet. He wanted to look around first to see what had changed since he left. It had been two and a half years since he left the city, and as he already had found out, a lot had changed during that time.

When he got home he took off his shoes and turned off his mp3 player only to turn on his stereo to listen to the same kind of music he was listening to seconds earlier. After doing that he went to his laptop and searched the web for some cool places he could go to have some fun. After he found one he was interested in he went and made himself something to eat while enjoying the loud music. When he was done eating he took off his black wife beater, his black pants, and his black silk boxers and took a long shower.

He was done about and hour and a half later. Now he had on different black cargo pants with a white wife beater, his hair was tied the same way at the nape of his neck with his bangs in his face. He put a little black eyeliner on to make his already bright eyes stand out more. He put his cell phone and wallet in his pockets and stared at himself in a huge mirror so he could see himself perfectly. Satisfied with his appearance, he completed the look with his black Oakley thump sunglasses. After checking himself out one more time, he smirked and grabbed his keys. He walked down the stairs to his black motorcycle. He got on and took off as soon as his hand touched the throttle.

When he made it to his destination there was a huge line in front of the place he wanted to get in. After parking his bike he stared at the huge blue and yellow letters above the door which said "Sensual Flame". The place looked very quiet, that is until the doorman opened the doors to let someone in. The moment the doors opened very loud music poured out into the night air. He smirked; he already liked the idea of being in the after hours called Sensual Flame.

The people in line looked very eager to get in and have some fun. After a few seconds he started to walk to the doorman and he whispered something in his ear. The huge guy looked at him then smirked and let him in without paying or having to wait in the line. The young people at the front were pissed to say, but nobody cared. He looked around the place first then went to buy some drinks for himself. He stayed at the bar where people were checking him out; girls were giggling and looking him up and down. Even some men were looking at him with lust filled eyes. He was enjoying the music very much and a little smirk never left his handsome face.

A beautiful girl with black hair and green eyes came up to him with a small smile on her face.

"Hey!" She shouted over the music so he can hear her. He smiled at her and nodded his head while checking the girl out.

"Want to dance?" Asked the small girl with a shy smile, he didn't say anything only grabbed her hand and started to pull her into the huge crowd.

They started to dance really close each other and were enjoying themselves a lot. The music was very sensual even if it was faster music. He was always fond of HardTechno music.

After dancing for hours they went into the VIP room and sat down with drinks in their hands. He sat down on a black leathered couch and she sat in his lap. A small smile playing on her lips.

"So tell me about yourself lover boy." She said while looking at his gorgeous eyes.

"Hn. What would you like to know?" Asked the young man with a knowing smirk on his face.

"What is your name lets start there." Said the girl in his lap.

"Why do you ask a question when you already know the answer to." The blondes smirk grew even wider.

"What do you mean? I don't understand." Confused she looked up at him while regretting her decision to looking at him.

He was smirking and his fangs were showing from the upper lip. She jumped out of his lap and started at him with shock. After a few minutes glaring at each other she smiled at him while looking while looking rather smug about it.

"So it is really you huh?" Said the girl with a teasing tone. The boy just smirked and put his head back to the sofa.

"It is good to have you back Naruto. I didn't believe it when I saw you first. You changed a lot!" Said the girl with a smile.

"Hn. People do change you know." Naruto said to her after closing his eyes. She was about to say something when a person ran up the stairs panting.

"Aliaga! Is it true that he's back?!" Yelled the young man in baggy dark blue jeans and black silk shirt. He stopped when he saw her standing in front of a handsome guy with blond hair and blue eye.

"Yes Kiba he is back." Said the girl smiling and pointing at Naruto who still had his eyes shut. When he opened his eyes he was surrounded by young people.

"Naruto my man! Wow you changed a lot!" Said out loudly Kiba who was checking his friend out.

"Don't look at him like a piece of meat!" Said a young girl with a dark blue hair and pale eyes.

"N-Naruto-kun." She stuttered while looking at her old crush. He looked at her with a smirk and stood up, they were surprised that he was taller then most of the girls. He used to be very short for a boy.

"Hey guys, good to see you too." Naruto smiled a small smile at them and took a sip of his redbull.

"You know he will be very angry with your arriving." Aliaga said with a frown.

Everyone was looking at Naruto for an answer but it never came. They started to talk about old times and about what happened to them while Naruto was out of their lives. They were laughing a lot and having fun all night long. After nearing 11 in the morning, they got out of the after hours and took off for lunch. After lunch they all went home but before they did they made a promise to see each other at the same club tonight also.

**End chapter **

Sankyuu for **Luthien Wildglen** for being my wonderful BETA.


	2. Being Sexy

**Sensual Flame**

**Chapter 2**

_**Being Sexy**_

After Naruto arrived home he couldn't help but think about his ex lover. He turned on the stereo and listened to the music. He had become addicted to the music several years ago and now he listened to hardly anything but Hard Techno. After taking his clothes off, he went in the bathroom and stared at himself in the mirror. He couldn't put his finger on it but he had a feeling that tonight would be different from last night. Why? Well that was a question he did not know the answer to. After sighing, he looked away from his visage and went to take a fast shower. He needed something to wake him up before the evening activities. Sure, he enjoyed loud music and parties just as much as the next person, but tonight he was tired, and not really in the mood. After the shower he changed into his pajamas, which only consisted of a pair of silk black boxers, and slipped, into his bed. As soon as his head hit the feather pillow he fell asleep.

Hours later, when he woke up, he took care of himself in the bathroom. When he was done, he made himself dinner since he had slept away the rest of the day. After eating and washing the dishes, he grabbed his keys once again and went to look around the city on his bike.

It wasn't long until he arrived at the heart of the city where lots of people were out. He looked at the happy families and couldn't help the small sad smile that appeared on his face. He missed his family. He was 18 years old and a year and a half ago he found out he wasn't as alone in the world as he had thought; that he too had a father, and his father was no other than Uzumaki Arashi who was the president of the biggest corporation in the country. He had met him not long ago, the first time being when he was about to turn 17. Arashi and Naruto were very happy to have finally met. They were both surprised at how easily, how naturally they were able to slip into the roles of father and son. Finally Naruto had something of a family. Granted his friends were like siblings, and definitely helped to chase away his loneliness, but it wasn't the same as a real family, and it wasn't the same as knowing that you're life would be much easier from now on. They say money doesn't make you happy. Well it doesn't but what you can do with money might make you happy if you use it with care. Regardless of his fathers wealth though, Naruto still lived alone since he wanted to do his own thing. He didn't want to depend on his father always, especially since he wasn't really used to depending on anyone in general.

Uzumaki Arashi was a man of honor. Everyone loved him as a boss and as a person. He was everything a person could've wanted. He had just moved to Tokyo where his son lived so they could be closer to each other. His lovely wife, Naruto's mother, had died when he was born. Now the two of them were more than happy to make up for lost time.

Everyone thought Naruto was an annoying, stupid, loudmouthed boy. They were wrong. It was all an act. He didn't want to show the real Naruto. He got used to acting so much that it was very hard for him to stop. However he did stop thanks to his father Arashi who knew the moment Naruto grinned that it was a fake. Life for Naruto had been hard and in order to survive such a life as he had, the blond had had to adapt, unfortunately many of those adaptations had not been healthy ones. However, once he met his father he was finally able to change for the better. He was not acting anymore; he was finally the real Naruto. Arashi had been like Naruto once. He used to act and still did sometimes but now it was reserved only for the stage, not for real life.

He kept driving his bike until he arrived at the end of the city. He had always wanted to be in two places at the same time. He stopped the bike and got off of it and looked at the blue sky that was covered with big beautiful shining stars. He looked at the signpost that marked the boundary of the two cities and started to walk next to it and just stood with one foot over the line in the other city while his other foot stayed planted firmly in Tokyo. He chuckled a little at himself while shaking his head. He really could be childish sometimes.

Taking a big breath he got back on his bike and went back to his apartment in a better mood. He was happy even if it didn't show on his face. He could control his emotions much better now. Quickly he took a shower and got himself ready to party again. He didn't even realize that he was late until he got there. The door man, as he saw Naruto, smiled at him and gestured with his head to get in. Naruto smirked and nodded his head and started to walk in to the club as he did yesterday.

The loud music reached his ears as soon as he got inside of the club. In the darkness he was barely visible. He went to buy himself a redbull and took off to look around. Lots of people were dancing together, grinding their bodies against their partners. The songs were very sensual. As he watched the couples dance together he started to feel a little uncomfortable in his tight pants. He finally saw a pink head and smirked when the pink head turned to the side and he was able to see jade colored eyes. He started to walk to the pink head and after he got there, he was able to see the body of the pink head which stood out very nicely.

He walked behind her and put his feminine hand on her hips and rested his head on her shoulder. She was about to yell at the person and hit whoever had dared to invade her space, but she choked on her air when a little breath tickled her ear while he talked.

"You are looking very good Sakura." He whispered into her ear. She spun around to meet with a very handsome person who looked very sexy in the clothes he wore. He was wearing tight black latex pants with a black silk shirt which was only buttoned up to his chest. The tanned skin on his chest that was being shown off glistened with a thin coating of sweat.

She couldn't say anything. She just stared at him with her green eyes. She frowned and was about to hit the person, but her hand was grabbed by Naruto.

"Tch, Sakura, you haven't changed at all. Are you still as much of a bitch now as you were back then?" He asked but he already knew the answer to his question. He used to have a crush on her when he was younger, much younger. He started to dislike her when he turned 15.

"You're here!" A loud voice came from behind the "couple". They turned and saw Aliaga and the others with her. Aliaga ran up to him and hugged Naruto.

"Nice to see you too Aliaga" Naruto said as he hugged her back.

"Come' on! Let's get some drinks and dance!" Kiba said as he pulled on Hinata's arm. They took off and went to buy some drinks for the others also. When they came back everyone was sitting in a booth, talking and laughing.

"What's wrong with Sakura?" Naruto asked as he sipped his drink. He knew that she hated him because he took away her dream boyfriend, but she had never acted like this before with him. She was giving him looks that said 'You'll be mine'. He shuddered at the thought.

"Well she gave up on 'you know who', and became a huge slut and has been having sex with everyone she meets." Shikamaru said as he took a sip from his drink also.

"She changed a lot yeah; she acts like a slut in school also." said Ino, who used to be Sakura's best friend.

"You know you became a very handsome guy Naruto" Ino winked at him, which earned Naruto a glare from Shikamaru.

"You know I don't swing that way." Naruto said with a raised eyebrow.

"Aw, that's too bad." Ino said faking sadness, but soon enough laughed it off.

"Are you sure you should talk to men like that when your boyfriend is sitting next to you?" Naruto asked while looking at his drink with a smirk on his face.

"How did you know that we are together?" Shikamaru asked after staring at him with wide eyes.

"You guys are together? Since when?" Kiba who obviously didn't know asked the couple near him.

"Wow, congrats guys." Hinata blushed while she looked at Naruto but turned away when he looked up.

"So Naruto, how did you know?" Shikamaru wasn't about to let it slip just like that, since they had just started to date not long ago and nobody knew about them.

"I know stuff" The blond said as he looked at the crowed place around them.

"You know, Naruto, he's here tonight." Kiba said while watching him with calculating eyes.

Naruto looked up at him but said nothing, choosing to respond by only shrugging his shoulder, turning his gaze back to the rest of the club. His friends looked at him with a frown, but when they saw he was staring at something, or someone, they looked the same way and they took a big breath when they saw Naruto's ex dancing around with a short black haired boy who had a lean frame. Both of their eyes were closed as they just enjoyed themselves and the music. They looked back at Naruto who was now looking at them with a knowing smirk. He got up and downed the last of his drink and started to walk to the dancing couple. When the lean tall boy with black hair saw him coming, his eyes widened and he whispered something into the smaller boy's ear, who only nodded and the tall man left. He was alone but kept dancing and turning around. He moved his hips seductively while making his hand goes down his chest, belly and stopped at the hem of his pants. From behind two muscular but feminine arms snaked around his waist and started to dance with him. He didn't mind since he thought it was the same guy from before. He kept his eyes shut and he just enjoyed the person's nearness. The taller of them who was the blond, started to blow a little on his neck while moving his lips so the hot breath went up and down on the slender pale neck. His arms started to slide up and down while moving his hips into the shorter boys behind.

The shorter boy, whose black hair fell into his face and eyes, moaned lowly. One of his small hands came up to the taller boys hand and held it for a while then slowly slid it down into his pants. He bit his lower lip while he kept dancing and moving his ass into the taller ones crotch. He felt his partner's manhood poke him in the ass and moaned louder; his head was on the blonds' chest.

Naruto smirked the whole time as he knew that the short black haired boy thought he was someone else. He was still playing with his neck. His moist tongue crept out of his mouth and licked the pale neck then when his hand reached the black haired boy's manhood he grabbed it while chuckling.

However, the familiar sound caused the raven to spin around and stare with huge wide black eyes. He looked up and down the person in front of him and he sucked air into his lungs as if he had been deprived of it since the blond first touched him. He saw him smirk while he checked him out; he stared into those beautiful eyes he loved so much.

"Sasuke." Naruto said as he kept smirking.

**End Chapter**

Thank you **Luthien Wildgen** for being my _loyal_ **friend** and helper :3 bites her lower lip smiling cutely


	3. Him

Sensual Flame

Chapter 3

Uchiha Sasuke was stunned so much that he didn't even notice himself gaping. He was staring at the blond boy. After a few minutes he snapped out of it and glared hard at him. Naruto just kept smirking; he knew what will come next. As he expected Sasuke was about to slap him hard but he grabbed his wrist and pulled it to his chest, then took hold of Sasuke's other hand and pulled the shorter boy closer to him. Their faces were only a few inches away from each other.

Sasuke kept glaring hard, or tried to at least, but failed when he looked into those beautiful blue eyes. He sucked in the air that was intoxicating around them. He wanted to move away from the tall blond but he didn't let him go. Sasuke was about to yell at him to let him go but the blond was faster and kissed him hard on the lips.

Sasuke was surprised to say, he didn't know what to do. To kiss back or to pull away. He melted into his ex lovers arms and was about to collapse if it weren't for Naruto who kept him in place. Finally Sasuke kissed back just as hard. He was holding tightly onto Naruto's arms.

Naruto was enjoying himself very much, when the shorter boy pulled away for needing air they was staring into each others eyes. One of Naruto's hands was on the back of Sasuke's neck, the other one was on his waist. Sasuke was still clutching onto the blonde's arms tightly. His breathing was getting slower and he rested his head against Naruto's chest. He hugged him and didn't want to let him go.

"Naruto" Sasuke said in a weak voice. The blond looked down on him and stroked his hair gently.

He was about to say more but all of the sudden he found himself alone and the blond boy a little far away from him. Between the two boys stood a red haired boy who was slightly shorter than the blond one.

The said blond was whipping the blood off of his lips, but kept smirking and looking at his bloodied thumb. He licked his blood off and looked up at the short boy in front of him.

"Gaara!" Yelled Sasuke over the loud music. Every one was looking at them. A few of the patrons wanted to two boys to fight, a few of them were ready to hold the two boys back if it was needed.

The red headed boy looked back at Sasuke with a frown on his handsome face. He started to walk towards Sasuke while glaring at him.

"What the hell was that Sasuke?" Gaara asked with a killing intent of his own.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke tried to avoid the question like a plague. He looked back at Naruto who was waiting patiently for them with that annoying smirk of his.

"Sasuke, don't play stupid, even if you are a good actor I saw what you did. You fucking kissed him back! Who the fuck is he?" Gaara was getting angrier by the second as the black haired boy didn't reply to him.

"Yeah Sasuke, why don't you tell him who I am?" Naruto said with a serious face, while coming closer to them. Sasuke looked up at him with big eyes then started to glare at the two boys.

"Naruto is my ex lover, Gaara." Sasuke said while looking away and being smug about the whole thing.

"You didn't tell me that you had someone before." The red head said with his voice a little louder then as he usually talks.

"You didn't ask, and as I said he is my ex. Now if you excuse us Naruto I want to be with my boyfriend." Sasuke said as he grabbed Gaara's arm and started to walk away.

Naruto was looking at them still. He then smirked while chuckling and walking back to the table they were sitting at.

"Are you okay Naruto?" Asked Aliaga with concern in her voice.

"Yes," was the short answer she got from him. She frowned at him but kept quiet; she thought he was a little bit creepy with his knowing smirks and serious facade. She shuddered at the thought of someone being creepy as she thought Gaara was.

"I'm glad you are okay Naruto. It would be bad if your mood would change into that depression you used to have." Kiba said as he leaning in his seat from left to right.

"I think you drunk to much Kiba." Hinata said as she hiccupped. Everyone raised one eyebrow at her comment. She wasn't any better than him either.

"Maybe you two should just go home. It's late and you took look like you could use some sleep." Shikamaru said with a knowing look.

"Wonder what kept them up." Asked Choji while munching on some chips he got.

Naruto started to chuckle again at the blushing faces in front of him. He didn't even have to look up to see the two youngsters to know that they are glaring at him, but he kept quiet. He looked up at the dancing crowed and looked around when he found what he wanted he smirked. He got up and started to walk away from his friends, he swayed his hips a little; he knew he had been watched by people from before and even his target had his eyes on him. When he got to where he wanted to go, he ordered one last drink from the bartender.

After a few minutes standing there at the bar finally someone he had his eyes on came up next to him.

"Hey." Said the deep but arousing voice next to him. Naruto was smirking in his head but he had a serious mask on as he turned to the side.

"Hey" Naruto said as he looked back at his drink and took a sip of it.

"I saw you dancing before, would you like to dance with me?" The guy said as he waited for his answer and looked him up and down slowly.

Naruto turned to his right to check the guy out beside him; he had a beautiful face, with pale skin, black orbs looking him over, nice build body, long black hair which was tied together at the back of his nape. Two lines came down from his eyes which kind of made him look older but he was still an extremely beautiful person.

Naruto smirked as he looked him up and down; he approved of him and nodded his head while keeping that smirk on his face. He left his drink at the bar and left to the dance floor with a hot guy right on his heals.

Naruto took the taller boys hand into his and started to bring him very close to him as both of them were swaying their hips. Narutos face was very close to the other boys face. He was holding the older boys hips while grinding each other. One of his hands slid up on the firm chest and crept behind the boys' neck and held it there. The older boy was enjoying this very much; he started to slide one of his hands under the blond's silky shirt while the other was fondling his arms, neck, shoulders.

Naruto could feel the boys' breath on his own lips; he noticed that he smelled very arousing. The hand that was on the black haired boys hips sneaked around the slim waist and grabbed his ass while pulling him much closer. Both of them moaned, they lips were now barely touching, they could feel each others manhood as each started to get harder. Even if the music was fast they swayed in a perfect sync.

Naruto licked his dry lips which earned him a little moan from the other boy as his moist tongue touched his lips also. He smirked at the older boy, and suddenly he slipped his hand into the back of the pants and grabbed one of the firm globes harshly.

Both of them moaned and the older one could not take it anymore, he grabbed the blonds' neck and kissed him hard. Naruto didn't deny him at all; he kissed him back as hard as he could while he kept moving their hard bodies together. Both of the handsome guys were sweating a lot as they enjoyed their time together.

Naruto pushed his hand further down the older boy's pants and fingered the puckered entrance, which earned him a loud moan from the other boy. The older boy tore away from the kiss to moan once more as the blond pressed harder onto his entrance.

"More." Was the only thing that came out of his mouth other than his tongue and moans. Naruto smirked and started to lead the guy away from the crowed dance floor. His hand is still in the tight leather pants the other is on the boys hips. As soon as they got out of the dance room and went to the VIP room, they found an empty black leather sofa which they took as soon as they got near to it.

The older boy was lying down on the sofa on his back while Naruto was on top of him, kissing his exposed neck and collar bone. To their luck the room was very dim lighted and the sofa was at the back of the room in the corner so nobody saw who were there, only that there were two bodies. Naruto was very hard, not just from the music and the dancing but because the man underneath him was gorgeous and very appealing. As he sucked and nibbled on the man neck, he heard lots of moans coming from the beauty underneath. He pinched his nipples and slides his hand down on the boy's chest and belly. When he reached his pants he pulled the zipper down and was glad the boy had no underwear on. He took a hold of the erection and he heard a long low moan. As he started to stroke it the moans became loud. He was still sucking on the neck and bite down hard enough to bruise. He pulled the shirt up so he could play around the firm chest. He kept stroking the boy while he sucked and licked at the smooth chest. He played with one very soft nipple, but as soon as he blew on it and nibbled on it, it became very hard just as his manhood. As he kissed the chest up and down and used the other hand to free his own erection from the tight pants he started to slide back to the boy's neck and face. He looked into those so familiar black eyes and smirked, then dropped his weight on him and grabbed his own erection with the boys and started to grind him hard and fast. He was a little too loud but he didn't mind it at all, he kissed the boy while keeping a firm rhythm. The boy's legs came around Narutos waist and hooked them around him. He was grinding up into Narutos crotch just as much as Naruto was grinding down. The heated kiss was never broken from the moans and the groans. The two erection as it was hold by Narutos hand, he fisted it harder which was now unbearable. He would love to fuck this boy underneath him into the sofa but he did not wanted to do that. They couldn't take it anymore and they came hard with a loud moan. Naruto rode out his orgasm as they stopped kissing and now they just lied there looking into each others eyes. In the same time both of them smirked as they understood there won't be anything after this. Both of them needed it and wanted it. Naruto touched the boys face and gave a small kiss on his lips as he put himself back into his pants and did the same thing with the other boy. He stood up while cleaning his hand with his tongue and with the other hand he pulled up the older boy who held onto his hand while fixing his shirt. They went to the bar on the same floor and got some drinks. The older boy took out a paper from his pocket and asked for a pen from the bartender. He wrote something on the paper and handed it to Naruto he took it and read it. He smirked and nodded his head while putting the paper away. They walked a little away from the bar and the older guy kissed Naruto on the lips while winking at him.

"I know who you are Naruto." He said in that oh so sexy voice of his. He was greeted by a knowing smirk. Naruto took hold of his chin and brought it closer to him. He was mouth to mouth with the boy.

"I know" Naruto licked the others' lips. After giving him a little kiss they walked in different ways.

Naruto looked down from the second floor and watched the people dancing and having fun with each other. His lips curved into a smirk and started nodding his head on the music while closing his eyes. He took out the paper from his pocket and opened his eyes to read what it said after the phone number:

'Itachi'.

What they didn't know, that in the shadow one pair of black eyes shined with sadness and anger.

End of chapter


	4. The Party

Sensual Flame

Chapter 4

The youngsters had another meeting with each other at lunch. This was the big day when everyone founds out the reason why Naruto has to leave the city. All of them were very excited since they knew Naruto will tell them what they wish to know for so long. He wasn't that happy about telling them, but sometimes you can not help it, when you don't want to lose your close friends. As lunch time was nearing everyone was at the right place but Naruto, he was on his way to the place.

"I can't wait to know why he took off so suddenly without saying goodbye." Kiba said while hugging his girlfriends close to him.

"If he doesn't have a good reason I'll kill him!" Aliaga nodded her head while keeping an eye on everyone.

"He is already late." Shikamaru's bored voice rung out. He yawned and stretched his limbs.

"I'm sure he'll come." Ino reasoned since she could tell every single one of her friends were very excited and scared at the same time. They were afraid of Naruto leaving them again. They like this change he went through.

"Good to know someone does believe in me." Said a silky voice from behind them. All of them turned around to see Naruto smirking at them.

He sat down right next to Aliaga who hugged him tightly. He hugged her back also, and did the unthinkable; he kissed her soft cheek lightly.

"Did you just kiss me?" Aliaga asked while staring at him with her wide but narrowed eyes.

"Why yes I did." Answered the blond in his smooth voice.

They all knew one of the things Naruto hated most is kissing other people and by kissed by anyone who wasn't his toy to play with or boyfriend/girlfriend. Everyone was shocked but quickly dismissed the kiss and looked at anything but Naruto who was now raising one of his eyebrows. He just shrugged it off and took one drink and gulped it down.

No one said a word, they were all waiting then Shikamaru figured out why Naruto wasn't talking. He was a different person and he never talked unless someone asked him. He sighted and shook his head.

"Why did you leave Naruto and what happened?" Shikamaru asked bluntly.

Naruto didn't even look at him when he asked the question. He took a big breath and holds it for a while then let it out.

"I was in trouble, if I didn't go away than, everyone I love would've been in trouble as well, without you knowing I was in a gang, it started as a stupid gang we just played around and stuff, but once we got into a huge fight with one of the biggest gang and of course we got beaten. We did not have this gang to beat people up; we just had fun around places we were not supposed to be. So after they beat us up, they came after us one by one. They took out everyone and those they loved. The whole time I wasn't with you guys to prevent the same future for you as my gang members had. So I took off after searching for someone who might help me, then I met with Jiraiya-sama, who is the biggest pervert in the whole world. Anyways, he helped me for a while and one day I found a picture of a guy who looked almost like me but older. I asked him about the person and said he's name is Arashi. Uzumaki Arashi." The blond said this with one breath. He was still looking at his empty glass.

At this everyone sucked in the air but pay attention. Few of them shifted in their seats and he continued.

"So, that time I told him my last name also and showed him my ID card. He was shocked to see we had the same last name. He arranged an appointment with him since Arashi is one of the biggest cooperation's president. So we met thanks to Jiraiya and I lived with him for a while. Get to know him better; while he was working I was studying a lot so I won't disappoint him. Now he lives here in Tokyo as well." The blond finished his little story and looked up. He was greeted by a few angry looks, especially from the girls. He knew what was coming.

"You idiot! Why did you have to hide that you were in a gang? We thought we were together in everything! We didn't know what happened to you until Iruka-san told us that you left and wont came back for a while! If we were really your friends you would've told us what's going on so we could help you, but no, you thickheaded idiot had to do it on your own!" Kiba yelled at him, who was getting angrier by the second.

"Yes, we could've helped you out you moron!" Ino was second who yelled at him.

Naruto didn't say anything, he was happy that he met his father, he would never have if he would've tell his so called friends that he was in a big trouble. Iruka knew everything about him, he wrote letters to him in anonymous names and with coded addresses but they don't have to know everything now do they?

Somehow he can't trust anyone he talks to, he was quite different from before, just to see his friends reaction the story he told he was kind of disappointed in them, knowing that they don't care about him being in a family. They didn't care about him finding his father and not being alone anymore. They knew Naruto was very much a lone child but kept his mask on and smiled like he was really an idiot. He started to play with his ponytail's ends while thinking about his past.

'_So much for my real friend huh?_' The blond boy thought with another sight.

"Oh come' on guys, he met his father for god sake!" Aliaga said with her voice very excited, while looking at Naruto's blank expression.

"Don't be selfish, he did the only thing he could've done. What would you guys have done if it were you in his shoes? You would have left the city as well! I know everyone thinks of us as freaks and shit, but we are like sisters and brothers and would protect each other any way we can." Aliaga nodded her head while smiling and holding Naruto's hand. She didn't even notice when she took his.

Every one of them stopped and thought about it, but then they just smiled and nodded their heads.

"You're right, I'm sorry man, I'm glad you found your father." Kiba said in a calm voice.

"Yeah, sorry Naruto, we just missed you so much, but we would've done the same thing I guess and I'm happy for you." Ino smiled at him while latching her arms around Shikamaru's form.

Hinata just smiled happily while looking at the handsome form of the blond. Aliaga was very happy also, but she realized she couldn't reach her drink when she wanted to. She took a quick look down at her hand which was hold by her best friend, Naruto. She blushed and she couldn't place the feeling she felt while holding his hand. She blushed harder when she felt her small hand being squeezed. She looked up with her eyes at Naruto who was watching her; she quickly pulled her hand back to her chest and looked at Naruto.

'_What was that?'_ She asked herself, while blushing and looking away embarrassed. After they talked for a little while they ordered food and had lunch together while talking and laughing a lot. They were having a lot of fun and decided to go to the park they all used to go to, they just a walked around talking about the past, present and future also.

On the way home, Naruto bumped into someone, while he was looking at the floor deeply in thought. When he looked up and turned around to see the person and say he was sorry, his voice faded for a second then he smirked while remembered the person he just bumped into. The other person was smirking also and nodded as a greeting. In the same time they winked at each other and turned around to resume walking the way they wanted to. _'So Itachi, we meet again.'_ The blonde thought as kept walking. Few flashbacks came to him what they did in the party. He let a small smile grace his features, but quickly covered it up with a smirk of his own.

He knew he was being watched and had a wild guess who that was but he didn't care but he was getting annoyed by it. When the blond reached his destination he smirked and vanished, the person who was trailing him came to an absurd stop since he didn't see the blond anywhere. As fast as a lightning someone came up from behind him and grabbed by the arm and yanked it back to his back while the other hand was trapped in his other hand. His right hand which wasn't at his back slowly came up to his neck and he felt something kind of sharp touch his neck. He breathed slowly as he could feel the object cut into his neck.

"Why are you trailing me ever since the club night?" A very smooth and silky voice was breathed near to his ear. He shivered slightly and tried to get his hands back but he just cut himself with the object.

"I thought I could talk to you." The dark haired boy said as he was a little frightened since there was a sharp object near his neck.

"What do you want to talk about?" The silky voice questioned, while keeping his firm grip on the arms and object as well.

"I just wanted to ask you if you were available. Since you took my date when you came up to us while dancing." Said the shorter boy.

"You're date; he has a boyfriend you know." The blond said as he let go of the hands and the boy in front of him.

He turned slowly around and looked at the taller boys' hand which was occupied by a CD, he sweat dropped if he could've done that. He was frightened by the CD. He looked up at the smirking boy and frowned. He checked him out while not bothering to cover up his interest in the boy in front of him. He was truly beautiful person.

"Are you his boyfriend?" the boy asked Naruto who only raised his eyebrow.

"I mean you kissed him and hugged him." He said in a lower voice.

"No. Someone else is his boyfriend." Naruto said while looking up the boy in front of him. He had short black hair, black eyes also, pail skin. '_He looks so much like Sasuke and Itachi_' he thought.

"What is your name?" Blond asked the black haired boy.

"I-I'm Sai." He stuttered since he caught the boy staring at him with the same interest he has towards him. '_What the hell is wrong with me? I never stuttered in my life now this handsome creature comes alone and I start? Damn you!_' Sai thought angrily as he looked away from those beautiful blue eyes as well.

"Sai, hn, you are the one who was watching me in the VIP room with my partner, why were you angry?" Naruto asked him, he was slightly amused by the look on Sai's face.

'_How the fuck did he know that?_' Sai yelled in his head.

Naruto was still smirking while walking closer to the boy who looked up at him with a smile on his face.

"I know you were there and saw the whole thing. Did you enjoy it as well?" Naruto asked him and he was so close to him he could've just bent down a little and bumps their noses together. Sai gulped while looking at him and smiled again.

"Do you wish me to do the same thing to you too?" The blond smirked, when he noticed the blush on the pale boys face.

"I think you have the hots for the one you were dancing with" Naruto said and raised his one of his eyebrows.

"Next Saturday, be at the same club if you wish to see him again, have fun." With that said he walked by the boy and disappeared in the alley.

Sai looked dumbfounded while looking after the blond boy; he sighted and started to walk away with a small smile on his face. He will be there next Saturday as well and will try to pursued the other black haired boy aka Sasuke.

Naruto as soon as he got home, he took off all of his clothes and went to take a long bath. He enjoyed it as it covered his whole body. He was tired and he had a meeting with his father next Wednesday. Arashi will announce on TV, that he found his son and Naruto has to be there. Arashi wants everyone to know who Naruto is and Naruto has no problem with that. It's an honor to beside Arashi like that. He is very happy just as his father. He smiled at the thought that he will be on TV with his father. He likes him very much. They have the same personality and they could've look like brothers. Two beautiful men, almost the same height, but Arashi was taller than Naruto. After being in the hot steaming water he washed his long beautiful hair and his gorgeous body as well, then took a quick shower and went to sleep.

He was way too tired to check any of his mails, phone calls, and his answering machine was blinking with a red light saying he had one message. The night went by so fast when he woke up he couldn't get out of the bed. His body was aching all over from the walking, dancing and having fun around with his friends. He got used to cars and motorcycles.

When he got out of the bed he went into the living room and sat down on the black leather couch. He looked over his phone and saw the red blinking light; he pushed the 'play' button and listened to his message. It was his father of course. He was smiling the whole time while he listened to his deep silky voice. He just wanted to remind him about the dinner party they have after the TV announcement.

He sat there for a while, then got up and changed into his work out clothes. He went downstairs where there was a sport center where the people who lived in the building could go and work out and play some sports. It was quite big. After working out for a few hours he was sweating very badly, he tossed his deodorant to the garbage can as he cursed the company that made crap like this so called deos. They never worked on him even though he tried a lot. He took a shower and changed into his normal clothing and walked outside. He had to shop for new clothes, everyone was ogling him. Young girls drooled; women blushed while checking him out with interest even men did the same thing. He just ignored them all and kept his face straight forward as he looked into one of the café shops he stopped in a mild step. He smirked when he saw his ex with his new boyfriend talking in a café shop. He started to walk again and never saw Sasuke looking at him with sad eyes.

After shopping around he called Aliaga up and asked her to meet him at the mall. He hated shopping but he had to do it someday as his father said. She came as soon as she could get there. When he saw her, his eyes would've wide out if it wasn't for his new personality. She looked so hot he could feel his mouth watering. She wore a little black skirt with a black tank top and high heals since she was kind of short.

"Hey." She smiled sweetly at him and hugged him. He hugged her back also.

"Hey. You look very different from what I thought you used to." Naruto said as he looked her up and down. She blushed and looked away.

"I want to talk to you Naruto." She said as looked back at him with a serious expression.

"Let's go in the café shop" She suggested and he inwardly smirked and nodded his head. She took his hand and squeezed it a little while walking the way to the café shop.

When they got there, Sasuke and Gaara were still there. Sasuke almost splashed his boyfriend in the face with the drink he had when he saw Naruto and Aliaga holding hands.

She led them into a corner booth and she sat down first while Naruto stood and hold her hands then he took a sit as well next to the girl.

"Let's order then we can talk alright?" Asked the blond, the girl just smiled and nodded her head. The waitress came and took their order, they didn't had to wait long to get their drinks. When there was no one around them she took a big breath and let it out and looked back at Naruto who was looking at her while waiting for her to start.

"I think I like you Naruto." Aliaga said bluntly while keeping his gaze.

"I thought that might be the case Alia, but I'm not sure I want any relationship with anyone, and you would've be the last one I would want to hurt and you know it." Naruto said while keep looking in her eyes.

"I like you too but I'm afraid if I start anything you might regret it since I flirt these days with men and women." The blond continued. He took her hand in his and kissed her knuckles and held it to his mouth.

"I am not ready yet to have someone in my life, so please give me some time and I might get back to you." He took the same hand in his and now was covered in his both. He kissed one more time and just held it.

"Thank you Naruto, I appreciate you're honesty, I know you still love him, but it wouldn't hurt to try right?" She smiled at him and let her hand be held by his as long as he wanted. She enjoyed the little kisses he gave her and the warmth that came from Naruto.

"You know I'm always here for you right?" Naruto asked her and looked down at his drink.

"Yes, it's mutual." She said and when she looked away from him, she saw Sasuke glaring at her; she was surprised but only looked down and didn't take her hand back from Naruto. The blond didn't even thought about Sasuke right now. He loved this girl, but as a really close sister and a friend. He didn't want to hurt anyone especially not her. Suddenly he yanked lightly on her hand and she felled onto him, he hugged her and closed his eyes. She was very shocked by this but loved the feeling. She knew he didn't want her to lead on but this felt very good. She used to sit in his lap and hugging him even if he was together with Sasuke. He kissed her temple, then let her go and took a sip from his drink before drinking the whole thing. When she was finished also with hers they got up and still was holding hands walked out of the café shop. Sasuke just kept glaring especially that his boyfriend wasn't there at the moment.

He took her to a movie that night and walked her home. It wasn't a date since they always do stuff like this together. He kissed her on the forehead before walking away only to hear some muffed voices coming from an alley, he looked into it and saw a pink head and a dark brown head.

"I told you! You are going to pay even if it cost your mothers jewelry!" The man yelled at the pink headed girl.

"I'm sorry! The business is quite slow! How am I supposed to pay if I have no costumers?" Asked the oh so familiar voice.

'_Sakura?_' Thought Naruto as he got near the other side of the wall at the building so they couldn't see him, or he see them but only hear what they say.

"I'm sorry I really I am, you can fuck me as long as you want just please don't hurt my baby." The girl's voice pleaded. The man just laughed at her coldly.

"Look in the mirror woman! Nobody wants you here anymore! They fucked you a few times but they got bored of you! You dress the same way every single day! Now you wonder why you don't have any costumers! Clean up woman!" The man slapped her and left her in the alley. Naruto didn't say or do anything; she wasn't in danger anymore so why be there? He heard Sakura crying but he didn't care of her at all.

He walked home lazily and thought about the day he had. '_I do still love him, but he has someone else in his life now, and I'll respect his wishes if he wants to be with that no eyebrow guy. Though he is handsome, but not my type he isn't dark enough for my taste, but Sasuke, he is just too fuckable._' Naruto thought as he turned the TV on and watched some movie, after that he ate and took a shower, brushed his teeth and went to sleep in the black silky boxers he uses as pjs.

Next day was the day he will be on the TV with his father. He took a shower once again and got ready for the announcement. His father was coming over right now as he was getting ready. As soon as he sat down the bell rang for his apartment and opened the door. He smiled at the sight of his father.

"Hey dad" Naruto said as the older man hugged him with a same smile on his face.

"Hey son" Arashi said as he let go of him and they walked inside the living room.

"Nice arrangements for the living room. I like it." He sat down on the couch and patted the cushions beside him for his son to join him. They started to talk about everything while waiting for the breakfast to arrive. He ordered it while coming to his son's place.

"I don't know why you don't ask for a maid" Arashi said as he looked around.

"You'll be way too busy to do things alone son." He continued talking.

"Fine, then I'll call one." Naruto said smiling while punching in the phone number of a place his father said long before he moved to Tokyo. His father was pressing him about having a maid. He now had enough; he knew his father was right. Right now he was on 'vacation' as he liked to call it. He talked on the phone while the breakfast came; Arashi took care of it and put everything on the kitchen table. He looked around and notices that everything was dark and blank. No pictures of any of his friends or him. He frowned but knew why he didn't have anything like that. He didn't want his friends and his father gets into trouble because of him. He was very careful with his love ones. He smiled to himself and took out two glasses and purred some juice in it. Even if he was very rich and was very important person he did things for himself, he never liked the idea others making him stuff but hey, this is what you got when you can lazier. Especially for Naruto, he would do anything. They went on vacation together as well as Naruto followed him to some important meeting since his son was going to work there as well. He smiled when he made a smart comment and the other worker there just blushed since he was very wrong about it. He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the chair scratch against the floor a little. He looked up to see Naruto smiling at him and nodding his handsome head.

They started to eat breakfast and then changed into black tuxedo. As they went back to the huge building he was working at they talked a lot about what'll happen there. He and Naruto walked in the conference room. The photographers were already there and lots of TV reporters. They sat down beside each other and both of them had microphones in front of them and 1 bottle of cold water.

Naruto quickly looked around and typed a text messages to every one of his friends to watch the News Channel.

Few minutes later the reporters started to film them and Arashi stood up and bowed a little.

"Thank you for coming here today! Today I have a big announcement to make to Tokyo and all over other cities in Japan. Almost 2 years ago I finally found my son who was mixed up at birth and they told me that he was taken away from us. His mother died when she gave birth to him, but now he's here and I am honored to announce to everyone, my son Uzumaki Naruto. " He pointed his hands toward Naruto who got up slowly and bowed to them. Everyone who was there started to clap. People were happy for them who knew anything about them. The reporters also clapped and smiled at them.

They asked lots of questions of them and after 1 hour they finally stopped.

"Wow people have a lot of questions." Naruto said as he loosened his tie.

Arashi only nodded while smiling. He took Naruto out for lunch and after they went home to get ready for the big party at Arashi's house. When Naruto saw his house he was looking at it shocked. He never knew Arashi was this rich, I mean come' on! This huge place was around 4 stories tall and very wide. It had a beautiful garden as he got out from the limo. Suddenly a picture of a woman came to him as he looked at the lilies that were all over next to the huge mansion. This woman was beautiful, she had very long black hair and same blue eyes as Arashi and him, she was tall also, and her skin looked very smooth and pale. He frowned and looked at his father who looked at him question.

"Did mother have long black hair and blue eyes and pale skin?" Naruto asked his father whose eyes has widened when he asked how she looked like. He gaped a little then nodded his head.

"She really is beautiful woman. As I looked at the lilies a picture came to my mind and I guess it's her. Mom." Naruto said in a low voice and smiled at the lilies.

"Naruto, I want you to move into the mansion. I want to be close to you as much as I can. Please son, your mother was living here also; she would want you to move in with me please." Pleaded his fathers silky voice, he looked at him once again and smiled and nodded his head. He'll use the apartment as a rest place when he's out with friends and having party or being too tired to get home. Arashi smiled and hugged him; he hugged back just as strongly as his father has. He loved the feeling of his father's arms around him.

As the two beautiful men were hugging they didn't see a few flashes that were around them, but when they separated they walked into the huge mansion. It looked so mysterious and old but it was very strong mansion. For the party everything was ready in the huge hall. Arashi showed him a few things from his mother and gave him a few pictures as well of them. They had a picture together, Arashi, his mom and Naruto as a baby. After that she died and was Naruto taken away from Arashi. As he was looking at the picture didn't see that his eyes had unshed tears in them. He placed the picture back he took off his tuxedo and took a shower and started to look around some more. Naruto was enjoying himself. He didn't get lost actually but he almost bumped into a vase that looked way too expansive. He walked downstairs just to see his friends arrive the same time. The look on their faces was priceless. They all gaped and looked around while Naruto just smirked at them. He already had a room for himself. He figured that's the reason the rooms close to his was being cleaned by maids.

"Glad you like it." Came a silky voice from the left of the group. They all snapped out of the trance and looked at the mid age man who was smirking the same way as Naruto does. They gaped at the handsome man, who was only in a robe. He just took a shower before the party starts.

"Well this sure explains the rooms next mine getting cleaned" Said another silky voice everyone in the same time turned to see Naruto on the stairs walking down.

"I hope you don't mind, I invited your friends also." Arashi said as he fixed his robe.

"It's fine." Was the only answer he said.

"Guys this is my father Uzumaki Arashi, dad, this is Alia, Kiba, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji." Naruto introduce them.

Arashi shakes the boy's hands and kisses the ladies knuckles.

"Nice to meet you all" The older blond says smiling honestly.

"Nice to meet you Sir" They all said in unison.

"Shiro, please show the youngsters their rooms" Arashi said to the servant who nodded his head and bowed in front of him.

"Right away sir. Please follow me." Bowing once again he started to walk up stairs with Naruto right beside them.

"Wow Naruto! I can't believe you live here!" Kiba said out loudly as looked around.

"You might even be more loaded than Uchiha and Hyuuga together." Ino said in awe.

"It's a beautiful mansion Naruto." Hinata said while blushing madly. Her boyfriend's arms were tickling her even if Kiba didn't mean to do so. She couldn't help it and giggled a little. Everyone looked at her and Kiba started to smile when he realized what happened. They just shrugged it off and started ahead again.

Shiro showed them to their rooms and where the bathrooms are and walked downstairs. Everyone quickly took a shower and got ready for the huge party Arashi had for him and his son. They'll celebrate this day every single year. Today is the day when the two met first. Both were excited since Arashi had one brother and he has a family as well and they'll come to celebrate with them and lots of Arashi's workers. There will be lots of people at this party.

Once everyone was ready, they all went downstairs just to be stared at. All Naruto's friends were wearing beautiful clothing since this party was elegant. Everyone just looked at them while smiling and nodding at them in approval. Naruto and Arashi weren't there yet. Everyone was holding a drink and waiting for them patiently.

The slow music stopped and everyone looked at each other then up when they saw a few people gaping. There at the beginning at the steps stood Arashi with his son. The women drooled and blushed as a few men did the same thing. Lot of guests were gaping and just staring as well. Both of them just stood and stared down at them with pride.

Arashi wore a black kimono, on the long sleeves he had golden dragons go down all the way at the end of the sleeves and a navy blue obi was around his waist. On the back of the kimono there was a bigger golden dragon as well. His shoulder long soft silky blond hair was in his handsome face. His eyes stood out much more as he wore a very little black eyeliner.

Naruto wore the same kind of kimono but his was navy blue and his obi was black. He had golden dragons as well on the long sleeves and of the back of his kimono. His hair was the same lower back length and was tied at the nape of his neck with a black silky ribbon. He had black eyeliner as well on.

At the same time they looked at each other and smirked. Looking back ahead they started to walk down in the same style and sync. The photographer made lots of pictures of them and the people around the two. They were the most important persons at this party.

Arashi and Naruto just nodded to people as greetings. Everyone just smiled at them and waited quietly for one of them to speak; they didn't have to wait long though.

Arashi took two wine glasses and handed one over to Naruto, who took it with grace and nodding thanks.

"Thank you for coming tonight! I am much honored to see everyone here, today is the second year of our 'anniversary'. Two years ago we met and we will celebrate it every single year until we die! I am happier than I ever was. My special thanks is to Jiraiya-sama, thanks to him we met. Thank you Jiraiya-sama!" He looked over to Naruto who nodded his head and raised his glasses.

"Thank you for coming." His smooth voice rang out and raised his glass higher with everyone else and took a sip of it.

The party began and everyone have a blast. Slow songs were played all the time. Naruto's friends didn't really like it but for one night they can stand it. Everyone was drinking, eating, dancing and talking all over the huge hall.

Naruto after meeting a few people he went next to his father who was talking to another blond man.

"Here you are Naruto, son this is my elder brother Saniiro, his wife Sanura and their children Amiya and Nishio. Brother this is my son, Naruto." Arashi said proudly as he pointed a hand towards his son.

"It's an honor to meet you all." He shook his uncle's and Nishio's hand, and kissed Sanura's and Amiya's knuckles. Bowing he let the little girls hand go who blushed madly at his gesture.

"It's an honor to finally meet you Naruto, I heard a lot about you in this past years and I am truly sorry that we couldn't meet you earlier." Saniiro said as he bowed.

"Yes, we wanted to see you sooner, but couldn't get away from work, we really are sorry, that you had to go through all that in your life, but you must know. We are proud of you." Sanura said smiling at him. Naruto nodded his head in understanding and not blaming them at all.

"Uncle talked a lot about you Naruto-niisan! Would you like to play with us some time?" Nishio asked while smiling up at the boy, who only smirked and nodded his head once again.

"I would love to play with you two." Naruto said as looked at the two little guys. The boy was 12 years old and the little girl was 9. Even if he was 12, Nishio was very smart and serious kid, but finally he has some relative he can play and have fun around with, he wanted to grab the opportunity to be with him. As for the little girl she really liked Naruto, she couldn't keep her eyes off of him. Her parents noticed it and smiled at the two children.

"Naruto, why don't you go over to your friends a little, they kind of look bored over there." Pointed at the place where his friends were standing, just staring around, drinking.

"Is it okay if I go?" Naruto asked his father who smiled and nodded. Naruto bowed and started to walk away from them to his friends.

"Hey Naruto! You look hot!" Chirped Alia smiling as she threw her hand around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"You guys look good also." He looked over every one of his friends and smirked.

"Someone isn't that happy to see Aliaga's arms around Naruto's neck." Shikamaru said in a bored voice. He was looking at the sight Naruto only came from minutes ago. They all turned to see little Amiya glaring at Alia. When Amiya saw Naruto was looking at her she blushed and turned her head away from them. Naruto smirked and let go of Alia's waist and walked to the little girl.

"Amiya-chan, would you like to dance with me?" Naruto asked the now very red faced little girl who nodded her head and raised her little arms to be held in his arms. He smiled and took her into his arms and went to the dance floor and started to dance on the slow music with the little girl in his arms. She was blushing badly and held him closer to her when she saw Alia looking at them with a smile.

After the song ended the little girl didn't wanted to let go of his neck so he took her to his friends with him. They talked, laughed and joked around; everyone had fun with each other. Amiya felled asleep on Naruto's shoulder and he took her into one of the rooms his father told him to. After he put her down on the bed he looked at the mother who was watching him with interest and she smiled at him.

"Thank you Naruto." She whispered so she wouldn't wake her daughter. He nodded and walked outside of the room and went downstairs. When he met up with his friends and the others they talked for a while but when it got late everyone went home who was a guest, only a few very important person stayed and Naruto's friends and family.

The next day started with beautiful sunrise they witnessed from their balcony. After taking showers and eating breakfast they went back to Naruto's place. They had a little get together party for Naruto. They promised they'll clean up after the party. Everyone was dancing on the HardTechno music and having a blast. Every single one of them danced and enjoyed themselves. The whole day went by fast as soon as it was 7 o'clock pm, the party was still on. Naruto was wearing his beautiful kimono and was passing the door when he heard a light knocking on it. He stopped walking and walked back to the door then opened it. What he saw almost broke his heart. At the door there stood Sasuke, beaten up and crying silently. He reached out with his hand to Naruto but his knees buckled and fell unconscious.


	5. Revenge?

Sensual Flame

Chapter 5

Naruto was very surprised for more than one reason. First of all, he never told Sasuke where he lived, second he never seen the boy cry like this and third he never thought anyone could lay a hand on him. After all he was Uchiha Sasuke and had power in his hands.

He briefly catches the boy in his arms and held him to his body for a few second after he was shaking out of the trance he was in. He shifted his ex lovers little body in his arms until he was holding him in bridal style. He took him off to his own bedroom, nobody saw him everyone was way into the party.

After he closed the door with his foot, he gently put Sasuke down on his king sized bed. The blond went to the bathroom which was connected to his room and brought back with him a bowl of warm clean water and a very soft white towel. He cleaned the boy's face first, and then started to take his cloths off softly, as he was checking his body for injuries.

He let out a sigh which he didn't know he was holding in when he saw that there are not many scars on the pale body but a few. He felt relieved, but still the pale body had so many blue and green bruises that he couldn't believe his eyes. After he cleaned up the small body in front of him, he put some bandages on the few scars and dressed the boy. He stood up and stared at the boy for a while then just walked out of the room shutting the door behind him.

After going back to the party he was not surprised to see the others still partying. He smirked at the thought that his "friends" are so clueless sometimes when they are having too much fun with music. He didn't join them after he came out of his own room. He was thinking of what could've happen to the boy who is in a deep sleep in his bed. Outside, if you looked at him he had no expression on his face, or in his eyes. He stood next to the wall emotionlessly. His arms were crossed in front of his chest and closed his eyes. He was waiting for his "friends" to stop partying and go home or pass out on the black leather couches.

After a few hours later finally everyone left, the next day everyone had something to do and had no time to pass out on Naruto's couches. Inside he was kind of happy to see that they left them alone. They had no idea that Sasuke was in the apartment as well.

He sighed and went for a quick shower. After he was done in the bathroom he walked inside of his dark room to check up on Sasuke. He sat down on his black leather chair in front of his laptop and started to type really fast.

After hours when Sasuke opened his black eyes he was very confused by the room he was in. He didn't remember much about last night. He sat up slowly only to fell back down into the very soft mattress and pillows. He gritted his teeth while holding his stomach. It hurt really badly. He tried to remember what happened last night, but only flashes went through his handsome head. The last thing he remembered was he and Gaara making out in Gaara's bedroom. He looked around one more time in the dark room and nodded his head; he really liked how the room was. The whole room was screaming of power and strength. He felt a little scared but safe as well.

"You look much better." Came a silky voice from the direction of the darkest side of the room. Sasuke jolted up and started to look around but didn't see anything.

"Where are you?" The black haired youth asked the voice he didn't recognized at all.

Soft footsteps were heard as the blond came into view. He had no expression on his face as he looked at Sasuke, while coming closer and closer to him. Sasuke was really surprised that he didn't recognize the voice of his first love.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked his ex while sitting up to the headboard.

"I was about to ask the same question." Naruto answered the boy.

"I...I don't remember. I was with Gaara and in his room and we started to kiss." He felt really bad to talk about stuff like this with his ex. He looked down at his lap and started to play with the silky sheets.

"Continue." Naruto knew that the boy in front of him felt awkward to talk about it to him, but he had to know. Sasuke looked up and nodded his head but looked down in a second when his eyes met Narutos.

Sasuke was in his thoughts, he tried to remember and flashes came to him which made him shudder. Naruto saw this and went closer to his ex and sat down on the bed.

"Gaara… h-he…" Stuttered the injured boy while shaking. He looked up at Naruto and as soon as their eyes met he jolted up and hugged Naruto close to him. His slim pale arms went around his neck and kept shaking. Naruto on the other hand was not surprised at all; he hugged back the boy and shifted on the bed so his back was against the headboard and the black haired boy between his legs hugging the blond close.

"W-when we were m-making out, I moaned your n-name out, a-and he got pissed and b-beat me! H-he b-beat me u-up!" He started to cry in the arms of his ex, he felt so safe like when they were still together. Sasuke kept holding onto Naruto as he was the lifeline for him. He never wants to let go of him. Secretly he was still in love with the boy, he couldn't get over him. He loved him so much it hurt him every time Gaara said "I love you". He did not care anymore; he will never see Gaara as his boyfriend or friend. How could he do this to him? Sasuke wasn't weak, but Gaara was a challenge to everyone. He was way too dangerous to mess with.

He was so deep in thought he never noticed Naruto to shift him in his arms so he could look at his face, when the blue eyes met his, his breath hitched and went still in the arms.

"What are you afraid of?" Naruto asked after he seen the fear in the shorter boys eyes.

"N-nothing!" Stuttered the younger one while looking away.

"Something else happened also." Naruto stated and Sasuke froze between his arms. Once again he shifted Sasuke in his arms and made him straddle his hips. Sasuke didn't moved or said anything. Sasuke was only holding Narutos shoulders while he sat.

Naruto looked at the boys eyes; they were empty and clouded as well. He touched the soft pale cheeks with one hand and the other was at the boys' hips. Her started to fondle gently his face, nose and lips, while his other hand went between Sasukes lower cheeks and slid between them, and pushing a little at the boys entrance. Sasuke jumped and let out a sharp cry. He squeezed the blondes shoulder hard as he could, but Naruto didn't even flinch.

"You were raped." The blond said as he was still looking at the pained expression on his ex face. His hand was now back on the boys hips and just stayed there. He watched as Sasuke's perfect lips started to tremble and his eyes where shadowed by his hair. In a flash he was hugging Naruto once more but crying loudly as he was at it. Naruto just hugged him back, he was very angry, but he didn't show it on his face.

He let Sasuke cry as much as he could, he didn't blame him at all; he was blaming himself a little because of it. He felt bad for Sasuke and will be at his side all the time if he wants him to. He won't push anything on him.

Naruto and Sasuke sat like that for a long time, the blond was waiting for him to sleep, and didn't had to wait for that to long. He was about to put Sasuke back to the bed but the shorter boy was hugging him very tightly. He knew Sasuke never cried like this in his life, but right now he was in pain. He sighed and lied back down on his bed and put the silky sheets on them and played with the silky black mop of hair. He got his cell phone out of his pocket and turned it off. He took a big breath and got more comfortable in that position and felled asleep.

When Naruto woke up and looked down, he saw Sasuke staring up at him, then blushes and looks away from those beautiful eyes. He snuggled closer to Naruto and wanted to feel him, he wanted him to stay with him forever. He's been awake for a while now and was staring at Naruto all the time he slept.

Naruto smirked and started to play with the black hair again, he knew Sasuke loved that, his smirk grew when Sasuke snuggled closer to his hand. He knew what he wanted he knew the answer to that as well. He heard Sasuke mumble something into his chest, but didn't hear him just the word "staying".

"What was that? I didn't hear you." Naruto asked him while looking down at him. Sasuke looked up and blushed like a tomato. He licked his lips nervously and took a big breath.

"Are you staying here?" Asked him once again and was looking at the blonde's wide chest, which was covered in the black shirt.

"Yes." Was the answer he received from the blond. He looked up at him and tilted his head to the side a little.

"Are you involved?" He blush got redder and now he was rather finding the wall beside him very interesting. Naruto smirked at the question.

"Isn't it kind of early for you to hit on me?" Naruto asked while looking at the boy on him amusedly. He received a glare from the boy but still was blushing.

"I just wanted to know." Sasuke mumbled and looked away again.

"No." The short answer made Sasuke let out the breath that he was holding in.

"Good." He smiled at the blond and snuggled closer to him again.

"Are you in pain?" The question reminded him what happened not too long ago and was shaking a little, but shook his head as a no.

"Let's clean you up better." The silky voice said and he only nodded his head and slowly got up from Naruto. He was in pain but didn't want to show it. He didn't want anyone to pity him. He was about to collapse he it wasn't for Naruto who held him in place.

"I know what you are thinking, it's me Sasuke. You can't lie to me." Naruto whispered into his ear making him shiver at the feeling. He only nodded his head; he knew Naruto just as well Naruto knew him. If there was one who he let him help, was Naruto. He let Naruto hold him and take him to the bathroom. There Naruto set him down on the stool while made nice warm water for the raven. When the water was at the right temperature he looked over to Sasuke just to see him blush.

"Do you want something?" Naruto asked him even if he knew what he wanted.

"Um, could you…" He staled off as he blushed, Naruto smirked and nodded his head even know Sasuke didn't see it, but he definitely saw Naruto taking his clothes off slowly as in teasing him. Sasuke bit down on his lower lip as he looked over the gorgeous body in front of him. He was only wearing his silk black boxers ad smirked down at Sasuke with a knowing look on his face.

"Glad you like what you see." The blond said as he walked closer to Sasuke and got on his knees in front of him. Sasuke gulped and looked like he was about to jump the blond. Naruto reached out his hand and helped Sasuke out of his clothing. He was about to push down his navy blue boxers when he stopped and got up. He didn't have to look at Sasuke to know he was afraid of what he was doing. He could feel his fear and that he did not want to feel.

He held out a hand for him and looked into the eyes of now one very calm boy. Sasuke took his hand and Naruto got in first, then Sasuke sat with his back to Naruto, between the longer muscular legs. Just to make Sasuke feel better none of the boys took off their boxers and were now sitting in the warm water. Sasuke sighed; he loved it as the water flowed around him. He jumped when he felt soft hands on his shoulder, but relaxed as the hands were massaging his sore shoulders. Naruto worked down his way to his back but when Sasuke jumped a little he went back to the shoulders. He put more of the body wash on his hands as he was making Sasuke into a mush. He went to massage Sasukes neck when he felt the boy shudder, he smirked he known that the raven was very sensitive at his neck. He heard a little moan from the boy sitting in front of him and his smirk grew bigger as he was playing with his neck.

Finally after sitting in the water for so long, the blond got out first and dried himself off, then helped Sasuke to move around. His hips were sore and wanted nothing more to fall asleep again. He's been sleeping a lot lately, Naruto noted to himself, but if that what the boy needed he gave it to him. He didn't mind it at all actually. He liked to be the pillow for the raven haired boy. He put Sasuke to sleep then went off to take a walk when he was sure the boy is sleeping deeply. The massage felt really good for Sasuke and made him more tired as he was earlier.

As Naruto walked down the street he was thinking very deeply about what happened. So Sasuke was raped by whom? That was the question, though he had a really strong feeling of the guy who did it. He wanted to make sure it was him before he'll jump into conclusions. His cell phone started to ring and as he picked it up a low deep voice was heard.

"You're assuming was correct about the rape." Said the voice. Naruto only 'hn'-ed and shut the phone off. '_So I was right, he did it. The bastard_.' Thought the blond and started to walk back to his place. When he got there he hear commotion from his room, he heard a moan that was not from pleasure but from pain, then a scream. He hurried into his room just to see the boy has a nightmare, more like a flashback. He hurried to his side and started to shake the boy a little to wake him up.

"Sasuke, it's just a dream. It's okay." Cooed Naruto slowly, as soon as the raven haired boy heard that soft and calm voice he stopped struggling and screaming but he didn't open his eyes only smiled a little a snuggled closer to the heat the blond boy was radiating from himself.

The blond smiled as soon as he saw the boy snuggling close to him. He smiled a sad smile and got up from the bed, but the second he did that he regretted it since the boy on his bed started to struggle against who knows what he had dream of right now. Naruto sighs and takes off his clothing to be in only his boxer and slides next to the boy who is immediately snuggles closer to him and buries his face in the toned chest of his ex.

Naruto was playing with Sasuke's silky hair while the other boy slept in his arms. He moved a little to the side so he can reach his laptop which was next to his bed. He opened it up and waited for the 'windows XP' logo to come on then load his settings as well. When it was ready he started to type with one hand while he still played with the silky raven strands of Sasuke's hair. He already made a plan for himself for the next few days, after Sasuke recovers a little more of course. He already sent a message to his father that he won't come in the office for a while because he had personal issues. He made a few phone calls and talked low so he won't wake up the boy in his arms. When he felt the boy was sleeping deeply once again he got off the bed slowly and went to make some dinner in the kitchen for himself and Sasuke. As soon as he was done with dinner he will wake up the boy so he can eat. He made more food then he ever made in his life together this evening. He checked upon Sasuke a few times only to see the boy was hugging his feather pillow to his chest and mumbling something he couldn't understand. Of course he couldn't help himself and made a picture of Sasuke like that. He was just way so cute like that.

So when he was ready with the food he walked into his room and the boy was still hugging the pillow. He smiled and walked next to the bed, started to shake the boy gently so not to scare him up. When those black orbs fluttered open he kept the smile on his face. Not a smirk but a smile, which made Sasuke very confused but didn't object that beautiful smile he was graced with.

"Time to eat. Come' on." The blond said as he walked out of the room leaving the stunned boy behind. Sasuke just looked in the direction of the blond and smiled himself as well. He got out of the bed and made his way to the kitchen slowly, when he saw the table with lots of different food he looked up to Naruto to see him smirking at him while he was leaning on the counter and holding a wine glass in his hand. He swirled the red vine around in the glass and looked at the table himself.

"Like what you see?" The boy teasingly said.

"Very much" Sasuke murmured, as he looked from the table to the handsome man standing next to the counter.

"Both of them" He said a very quiet answer. Naruto just smirked and pushed himself of the counter and walked towards the boy who was standing dumbly at the entrance. He grabbed his hand gently and started to pull him towards the very yummy looking food, he sat down then Naruto himself sat down as well. They started to eat and unfortunately they ate everything on the table. They saw quietly at the table and looked at the empty plates now. Sasuke didn't move an inch just sat there and looked around, when his eyes met Naruto's he blushed and looked away embarrassed.

"Thank you for the dinner. I think I should go now." Sasuke said as he got up and started to walk out of the kitchen slowly.

"You can stay if you want to." Came a low husky voice from behind him. He looked back but he stumbled back a little when he realized that his face is so close to Narutos that he can feel the blonds breathing.

"I don't want to bother you Naruto." Sasuke tried to put his mask back up but he found it hard to do so when he was around the blond.

"You don't bother me and you know it." Naruto said as he reached out a hand and cupped the raven boys face in his palm.

"You never bother me Sasuke. You can stay, it will be better for you as well." He let his hand slip from Sasukes face but the raven boy grabbed the tanned hand and held it to his face while he snuggled to it.

"Naruto, I missed you so much." Mumbled the raven boy as he leaned up to kiss the blond boy, but he was stopped when two tan fingers were on his lips.

"I have something important to do tonight Sasuke." He said in a serious voice that made the raven frown.

"Like what?" Asked the confused pale boy.

"Revenge" That was the only thing he said as he leaned down and kissed the boy on the lips gently. It barely touched his lips and now it was gone. Not more then a little peck he received from the blond but even that small kiss was more then enough for him to reassure. He watched as the blond boy walked away from him into the bedroom. He sat down on the sofa and looked around the room. There were barely a few things in it but still looked very beautiful and mysterious just like Naruto. That thought made him smile and didn't see the said boy coming out of his bedroom. Naruto looked at his watch and saw it was time.

"I'm leaving. I'll be back soon as I can." Naruto said as he finally got the attention of the raven haired boy, who looked up at him and his eyes widened at the outfit he was wearing.

Naruto was in plain black leather clothing that hung onto his body very well. He was just putting his black cloak on himself when he looked up at Sasuke widened eyes and smirked. He put the huge hood on his head and Sasuke barely could see his eyes shine through the darkness that was covering his ex.

"Be careful." Was all Sasuke said as he saw Naruto nod his head and walked out of the apartment and locked it.

Sasuke didn't even ask what he'll do for revenge. His mind was a little foggy and couldn't think. He felt very sleepy and he barely made it to the bed and collapsed onto it.

From the window a figure saw this and smiled a little. His beautiful blue eyes shined and he was gone in a second as a wind blew.

End chapter 5.

Pls. Do review so I know you like it and should continue it or not…And thank you very much for the BETA xwolfdevilx :3 hugs


	6. New beginning

Sensual Flame

Chapter 6

It was around 10 am, when Naruto finally got back to his place. He unlocked the door to his dark apartment only to relock it as soon as he entered. Generally Naruto didn't' care if the door was locked or not seeing as he was not one to normally worry about his own well being. However, the blonde wasn't willing to take any chances with the fragile raven.

When Naruto finally got to his room, he stared longingly at the bed, or rather what was waiting in his bed. The blond was very tired and wanted nothing more than to fall asleep next to Sasuke, but he couldn't, not just yet. He took off his clothes and took a quick shower to clean himself from the sweat and blood that had accumulated on him thanks to that evenings activities. It had been hard to sneak back into the building without getting caught. The blonde wasn't used to anyone, let alone paparazzi, caring about his business, but he had learned his lesson the hard way after almost being caught in a very compromising position by one of the spying photographers. Luckily his father had been able to buy the man out and was able to get back the pictures, at a very reasonable price too. However, Naruto didn't get out of the situation without first receiving a "stern talking" from his father "to be more careful".

The hot water poured down the blonds face, chest, and stomach, as well as the more sexy parts of his body. Naruto, however, barely noticed this for he was deep in thought. His mind turned back to the previous night's events and he couldn't help but feel relieved. Everything will be fine, he had his own revenge.

As soon as he felt clean, Naruto turned off the water and dried himself with his towel. Stepping out of the shower, Naruto noticed his reflection in the large mirror directly opposite him. He looked over his body. He had a few scratches on his right bicep, but they weren't a big deal. He put a bandage on them and then got rid of the dirty clothes he had been previously wearing.

As he stepped into his room butt naked, Naruto couldn't help but smile at the scene before him. Sasuke was lying on his stomach holding a feather pillow to his chest very tightly. It couldn't have been a comfortable position to sleep in, but it was still cute to see him snuggling the pillow. With a smile on his face he took out a clean pair of boxers from his dresser and put them on.

He slipped into the bed and in an instant Sasuke was snuggled next to him, but his hold on the pillow never lessened. He was holding it just as tightly as before, but now he had Naruto as well for comfort. Suddenly the blond chuckled and hugged the boy closer to him. He brushed a few black strands out of the pale boys face and laid his hand on the one Sasuke was holding the pillow with. He fell asleep as soon as he touched the boy's hand.

If one were to look at Naruto now, it might appear that he didn't care that his ex lover had been brutally raped. However, he was good at acting and not only for his own sake, but Sasuke's as well. Sasuke was very fragile right now. If Naruto were to let his true feelings show, Sasuke might break. He needed the gentle comfort Naruto could offer.

In reality though, he was fuming. Naruto was raging mad that this had happened to the raven haired boy. He just couldn't show it. He had gotten used to not showing emotions. He had learned to keep them inside, and still didn't show much of what he was truly feeling, but at least now he smiled. He was warming up to his ex once again.

After sleeping for what seemed like a few hours black eyes opened slowly, taking in the light that came through the blinds. He blinked a couple of times and saw that once again he was in the blonds arms. He smiled and started to check him out. He loved the new feelings he got when he touched his muscular chest, stomach, biceps etc. He smiled when he heard the blonds' breath hitch as his fingertips grazed over his nipples. He didn't take his eyes off of Naruto's upper body. He didn't even realize that the blond was awake and watching him. Even though Sasuke had been raped, he took it surprisingly well. Many people, after undergoing such a horrible experience become very distanced from others, but Sasuke didn't want to be the weak guy who jumped at every single touch or even a gaze. If he became like that, it would be like letting the person that had raped him win. He was still touching Naruto when a soft chuckle startled him and made him look up with wide eyes.

Naruto smiled down at him while fondling Sasukes pale bicep. He had been watching Sasuke for a while as Sasuke played with his body.

"_Morning_" Chuckled the blond, even though he knew it must be early in the afternoon.

"_Morning_" Greeted back the raven; he snuggled closer to the blonds face and gave a light kiss on his lips. He knew Naruto wouldn't push him into anything he didn't want to do. That was the reason he could never really love Gaara. He wasn't like Naruto.

"What do you say we get out of this place for a while?" asked Naruto while fondling Sasuke's face with his fingers lightly.

"Maybe, just for a little while" answered back the raven as he pushed his face closer to the fingers.

Sasuke got up slowly and went to the bathroom to take a shower. He felt better already now that he didn't need to ask for help from the blond. He knew he would never have to ask because the blond was there every time he needed him. As he took a shower he couldn't help but feel giddy and excited.

'I knew it. As soon as Naruto got back, I knew I would have the same feelings for him that I used to have while we were together. Some people say love comes and goes, but I don't think it comes that easily after you meet the big one. I can truly say that Naruto was my first, and is my only love.

Gaara was something else. If he had really loved me, he wouldn't have done this to me. There were some similarities between Gaara and Naruto, maybe that's the reason I let him get close to me. Stupid so called friends for making me go on dates! Idiots, I could never forget Naruto,' thought Sasuke as he slid his hand down his wet body to his stomach.

The body wash smelled so much like Naruto. He wanted to smell like him too so he poured some on the sponge and started to wash his body with it. With a little hesitation, he decided to wash his hair with it as well.

When he was done, he dried himself and went outside in a towel and took out a pair of boxers from Naruto's drawer. He put them on and walked out into the kitchen where food was waiting for him, along with Naruto.

"Looks good." Sasuke said out loud as he sat down next to the blond who gave him a small smile. They started to eat in a comfortable silence. When they had finished they got dressed and went to the park.

Sasuke walked very close to the blond who didn't mind it at all. Suddenly he hooked his left arm around Narutos right. Sasuke couldn't resist the blush that had crept onto his cheeks. It had been a blunt move to make, mainly because though they had been sleeping in the same bed, didn't mean that they were going out again. Naruto didn't push him away though, so this was a good sign right?

Naruto smiled down on him and gave in. He couldn't push his love away from him, he wouldn't do it. He suddenly stopped walking causing Sasuke to look up at him with a questioning look. Naruto just smiled and nodded his head upwards. Sasuke looked up and gaped, completely at a loss for words. They were under the same Sakura tree that they had first declared their love for each other and shared their first kiss. When a small Sakura petal drifted past his eyes he started to blink repeatedly. As his eyes closed the petal landed on his eyelids. Naruto smiled and grabbed the pale hands before they could reach up and take off the petal. It was bothering Sasuke a little but when he felt the blonds breath near his face his breath hitched and waited.

He didn't have to wait for long as Naruto kissed his eyelid where the petal was and stuck on his lips. Sasuke finally opened his eyes and smiled as he saw the Sakura petal on the lips of his love. He slowly got closer and closer to the blonds face and when he was close enough, he licked Naruto's lips causing the petal to be transferred to his own lips. It was so smooth and silky, that he couldn't resist reaching up to touch it with his fingertips. He was holding the petal in his palm, and Naruto's large hand covered his while intertwining their fingers with the petal trapped between their palms.

Sasuke bit his lower lip as he looked up at Naruto and couldn't help but smile wider then before. He knew Naruto wouldn't just kiss him out of the blue, because he didn't want to scare him. He had to make the next move since Naruto already made a move by interlacing their fingers. It was a silent offer from him. Naruto would try to be a better boyfriend this time and make up for his mistakes. He didn't have to say or ask for anything. So Sasuke only nodded his head while reaching up with his lip and kissing the blond.

Naruto sighed a little, and licked the raven's lips. As soon as Naruto's tongue touched Sasuke's lips, they parted for him, allowing him entrance into the moist cavern. Naruto kissed him slowly, massaging Sasuke's tongue with his own, all the while not letting go of their interlaced hands. Naruto let his other hand drift down and settle on Sasuke's waist. He pulled Sasuke closer to him while he deepened the kiss but was careful to still keep it a slow and passionate one. Sasuke brought his other hand up to Narutos neck and pulled his head lower so he didn't have to reach up so far. He cursed the day when the blond had gotten so much taller than him.

Sasuke moaned into the kiss and wanted more, more of this sensual feeling he only felt when he was in Naruto's arms. He felt so loved; he didn't want to give this up, not now, not ever. He moaned louder when the blond grinded his hips accidentally into the raven's. Sasuke grinded his hips into the blonds in return and the feeling he felt tore him away from the kiss causing him to moan really loud. He was panting and looked into the blue orbs that were filled with love, lust and need. He was sure the same feelings were mirrored in his own eyes.

Naruto on the other hand was holding back a lot. He wanted Sasuke so badly he could have taken him right there in the park. At least the tree was out of sight. It was surrounded by other Sakura trees, hiding their love from others. What made them go to this one tree in the first place, they didn't know, but they had had a feeling that said '_This is it. This is our tree_' He pushed Sasuke slowly backwards towards the Sakura tree, giving him the opportunity to stop this if he wanted. There was no objection though as the raven kissed him again slowly. When Sasuke was up against the tree Naruto couldn't hold back anymore and dove in to kiss him more deeply, passionately. He started to grind his hips into his beautiful raven, causing them both to moan.

Sasuke gasped into the kiss and kissed him harder, wanting more, but as soon as Naruto touched his ass and squeezed it a little he yelped in pain and fear. Naruto stopped kissing and grinding into him and looked into his eyes. Sasuke lowered his face but didn't want to end it like this. He was hard and so was the blond.

"Slowly." mumbled Sasuke as he looked up with half lidded eyes at Naruto, who only nodded and understood. No groping him yet.

Naruto was going to take this slow. He slid his hand down the pale boy's chest and stomach, letting it finally rest on his groin. He started to stroke him slowly through his pants, and as the moans and pants became louder he sped up little by little. He let go of Sasuke's hand that he had still been holding and unbuttoned and unzipped the pants he had given to Sasuke to wear. They fell to his ankles as he started t stroke him once again through his boxers.

Sasuke was panting and moaning. This was nice and good, slow was good for now. He could handle that. He clutched the hand that the blond had let go of only moments before and grabbed Naruto by the hair with his other hand and kissed him. Naruto just smirked and kissed back just as passionately as the raven did.

One of Narutos hands was on Sasukes hip while the other was stroking him at a slightly quicker pace. He slid his hand into Sasuke's boxers and fondled him with his finger, feeling his erection twitch with anticipation. Slowly he took it in his hand and kept the same pace as before. Naruto enjoyed hearing Sasuke moan into the kiss. Suddenly Sasuke broke their kiss and cried out in his climax. It came hard and fast and left Sasuke out of breath. Naruto let go of the now limp member and licked it clean. Naruto moaned at tasting Sasuke again. He heard a sob and opened his eyes to see tears in Sasukes deep black eyes.

"I didn't even feel it! I didn't feel it coming. I couldn't say I was coming!" sobbed Sasuke. He was freaking out. Why he couldn't he feel it? His eyes were now more tearful than before. The blond said nothing but pulled up his boxers and pant before drawing Sasuke into a tight embrace. Sasuke was holding Naruto as hard as he could to himself. Sasuke sobbed into the blond's shirt.

"In time, just wait a little, if it makes you feel better we don't have to do anything…not until you're ready." Naruto said as he rubbed the ravens back.

"No, I want to feel again and I know that it will be you who can make me feel. It's always been you." Sasuke answered honestly.

"Just say stop if anything is too fast." Cooed back the blond, to make sure it was clear to Sasuke he would stop.

Sasuke didn't answer to that, but he felt better now. He let go of Naruto and looked at the other. Naruto smiled a little smile and offered his arm to him, and Sasuke gladly took it as he hooked his arm around the blonds and smiled back. Naruto brushed the tears away from his eyes and his face as they headed back to the apartment.

When they arrived at the apartment there was something off about it. It seemed…like there was someone already in there. Without realising it Sasuke tightened his grip on Naruto's arm. Naruto looked at him for a second. Then he heard a sound from the bathroom.

"God damn it!" A loud yell came from the room which made Sasuke jump. Naruto was already loose and relaxed as he recognized the voice.

"Don't worry, its only my.." He couldn't continue as there was another crash and a loud curse and a blond, tall male came out of the bathroom covered in water from head to toe and a towel on his head.

"Dad." Naruto finally finished. Sasuke looked up at him then back at the tall, blond male and he loosened his grip on the arm.

"What the hell happened here Naruto! I want answers!" said Arashi after he could finally see due to the towel no longer being on his head.

"Oh? Who's that?" asked Naruto's father.

"Dad, I want you to meet Sasuke. Sasuke this is my dad, Arashi." introduced Naruto as he went to his bathroom to check it out.

"Oh, so you are my son's first love. It is nice to meet you." He put his hand out to shake it. Sasuke blushed a little. They looked so similar.

"It's an honour Mr.Uzumaki." Sasuke said as he took his hand and shook it.

"Please, Arashi will be fine." Arashi smiled as he let go of the pale hand.

"Dad, what did you do in the bathroom?" Naruto asked as he came back from the bathroom. "Better question, what are you doing here at all?" His voice took a deeper tone.

"I came because you disappeared from my sight for a few days, what the hell happened?" Arashi asked fuming a little. He wanted to know everything about his son.

"Some things happened" Was the only thing he said as he went to his bedroom and gave some clothes to his father to change into.

"Thanks. I want to hear about these "things" that happened when I come back." said the older blond as he took off into the bedroom this time.

Sasuke looked at Naruto with pleading eyes, but the blond just went to the kitchen to make some tea.

"Don't worry about him, he'll understand and wont judge." Naruto said in a low voice as he sat down next to the Uchiha.

"Alright." Sasuke said in the lowest voice he could manage.

When Arashi came back in dry clothes the tea was ready and the pair was sitting at the dining table. Arashi took a seat in front of the two youngsters and sipped his tea slowly.

"So. Tell me, what happened." Arashi looked at Sasuke who wouldn't look up from his teacup.

"Sasuke was hurt by his ex boyfriend and needed some time to heal mentally, and physically." Naruto answered his fathers' question. He couldn't say anything else of what had happened to Sasuke because it wasn't his to tell. If he tried, he'd only be lying and his father would see right through it.

Arashi looked at Sasuke who was still looking at the now empty teacup. He reached over to Sasuke and lifted his face to meet his eyes.

"Don't be ashamed. I will not judge you because of this. I approve of your love." Arashi smiled as he saw the light flicker in the black empty eyes.

"Thank you." Sasuke smiled a small smile and nodded his head. He hadn't known what to expect from Naruto's father. He was a very rich and successful man and a very handsome one. He was happy that he wasn't judged by this incident.

He looked back at Naruto who smiled and nodded his head. He reached out his hand and held the raven's smaller one in his. Arashi just smiled like a fool and was happy for his son and was mad at who ever hurt his sons love. He wanted to make sure that the one who did it he would pay, but knowing his son, he had already done something about it.

End chapter

**Arashi**: I hope it wasn't toilet water that got on me. puppy eyes

**Faith** (Fai-chan - me): sigh who knows… smirks

**Arashi**: No! You evil thing! pouts

**Sasuke**: Behold the almighty Yondaime pouts. smirks on the extra pout Arashi just made

**Faith**: Hn, I know how to make him pout proud

**Naruto**: Oi, stop being proud and update faster! More smut!

**Sasuke**: That's right. More smut! Stop making me so fragile.

**Faith**: Oh? But you are cute when you are so UKEish.

**Sasuke**: blush

**Naruto**: True, but stop teasing my uke. I want to tease him too.

**Faith**: Want to share him?

**Naruto**: No. He's mine, but you can have me for a little time. wiggles eyebrows

**Faith**: Perfect. licks lips

**Sasuke**: Oi! He is mine! tackles Naruto and snuggles into his chest

**Faith**: smirk It always works.

**Naruto**: wink Thx Fai-chan, you're the best whispers in her ear and takes advantages of Sasuke

**Arashi**: in the corner sulking and mumbling about toilet duck attacks

**Faith**: Aw. goes over to Arashi and hugs him from behind mou.. sorry?

**Arashi**: looks over his shoulder and tackles Fai-chan

**Faith**: Gyaaaa! WTF? gasps

**Arashi**: licks her face

**Faith**: blush

**Arashi**: It always works. winks towards you readers

**Naruto**: Ps: Don't mind I'm bi! winks and goes back to ravishing Sasuke

**Sasuke**: gasp Don't forget moan to review! groan More Naruto!! yells

Sankyuu to Luthien Wildglen for being my BETA :3


	7. Avenged

Sensual Flame

Chapter 7

Arashi stayed with the boys for the rest of the day. Ha was having lots of fun with Sasuke and Naruto. He learned lots of things about the couple and their past relationship, when Arashi didn't know them. He was sad when he heard about Sasuke's family and how they had treated the boy. Being a second-born son himself, Arashi was able to sympathize with Sasuke. He knew all too well how much harder it must have actually been for him. He vowed to himself to make Sasuke's life better, treat him as his own, but of course he wouldn't tell any of the kids about his plan. He wanted to surprise them. He smiled to himself. He shook his head mentally when he saw the two boys looking at him strangely. He just smiled and waved it off.

"Alright boys, I'll leave you to be, I'll give you one more week off Naruto, but then I want you back to work." Arashi said firmly and with a serious expression.

"Alright, thanks dad." smiled the blond as he hugged his father. Arashi hugged Sasuke as well. Naruto stiffened in his hands, still unused to such intimate contact, but he didn't try to push him away either; after what seemed like an eternity, he hugged the older blond to himself.

"Thank you" mumbled the raven to the man who only nodded his head and smiled at him. After bidding them good night, he closed the door behind him and he was gone just like that.

Naruto took care of the dishes and such while Sasuke took a shower. The blond sat down on the couch with a can of coke in the hand. He turned on the music on his laptop which played "Sayonara by Gackt". His mind went back at the night he took off leaving Sasuke alone.

_**Flashback**_

_After riding his bike for hours he finally made it to his destination, and it looked like it was about to collapse. He took off his helmet and got off of his bike. He was mad and he didn't want to hide it at all, and he didn't have to anymore. He wasn't about to scare Sasuke with his anger and the new strength he had anyway, so what _was_ the point in hiding it? _

_He started to walk towards the building which held the person that had hurt his love. As he neared the entrance he was suddenly surrounded by masked men. He sighed and bowed his head, two took him by the arms and one of the guys put the black material to make sure he couldn't see. He didn't see alright but that didn't stop him from counting the steps and the turns they made as he was led by them. He was smirking mentally. Everything was going as he had planned. _

_He stopped any thinking he was doing when the men leading him suddenly stopped walking and the material was taken off of his head roughly. Naruto couldn't see very well where he was but he could tell that he was in some sort of large room, if his still echoing footsteps were anything to go by. He could also hear the sound of water dripping from some broken pipe which seemed a lot louder than it should have. The blonde guessed that like his footsteps, the sound of the water drops was also being magnified from reverberating off the walls multiple times. _

_Then there was a flicker of a light and Naruto's world became bathed in crimson. As his sight got used to the darkness and the little red light he was able to see the outline of the room and several of the dark figures of the masked people in the place as well. Other than the masked people the room seemed completely empty. _

"_What are you doing here?" Asked a very deep voice which came from near the red light._

"_I came to challenge Gaara." Naruto said as he heard some shuffling. _

"_Why do you want to challenge him?" The same voice asked him._

"_He hurt someone I dearly love." The blond responded in the same tone as before which exuded the confidence and power he possessed. _

"_I see. Gaara, you heard him. Do you accept his challenge?" The man asked into the darkness._

"_Yes. But only with one condition." Gaara's deep monotone voice said._

"_Which is?" The blond asked the red head._

"_If I win, I keep him and do whatever I want with him." Gaara said as he started to get more and more excited by the challenge._

"_But if I win, he is mine and you will never so much as look at him, let alone touch him, ever again." Naruto said with his silky voice which made some of the masked people shudder in the darkness._

"_Fine, I won't let you have him though. It was too enjoyable when he screamed while I was fucking him to let him go." Gaara said, trying to make Naruto angrier than he already was._

"_It won't work Gaara; you won't win by making me angry." Naruto told the red head who was fuming on the inside but was very calm on the outside. The only thing that belied his change in mood was the smirk on his face was bigger now. _

"_Hn" Was his only reply. _

_The lights were turned on so that it wasn't too bright or too dark. Naruto had a better chance to take a look around. He saw some weird people that stood on some bricks, they were dressed in black cloaks and were wearing overly large hoods on their head. He couldn't see their faces, but he didn't even care since his mind was focused on Gaara. _

_The room now was much more visible for him. He took a quick look around and noted some things he couldn't see in the darkness with the little red light on. It was a ruin, kind of looking like a cathedral, there were a few bricks that fall of the top or the side of the place, and the columns were slightly cracked thanks to the fights that had been going on there. _

"_Alright, there is only one rule: It's a death match. If Gaara looses, he dies. The same thing goes for you. The one who wins will be able to live his life. That's the only rule." Said the deep voice once again which came from the blood coloured cloaked figure. _

_The whole place started to shake and a huge part of the cathedral's floor started to sink down deep, after it stopped Gaara nodded his head and jumped down into the empty place, Naruto followed after him. It looked empty as the two figures stood down there in front of each other. Naruto took out his sword and waited for Gaara to do the same since he saw that there was a sword tied to his back as well. Gaara unsheathed his sword and stood with it poised in front of him as well. The two lone figures stood facing each other like that for what seemed like an eternity when suddenly they both dashed towards the other. Gaara made a direct frontal attack in hopes that his incredible speed would catch the blond off guard, allowing him to finish the match quickly and claim Sasuke. He wasn't prepared though when the blond feinted to the left, dodging the blade aimed for his stomach, and countering with a frontal slash of his own which the red head narrowly avoided. The two continued in this way for quite a while, attacking, dodging, and countering. They didn't hold back, it was a death match after all. Neither one wanted to die in a place like this. Naruto never thought he would have to fight like this again, but neither was about to give up Sasuke without a fight, no pun intended._

_Gaara was getting mad since Naruto dodged every single attack he made. He was fighting with everything he had and yet he still couldn't touch the blond. He was fuming now and saw red as he slowly realized that it was a very real possibility that he could die tonight._

_The blonds' mind, on the other hand, was clear and knew that the red head was becoming more livid by the minute. Honestly, Naruto was playing with Gaara. The red head was very similar to himself and perhaps in a different situation they could even have become friends. However, the red head had stepped over the line when he had beaten and raped Sasuke and that was unforgivable in the blonds mind. Therefore, Gaara needed to pay for what he had done and that would be a relatively easy task to complete. There was no doubt about it; Gaara was a good fighter and a worthy opponent otherwise. Unfortunately for the red head though, Naruto was still better than the blood thirsty boy who was mad as hell at him right now. He saw the determination on the boys face and smirked which didn't go unnoticed by the red head. He dashed forward and was able to cut the blonds arm, but not without getting harmed himself._

_Gaara was about to snap with frustration but was surprised when the blond put his sword away. He frowned at him and realised that the blond knew it, the blond knew that he was not good with swords. He was a better fighter with his own body as his weapon. He nodded his head and put away his sword as well and started to fight with hand to hand combat. _

_As the martial arts fight started, the whole room took on an air of excited frenzy. Nearly everyone in the room knew that Gaara's specialty was martial arts. There was no way he could loose now._

_They didn't know that Naruto was much better than Gaara at martial arts as well. They became even more excited when the fight got more serious. They were punching each other, kicking, dodging. Soon though it became obvious that Gaara was going to loose the fight if he didn't do something soon. That something came in the form of Gaara pulling a knife out of his sleeve and was about to stab Naruto in the chest, but the blond was faster by a second and grabbed the knife from his sleeve and sliced the red heads throat. The Blond was shocked at his own actions, as were the other members of Gaara's little gang. _

_He watched as Gaara's body slumped on the floor and the blood gushed out from the wound. He cleaned the knife off of the blood, still watching the blood pool around Gaara, and put it away. _

"_As you have proven, you are stronger than him. Even though this was a bet between you too, you are free to live, but never come back here or we will kill you and you're little family" The deep voice sounded amused but shocked at the same time. Naruto only nodded his head and bowed to the man. The same three from before put the blindfold on him and led him out of the whole shitty place. They took off the blindfold as soon as they got out and vanished back into the building. _

_The sun was about to come up. He was surprised to see it; he never thought it would take so long. Now that he was safely out of the wretched building, he took some time and cleaned Gaara's knife of the blood that still clung to the blade, even going so far as to detach the blade from the handle to make sure the blade was completely devoid of any stains that sought to mar the sleek piece of steel. As soon as he was done he got on his bike and took off to get back to Sasuke. Hopefully he was still sleeping from the dose of soporific he gave him last night._

_**End Flashback**_

He was jolted out from his thoughts as a warm body was snuggled closer to his own. He looked down to see Sasuke there blushing lightly and playing with the remote control searching for something to watch.

Naruto smiled and raised his arm to hold the raven to him closer. He sipped his coke and gave the rest to Sasuke.

"I'll go take a shower myself." Naruto told the raven as he got up.

"Alright." The raven answered and looked up to see Naruto watching him. The blond swooped down and gave the other man a peck on his lips before he took off to the bathroom. Sasuke smiled and touched his lips.

'_God what are you doing to me Naruto'_ Thought the raven as he tried to find something interesting on the TV. _'I'm acting like a stupid school girl around him, I think I might have fallen for him really bad'_ Giggling he widened his eyes and cursed himself. _'Giggling too? I'm going to punish Naruto for this'_ the raven thought as he was unable to suppress the creeping blush on his cheeks that he had fallen victim to in his embarrassed state. He thought back at the memories they shared together. He was so happy being with Naruto. It was actually one of his (secret) big dreams. He smiled as he thought back to how Naruto had made him cum at the Sakura tree yesterday where they had shared their first kiss at long time ago.

'_I think, for being raped, I did handle it pretty good. I don't flinch much and I can't wait for me to heal so I can have Naruto again. The night we danced together so close... God! I can feel him now just thinking about it.'_ He blushed once again as he closed his eyes and everything that happened yesterday came in his mind. He bit his lower lip as he thought of that sexy body of the blonde's. His breath hitched and moaned as he felt something sliding near to his groin. Sasuke groaned as he felt a little push at his growing erection. He heard a small chuckle and opened his eyes to see the blond standing in the hallway. He could see that Naruto was amused. Why? His eyes widened when he realised that the blond wasn't near enough to touch him. Slowly he looked down and almost yelled as he saw an orange fur ball is his lap purring and snuggling closer to his groin.

"I see you are warming up to my pet as well" Naruto said, voice dripping of amusement.

"W-what?" He looked confused for a second then it hit him hard what the blond was saying.

"Very funny, it's your fault anyways" Huffed the raven, taking the bundle of orange off of his groin. He was finally able to see what had caused his embarrassment when it uncurled itself.

"Meet Nao (Nao means '_honest'_ in Japanese), Nao meet Sasuke" Introduced the blond as he sat down next to the raven. In a second the fox kit jumped in his lap snuggling up to him purring and settling down to sleep. Naruto smiled and immediately started to pat the fox.

"Are they really letting you keep him here?" the raven asked as he watched the fox snuggle himself closer to the blond.

"Yeah" Answered the blond as he hugged the ivory teen closer to him.

The Blond, accompanied by Sasuke as well as Nao, moved to the living room. Everyone quieted down as they all settled in for a few hours of TV. Sasuke and Naruto started out sitting next to each other on the couch, but by the end of the night Sasuke had managed to make his way into Naruto's lap, and consequently fell asleep in Naruto's arms.

He smiled as he watched the raven sleep. He was so innocent looking while he slept. He couldn't keep his eyes off of him. He didn't want to wake him up so he cradled the boy in his arms and took him into his bedroom. As soon as they were in the bed he fell asleep as well. He was tired after all that had happened. Now they could start a new life together once again.

End Chapter

**Sasuke**: To snuggle with Naruto is one thing but the fox was snuggling with my groin. That's just wrong. scowls

**Naruto**: It was funny. laughs

**Luthien Wildglen:** Not just funny, HILARIOUS!!! rolls on floor from laughing so hard

**Sasuke:** Hey! When did you get here? points accusingly at Luthien

**Luthien Wildglen:** stops rolling on floor Ummm, just now?

**Arashi**: Who cares when she got here, the point is she's right, it was HILARIOUS! smirks

**Sasuke:** But she's laughing at me! This is all your fault Faith! glares at Luthien

**Faith**: raise an eyebrow

**Luthien Wildglen: **gets up off the floorHeyit's not her fault that you felt the need to "warm up" to Naruto's pets. waggles eyebrows suggestively

**Sasuke:** I was doing nothing of the sort! Faith! Control your beta!

**Faith**: Hn, don't want to control her. That's what you get from twisted minded persons. sips coke while looking through some newspaper

**Naruto**: Yeah! And besides, I like Faith's twisted mind. smiles cutely

**Arashi**: Me to, until it has something to do with me and the toilet ducks. shudders

**Sasuke**: Well, it's not that bad but I hope there won't be more embarrassing things with Nao. Nao jumps Sasuke legs and humps it.

**Luthien Wildglen:** You mean like that?points at Sasuke's leg

**Sasuke**: Faith! Yells and tries to shake Nao off of his leg

**Faith**: Did you say something? asks while eating bon-bon still not looking up

**Naruto**: Twisted mind.

**Arashi**: Hm. Love it. laughs it off

Out of nowhere water with toilet ducks pours onto Arashi's head.

**Naruto**: Still love it? snickering

**Arashi**: Faith! growls and with the help of Sasuke, tries to do harm to Faith

**Faith**: Oh? I just thought of these things and it happened? Cool. thinks of Naruto smexing Sasuke and Arashi doing a striptease for her and guess what, they happen!

**Sasuke**: Review! moans loudly from behind the couch

**Faith**: puts up her legs crossed by the ankle on the table and eats and drinks Free yaoi and striptease. sigh this is the good life I tell you. goes back to watch the porn and dance

**Luthien Wildglen:** Oh Yeaaaaaaaah! giggles and joins Faith at the table

**Faith**: Only smirks at her

Thanks for being my BETA Luthien Wildglen.


	8. Weirdness

Sensual Flame

Chapter 8

The next day when Sasuke opened his eyes, he felt really alone and lonely. He shot up from lying on the bed and looked around. The room was very unfamiliar. He looked next to himself and he didn't see the blond there. He started to freak out, since he was in a place that he didn't know and there was no blond in the room.

He slowly got up from the bed and he made his way to look around in the room. His family symbol was all over the room, but why was everything so unfamiliar then? The whole room was dark and you could feel the sadness and sorrow undulating off the walls. The room was huge and was kind of empty. It wasn't decorated at all and it was quite scary in his eyes. Then he saw two doors and walked to one of them slowly to open it. As soon as he did he found himself in a bathroom which was huge as well. It looked old to him but beautiful in its ways. If you went into an antique shop you could probably find the same style of furniture, fabrics and everything else. He started to freak out more and looked around all over the place.

"Naruto?!" He yelled out, he hoped the blond was near him or at least in the same place.

Nothing came from the empty walls, but silence. He started to walk in the huge house; he walked from one room to another and another. Finally he made it to the living room and more of that old furniture was there, old tv, fabrics. They looked new but he knew better.

"Naruto? Are you here?" Asked out in a weak voice and he was about to slump to the floor when he could hear someone knocking on the door. He walked to the door and slowly opened and his eyes lit up when he saw Naruto, but he was wearing a weird outfit which didn't know he owned. Naruto was wearing dark blue pants and sweater. On the sweater he was wearing a green vest and on his hand he wore blue fingerless gloves. He didn't care what he looked like; he just jumped the blond and hugged him. He felt Naruto stiffen but he didn't pay attention to it.

"Sasuke? Are you okay?" The blond asked him while awkwardly he put his arms around the raven.

"Now I'm much better. What is this place?" Sasuke asked the blond who looked like a fish out of water.

"Sasuke, are you sure you're okay? You never acted this way before." Naruto told the man who was still hugging him and not paying attention to anything. He let go of Naruto a little but still held on to him. He looked in the blue ocean eyes of his love and frowned.

"Of course I'm okay. Just don't leave me here please. I don't want to be alone just yet." Sasuke answered and leaned up to kiss Naruto, but the blond put a finger on his lips while bending his neck a little back so the raven could not kiss him.

"Sasuke, what are you doing? If he comes home and he sees this he'll kill me, or at least he'll try." Naruto said as he let go of the raven who only frowned and looked away not understanding what the hell was going on.

"Who are you talking about? I don't understand you. Yesterday in the park you…" He looked away with tears in his eyes that slipped down his pale cheek continuously. He felt two warm bigger hands cup his cheek and his black eyes met blue ones which held concern.

"Sasuke, I just got back from a mission last night with Kakashi. What are _you _talking about? Why are you acting so different from how you used to be? What happened to change you so much?" The blond asked with concern.

"I'm not sure…I don't get it! What the hell is this place?! Why are you wearing such weird clothing? Why the hell aren't you kissing and holding me? What the hell is going on?!" He screamed while crying and almost dropped on the floor but the blond held him up and took him in his arms bridal style and went deeper in the house after closing the door behind him.

The raven just cried and snuggled closer to Naruto's chest, he felt the blond sit down on the couch with him in his arms and started rocking him to calm him down while petting his back and fondling his head.

"Shh, just relax, it'll be okay, it'll be…okay." He said in a soothing voice which made the raven calmer and he felt much better but snuggled closer and closer even if it wasn't comfortable. The blond just held him and hummed in a low voice.

He felt really tired and soon fell asleep as he was rocked and relaxed. The blond stopped rocking and the raven started to squirm again so he started in the same slow pace once again. Sasukes face was in Naruto's neck and the blond could feel the warm breath on his skin which made him get goose bumps. He looked down at the raven and smiled a little. He didn't understand what he was saying, they had been best friends and rivals for a long time and they had no other relationship. They did love each other but only in a way as best friends can.

As the sun went down it gave an orange hue to the whole room and the pair as well. He was still rocking the raven in his hands and humming. He had lots of stamina so that wasn't a problem though he knew someone was waiting for him and they would come sooner or later to get him.

Sasuke soon started to move around a little and opened his eyes. He was met with blue ones again and he smiled which surprised the blond much more.

"Naruto" He said his name in a very bedroom voice which was cute to Naruto and smiled back.

"Hey, you are feeling any better?" The blond asked him and let the raven sit up in his lap in a better position.

Suddenly the blond was straddled by the raven and two pale arms circled around the blonds' neck.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked nervously while holding Sasuke by his hip.

"I love you Naruto" Confessed the raven to the wide-eyed blonde who couldn't say anything. Sasuke took this chance and kissed him on the lips. He started nibbling on the blondes lower lip wanting him to open up.

"Please Naruto." That lusty voice came from those cute little pink lips and the blond obeyed. He opened his mouth to welcome Sasuke's tongue. Naruto didn't know what he was doing, but it felt too good to stop, so he started to kiss back and win dominance over the kissing by sucking on Sasuke's tongue. Sasuke moaned and wanted to grind his hips into Naruto's but found out he couldn't because there was something between them. They both stopped when they heard a growl from behind Sasuke. Both of them looked to see an angry Gaara and Hinata by the door.

"No!" Sasuke yelled out and hugged the blond to him not letting go of him.

"What the hell do you mean no?!" Killing intent was in the air and Sasuke started to shake. Gaara was mad, very mad.

"Naruto-kun, would you explain this to me?" Hinata asked and she was about to cry.

"Hinata-chan…" Naruto said as he tried to pry the raven's arms from him.

"I'm listening." Hinata said while standing straight and very pregnant.

"Hurry up Naruto or I will kill you." Gaara hissed and felt bad when he saw Sasuke flinch and shake.

Naruto gave up trying to pry the boy off of him and just held him by his hip which Gaara didn't like at all. He was about to open his mouth when Sasuke screamed loudly and pushed himself away from the blond so he could see better and almost fell hard onto the floor, but the blond caught him. Sasuke was yelling and crying and stood up. This was when he realized he had a huge belly.

"What the fuck is this?" he yelled out loud and looked around, he didn't know where to look or which one of the three people to look at.

"Don't tell me you don't remember Sasuke, you are carrying my child and you are my 'wife'" Gaara told him slowly to make his 'love' understand and try to calm him down.

"What the fuck are you talking about? Males can not get pregnant and as far as I know I am a male!" Yelled the raven who was shaken up by this new information.

"What's wrong with you love?" Gaara asked while walking closer to him which made Sasuke back up to the wall.

"Don't come near me you freak! You raped me! Get the hell out of here!" Still screaming he started to dash to Naruto who was now standing and watching as well, but before Sasuke could get there he was grabbed by Gaara which made him flinch and cry much harder.

"Let go of me!" The raven was hysterical and was getting tired very fast. How come he couldn't see the belly?! Well he didn't pay attention to anything but to Naruto and the god damn house.

"Never!" Yelled and angry Gaara and grabbed Sasuke's arm better and pulled him close to him and was about to kiss him. Sasuke yelled out loud so as to be heard by anything or anyone.

Sasuke suddenly shot up and his eyes opened, yelling out a "no" loud and clear. His eyes darted around the room, and when his mind finally registered that we was back in Naruto's room, relief flooded through him. _'It was only a nightmare' _he thought to himself, but that relief was short lived when he went to feel for the blond and didn't find him next to him. He immediately started to panic again as he re-evaluated the room he was in. He was in the blonds' room all right and the furniture was better than the other house he had woken up in. He was getting scared and wanted Naruto. He wanted to feel him kiss him, hold him, touch him.

He sat up and looked around once again to make sure he really was at home. _'Wait, when did this become my home?...Maybe when I realized that Naruto and I are…', _but Sasuke didn't dwell on his new revelation, because at the moment all he wanted was Naruto, so he got and went in search of his blond.

He looked everywhere but didn't find him, he tried to calm himself down but it didn't really work. He paced in the living room for a long time. He didn't eat or drink, he couldn't. He was scared after that nightmare. It was about 1 in the afternoon when the doors opened and the familiar blond head and strong body came in with groceries in hands. He stopped pacing and just watched the blond who looked right at him. He put down the groceries on the floor and Sasuke started to run towards him, when he got there he hugged Naruto around his neck and his legs went around his waist. He was crying and hugged the other male as close to him as possible.

Naruto looked back to see his father with an amusing smile on his face but was just as confused as Naruto. They just nodded their heads and the older male took the bags from the floor and closed the door while Naruto took Sasuke in the bedroom.

Arashi was in the kitchen humming while making lunch. He wanted answers too but he left the young men alone for now.

As for Naruto, he hugged the raven to himself and started to rock him on the bed while humming and fondling his head. Sasuke stopped crying, it was the same tune he hummed in his dream. He smiled a little but then frowned and pushed him away from the blonds' chest. They were staring at each other and the blond kissed his lips lightly and smiled at him. Sasuke smiled back a little. He got off of the blond and started pulling Naruto by his arm to the kitchen.

Arashi was humming and was almost done with the lunch, it was easy and fast and very good.

"Smells good." Naruto told the older male who just smiled and nodded his head.

"Good 'morning' Sasuke." He smiled and waved to the raven who did the same thing and sat down on the couch.

Arashi looked at his son but the younger blond just shook his head a little. He heard a grumble from the living room and poked his head out to see Sasuke blushing on the couch. He was hungry and the smell in the kitchen didn't make it better. Naruto smiled while watching the raven and when said boy felt the stare he looked at Naruto and blushed harder which made the blonde grin. He winked at the sitting boy and went back to the kitchen. He got the plates out and set them on the table.

"Sasuke, lunch is ready." Said the older blond from the kitchen.

"Hai." Sasuke turned off the TV and walked into the dining room and took a seat next to Naruto.

They started to eat in silence, everyone content to enjoy the meal and each others company in peace. Soft chirping came from the window in the dining room and all of them looked to see a small bird singing with its back to them. Arashi smiled and both boys just looked away with a small smile on their faces and continued to eat. All three of them felt really relaxed thanks to the little birds' singing. It was a little nightingale; it did not stop chirping its song for a long time.

"What happened?" The blunt question came from Arashi. He wanted to know if everything was alright. Sasuke flinched and looked down on his plate and started to play with the food.

"Sasuke, we just want to know if everything is all right. You should know both of us will help you without judging you or anything else." Naruto said while he held the ravens' hand in his own.

Sasuke looked up at them and saw Arashi smile and nod. It was so weird that he felt so safe with him as well. He nodded his head and took a big breath.

"It was just a nightmare, but it was so real. I woke up in a room which was totally strange to me and when I called for Naruto, no one answered. The place was huge, I think it was a mansion but it was old looking, like it was in the past or something. It was really freaky; the whole mansion was filled with sadness and sorrow. Like someone died there and when I got to the living room there came a knock on the door. I opened it slowly and then it was you Naruto, but you were wearing dark blue, pants and sweater, with a green vest over it and blue fingerless gloves. I jumped you the second I saw you and you flinched but I didn't care. You asked me if I was okay and such but I freaked and almost fainted." He blushed at this and looked down on his plate once again still blushing. He knew both of them were watching him.

"You started to rock me in your arms and hummed the same tune you just did not long ago, it was weird but it made me feel better and I fell asleep, when I woke up I straddled you and kissed you, and you kissed me back as well, but then I tried to…get closer to you but I couldn't. I was about to see why, but a familiar voice growled and we both looked at the door which was right behind me." He sighed and took a garlic shrimp from the plate and ate it.

"It was Gaara and Hinata. She was pregnant. Gaara wanted an explanation as well as Hinata of why you and I were kissing…but I just hugged you as close as I could. Then I felt something was really wrong so I looked down while hugging you and thans when I freaked the most. I yelled and jumped away from you but you caught me before I could hurt myself by hitting the floor. I was pregnant as well, and it was Gaara's and he wanted to kiss me and he told me I was his wife." He shook and started to hold back his tears but a few slipped down on his pale cheek.

"You were with Hinata and she was expecting your child. Please Naruto don't ever do that! Don't leave me for her or anyone else! I don't think I can live without you." By the time Sasuke had finished his story; Naruto had already stood up and was holding the raven in his arms while he sobbed and hugged himself closer to the blond's chest.

"I'll never leave you. Not for Hinata or for anyone else in this life." He said lowly in his ear, but Arashi had heard it and smiled at the couple.

"Is Gaara _that_ guy?" Arashi asked and Naruto gave a nod to him. He saw anger in his father's eyes but soon it faded when he saw Naruto's eyes. He saw that he had already taken care of that. The determination and love in those eyes to make Sasuke happy made his heart swell with pride.

When Sasuke felt better they continued to eat. After eating all of them drunk some wine and went to watch some movie together. After the movie Arashi bid them good bye and went home to his own place.

"You don't have to worry about Gaara anymore." Naruto said out of the blue after his father took off. He was still holding Sasuke in his arms while starting the next movie. Sasuke snuggled closer to him, his head on the blondes' shoulder and he was holding his hand, fingers intertwined. He looked up to Naruto, whose face was facing the TV, not him.

"What do you mean by that?" Sasuke asked curiously, he wanted to know what he meant by that.

"He will no longer bother you." Was the only answer he got. He just hoped the blond didn't do anything stupid to anger Gaara, he knew the guy could be really dangerous.

"You didn't do anything stupid did you?" Biting his lower lip he still looked at the blond who finally looked at him and shook his head. The movie started but both of them were staring at each other. Sasuke suddenly blushed and turned his face to the TV. Naruto only smirked and hugged the boy closer to him.

"If I was going to get pregnant, I want it to be your child." He mumbled sulking at the thought he had Gaara's child. He didn't know he said it out loud but when the blond snickered he blushed harder and looked at the blond.

"I don't like the idea of you getting pregnant by anyone other than me either. I probably would kill the guy who dared to do that." Naruto answered with a smile on his face.

"Good." Mumbled Sasuke again and he hid his face in the blonds' t-shirt and neck.

Suddenly he was lying on the sofa and the blond on top of him smiling down at him. The raven blushed and encircled his hands around the tan neck. Naruto didn't put all of his weight on the raven, only at the pelvis, but he did not grind into him. He was on his elbows and was fondling the raven's face and neck.

"I love you Naruto." Sasuke told his love while watching him. Naruto smiled and fondled the raven's lower lip with his index finger lightly, making Sasuke lick his lip. It was tickling him and he blushed.

"Love you too Sasuke. Always have, always will." With that said he kissed him slowly and passionately. He gnawed on the lower lip of his love which opened and he dove in with his tongue and lapped the raven's mouth all over. He sucked on the tongue and it made Sasuke moan and he ground into Naruto a little. He stiffened a little, but kept kissing Naruto back.

The blond stopped kissing him and changed the position so he was lying on the sofa while Sasuke was lying on top of him. He felt Sasuke stiffen and knew why, but it wasn't him who did it, it was the raven himself. He turned to the TV and Sasuke did the same thing but he smiled, he was the one who wanted more, but Naruto understood. He bit his lower lip and felt so giddy. He wanted to squeal loudly while snuggling to the blond, but he _only_ snuggled into him.

After the rape he was different, but he wouldn't let anyone else see how he had changed. The minute he stepped out of the apartment, and wasn't with Naruto, he would put on a mask of strength and indifference. No one would ever know the horror he had been put through, no one except Naruto. He would wear his mask in public, but not to Naruto. To Naruto he would be himself, not the mask that once almost destroyed his life. As they watched the movie both of them fell asleep. Everyone was tired and it was no wonder at all now was it?

End Chapter

**Sasuke**: You go girl! Though I hate the beginning! Made me pregnant and wife of the one I hate the most.

**Faith**: Ano.. gomen? looks innocently at Sasuke

**Sasuke**: Be glad I like you or I would so 'sharingan' you! glares while smiling

**Faith**: Hm… well if you use tsukuyomi on me, make me watch you two have sex all the time. Now that's a good punishment. smirks and nods her head

**Luthien Wildglen:** Oh that's so dirty! But so good. Sign me up for that kind of torture too!

**Faith:** Alright! winks at her and signs her up for more smut

**Naruto**: Well, you can make that come true you know Fai-chan. smirks and winks at her

**Luthien Wildglen: **I so totally second that motion!

**Faith: **Only nods her head while smirking and coming up with ideas

**Sasuke**: Naruto! glomps him and snuggles

**Faith**: Maybe I made him too OOC? But hey its cute, I'm sick of the bastardness.

**Arashi**: How true. He is cuter like this. smiles and nods head

**Naruto**: Yep definitely.

**Luthien Wildglen: **Yeah he's cute now! Just don't bring Hinata into the real picture. Then you'd really see the jealous bastardness come out… Of course then again that could make Sasuke in the mood if you know what I mean Faith. winks and nudges Faith

**Faith:** smirks while nodding her head at Luthien's idea and more of those very naughty ideas come to mind in that already twisted mind of hers

**Arashi**: looks at Faith and smirks Oi Fai-chaaaan, your nose is bleeding. puts tissue in her nose

**Faith**: Mou, arigato. smiles and takes a sip from the coke. I might get you together with someone.

**Arashi**: Really? With whom? asks excitedly

**Faith**: Hm…smirks how about someone who knows how to flush the toilet?

**Luthien Wildglen: **Oh, that's harsh! But pretty damn funny!

**Naruto**: laughs at his father's face and keeps playing with Sasuke's hair

**Arashi**: Fai-chan!! warns and pounces on her and…. (you don't have to know what he did to me sweatdrops)

**Naruto:** Aw, poor Fai-chan. Oh she'll get over it. smirks at Fai-chan as she's twitching on the floor while Arashi is licking his finger off from "who knows what"

**Sasuke**: Twisted minded girl activates mangekyou sharingan at Faith You'll be punished by watching me and Naruto having too much smut for your own good! smirks when Faith pales. Let the smut begin! ….

**Luthien Wildglen:** Don't say things like that Sasuke! You'll have crazy yaoi fans after her for some HOT action between you and your lovely blond!

**Faith**: covered in chocolate all over, she flinches at the eyes of some fan Ano… mumbles and runs off… fans running after her

**Luthien Wildglen: **sweatdrops Too late…someone help out Faith! Arashi! Naruto! Sasuke! Do _something_!

**Arashi**: smirks Don't mess with the YellowFlash! Blue toilet duck pokes its head out of **Arashi's** pants.

**Blue Toilet Duck**: Quack quack.

**Arashi**: Fai-chaaaaaaaan! Yells angrily

**Luthien Wildglen:** That is so not what I had in mind when I said help Faith. Oh well, I guess she can take care of herself. I'm off to watch Naruto and Sasuke get it on!

**Faith**: The power of the duck. smirks while licking off the chocolate from her fingers while sitting on top of the wardrobe as the fans try to get her

**Ps:** I know Sasuke has no mangekyou sharingan YET, but hey if he is already OOC why not making him have it already?

Sankyuu for Luthien Wildglen for being my wonderful BETA. :3


	9. The Moving

Sensual Flame

Chapter 9

A few days passed without going out with their friends. Sasuke needed to be able to have people around him; first it was Naruto of course, than Arashi. While Sasuke was with Naruto and Arashi, he began to feel much more comfortable with people around him. Not much, but a little.

He had always been "anti-social". He did not like new people in his life, especially because then he would have to trust them and open up to them. With his friends, he was open but not so much that it could hurt him in any way, mentally, physically or in any other way.

To be able to trust a person was hard for him. He knew, thanks to the rape, he had changed a lot, but he still kept his mask. Right now he was watching TV with Naruto who was holding him in his arms. He snuggled closer to him and smiled, he would be just as happy to stay with the blond for the rest of his life. Friends were not necessary to him, since he had Naruto, his best friend, and lover.

Nao, Naruto's fox pet, jumped into his lap and he heard a chuckle from the blond. He started to pet the fox which yipped in thanks and snuggled into Sasuke's lap. The raven looked up to see Naruto's eyes on the TV and not on him to mock him about what happened a few days ago with the kit. He looked back at the kit which was facing him and staring at him. He cocked his face to the right a little and the kit did the same thing. Sasuke smiled and reached out to pet the fox which let him do so and enjoyed the fondling, playing with its fur.

"I have to go back to work soon Sasuke." Naruto stated out of the blue and looked down at Sasuke who stiffened as soon as he heard the blond say it.

"I know, but I don't really want to be alone." Whispered the raven haired man.

"Tell you what, move in here with me. It'll be much easier for both of us to see each other." The blond stated once again and smiled down at the raven.

"Is that okay with you?" Mumbled Sasuke, which earned him a glare.

"Sasuke, stop acting like this already. You know I would love to have you here with me. Stop asking me if I love you or just want to use you as _he_ did." Snapped the blond, he felt Sasuke go frigid and looked up at him.

"I need time! Don't ask me to just forget it so easily!" The raven snapped back and stood up, which made Nao fall on its back and growl at the raven.

Sasuke made his way to the front door but he was stopped by a hand on his arm, he tried to snatch his arm back but he couldn't. He started to struggle against Naruto's hold and was panicking. The strong hand on his arm made him remember Gaara and what he had done to him. His eyes started to get wet and yelled loudly to let him go.

Naruto was annoyed by always having to prove that he wouldn't hurt him or force him into anything and grabbed the boy by both of his arms this time and shook him a little, when the raven did not budge he hoisted him on his shoulder and made his way to the bedroom.

Sasuke was breathing harshly and was chocking on his saliva while screaming, crying and struggling against his love. He totally forgot that it was Naruto and thought it was Gaara who was making him feel this way. He kept yelling out Gaara's name telling him to stop and such.

Finally when Naruto got to his room he dropped the raven on the bed and got on top of him. Sasuke kept struggling and the blond grabbed both of his wrists and held it above the raven's head.

"Sasuke, snap out of it!" Snapped the blond at his love. The raven stopped and hiccupped, because of the crying and yelling he had just done.

"You know I won't hurt or force you. I will wait but you should give me some credit as well. I need you to hang on and be strong for me." The blond said as he let go of his wrist then got this look in his eyes which made Sasuke hiccup more and gulp aloud.

"What are.." He was cut off as the blond grabbed him by the waist and started to tickle him. Sasuke started to laugh so loud that the blond flinched a little, but he was enjoying seeing his love like this once again.

When they had fights way back, Naruto used this to make the raven feel better. Those wicked fingers always knew where to tickle, there was a very sensitive place on the raven which was avoided by those fingers he loved so much. The raven was glad he was not tickled there. He didn't know what he would do if Naruto tickled him there, because that place was usually tickled lightly just before they had sex.

Sasuke was screaming for him to stop, his eyes were full of tears of joy now which made Naruto much happier. He never liked it when his love was like this. He did not show pity but love for the boy.

Naruto stopped the tickling and watched as the raven's breath went back to normal after a few minutes and smiled at him. Sasuke smiled too and threw his arms around the tanned neck and pulled the blond closer to him. He kissed his lips lightly and hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry Naruto." Murmured the raven in the blonds' ear.

"Me too, I didn't mean to snap but I'm still angry about what Gaara did to you that I just can't forget it. You know I am patient with you." Whispered Naruto into Sasuke's ear. He started to nibble on his neck lightly a few times then stopped and hugged the raven much closer to him. He changed the position and now Sasuke was on top of him lying and panting softly.

Nao came in and yipped, pacing around in the room. He was hungry and wanted to eat badly. Both of the lover's heads shot up at the yipping and smiled.

"Let me feed him." Smiled the raven as he got out of the blonds hands and bed. He made his way to the kitchen, Nao yipping and jumping around after Sasuke.

Sasuke took Nao's plate and poured milk in it.. He sat down in front of the kit while he watched him lap the milk with its cute little tongue.

"I can see why Naruto likes you so much. You are so cute." Sasuke told the kit which looked up and yipped and went back to eat.

Sasuke giggled which was okay when he was around Naruto or Arashi. It did not scare him anymore. He patted the little fox and watched him finish the milk. As soon as the kit was done he was yipping and pushing the plate with its small nose towards Sasuke, who smiled and got up to get more milk. He poured out some more for Nao and then took a glass and poured some for himself and drunk it in sips.

Sasuke was startled when he felt a hand brush against the nape of his neck and looked back to see Naruto get some milk out from the fridge and sat behind the raven. Sasuke leaned back into the warm chest and smiled. He poured more into the kit's plate and into Sasuke's glass and took it and drank the rest of it.

"So do you want to go out tonight?" The blond asked while licking his lips from milk.

"Sure, but somewhere private, somewhere where there aren't a lot of people around." Sasuke answered and turned his head into the blonds' neck. He loved his smell. He just could not get enough of it.

Naruto stood up and put the milk away and held his hand out for Sasuke to take which he did. They smiled at each other and went to get ready to go out.

Naruto had changed into a pair of black jeans and shoes, a navy blue sweater and a black vest. Sasuke had a strange look on his face. Naruto's black sweater slid down on his left shoulder which showed his blue t-shirt and the hem of the pants he was wearing were fold up to shorten them. Naruto chuckled at the sight of him but did not mind.

"So, let's get your stuff first from your place then we can go and hang around in some not so crowed places." Naruto said as he took Sasuke by the shoulder and hugged him underneath his arm.

"Are you sure it is okay?" Sasuke asked while blushing. He looked up at Naruto who gave him an annoyed look then smiled and tickled him once again which earned him a laugh, which was very rare from the raven haired man. He closed his apartment door and locked it and started to walk to the elevator.

As soon as they got out of the elevator Sasuke followed the blond since he had no idea which car belonged to Naruto. Then his eyes widened when he saw the blond approach a black Mercedes Benz.

"Wow, that's a nice car." Sasuke said as he checked out the car.

"You saying it like you have no car." Naruto replied which earned him a light punch in the arm. He got in the passenger seat and Naruto to the drivers seat. He started the car and took off to Sasuke's house.

The ride to the raven's house was uneventful. Sasuke felt safe and suddenly wanted to listen to music and turned the CD player on. Unfortunately the blond driving the car had the bad habit of forgetting to turn the music down when he was done listening to it, so when Sasuke turned the music on he had his ears blasted out when the loud Techno music started to play. Sasuke couldn't suppress the jump that his body involuntarily did as a result of the shock.

His face was priceless and Naruto didn't even bother suppressing the smirk that bloomed on his face as he turned the volume down a little.

"It's a wonder you haven't gone deaf by now listening to music this loud!" Half shouted half mumbled Sasuke as his head started to move on its own to the music.

"It's not that loud." Naruto said as he looked at Sasuke for a second and smirked once again. He found the boy much more amusing than he had used to be. He had changed a lot, both of them had, and both of them had changed for the better.

In a couple minutes they got to Sasuke's place which was an apartment as well. He had used to share it with Gaara and was a little frightened to go in. Naruto sensed it and turned to the man.

"What's up?" Naruto asked while he took Sasuke's hand in his and stroked his thumb over Sasuke's one pale one.

"Gaara, I shared it with him." Mumbled Sasuke and looked at Naruto who nodded and got out of the car. So did Sasuke after a little hesitation.

Naruto looked up at the tall apartment building and he felt a slightly smaller hand grab his own, he squeezed the smaller hand and looked at Sasuke who started to walk in a slow place, taking Naruto with him. They got into the elevator and went to the 9th floor, where Sasuke's apartment was. The ride to the floor seemed so slow that the raven felt like it had been hours since he'd been in the iron box called an elevator.

There was a loud dinging sound which made him realize that they had reached the 9th floor. The doors opened and Naruto took his hand once again and pulled him out. He felt himself stiffen when he saw the familar place and started to shake.

"Sasuke, is this the place where he…" He trailed off when he saw how scared the raven was.

There is a saying that you should face your fears. Well Naruto took this opportunity to pull the raven with him. He already knew the number of the apartment he stayed at. Sasuke was in such a trance that he did not feel anything, he shook and was scared but saw nothing. He was snapped out of the trance when he heard the door click behind him and he stiffened and slowly looked behind him. For a second he saw Gaara's smirking face which scared him even more. In a blink of an eye he saw Naruto's beautiful blue orbs which made him calm a little.

"Come on Sasuke, we have things to do." Naruto said as he walked closer to Sasuke. Once again the raven saw Gaara; he said the same thing just before he had raped him.

Naruto slowly grabbed his upper arm and Sasuke screamed a little, but once again saw Naruto not Gaara. He was getting so confused and started to hyperventilate. He was seeing Gaara again, not Naruto. He could not see which was which. All of the memories of being raped came back to him and he fell to his knees and held his head in his hands.

"Sasuke. What are you afraid of?" Naruto asked as he kneeled down in front of him. He was pushing Sasuke to get over it.

"Nobody's here but you and me." Whispered the blond.

_**Flashback**_

_Gaara hit Sasuke hard across the face and while the raven flew to the floor the red head started to undo his belt and pants. He ripped off Sasuke's pants and boxer, even though the raven was kicking, screaming, and hitting Gaara, the red-head still over powered him. _

"_Come' on Sasuke, what are you afraid of? You know you'll enjoy it." Gaara said while snickering menacingly. He slapped the Uchiha once again and pushed his face down on the floor while grabbing him by the waist with his free hand. _

"_You will remember this forever! I'll make sure of it!" Snapped the red head and he pushed himself into the raven haired boy who screamed in agony. _

**_End Flashback_**

Sasuke was panting and fell on the floor and Naruto let him. While he was in his memories he tried to touch him but the Uchiha just screamed and scooted away from the touch. Naruto could not take it anymore and went after the Uchiha and grabbed him and hugged the shaking man to him strongly. Just as he expected, Sasuke struggled against him, wanting out of his arms. He screamed and fought back as much as he could while strong tanned hands held him in his place.

Accidentally, Sasuke hit Naruto in the crotch while he was struggling and the blond growled which made Sasuke even more frightened.

"Shhh, Sasuke, it is okay. It's only me, Naruto. Remember? It's only me. I won't hurt you. I won't force you into anything. I will wait for you as long as it takes you to get over this but you have to get over it. You are strong; I know you can do it." Whispered the blond in the raven's ear. He was holding him bridal style, but had to be careful so the raven would not accidentally hurt him or himself.

He started to hum to him while he rocked him in his arms. Finally after 30 minutes of more struggling against the protective hold, Sasuke started to come around and finally got tired of fighting off the blond who loved him just as much as he loved him. Soon Sasuke felt his eyes getting heavy and fell asleep in his arms. Naruto smiled and let go of him after a while. He left Sasuke on the blood red rug and went to get Sasuke's stuff.

He put Sasuke's stuff in a bag and put it on his back, then went to get the raven that was peacefully sleeping on the rug curled up like a cat. He smiled once again and took the young male into his arms bridal style again and took off.

As soon as he got to the first floor he told the landlord Sasuke wouldn't be living there anymore and he got everything he wanted. He put the raven in the car and proceeded to put the bag in the trunk. He then proceeded to drive home with Sasuke asleep in the back seat.

Finally the blond arrived at his own place. He hadn't liked Sasuke's apartment at all. He had been able to feel some things he was not sure he should have been able to feel. He had felt so much pain and agony there. He was not sure why, was it all the rape or was something else there, some other horrible memories…?

The apartment had not been very cozy… kind of scary really. That of course may have been due to the fact that most of the furniture had looked like they had been painted in blood, and then of course there had been the actual paintings that had depicted various forms of death and suffering. He shivered as his thoughts travelled back to the apartment. It had been his idea all along, to bring Sasuke back there and make him relive the suffering he had felt there. He knew it was a huge step and maybe he was wrong to push for it so soon, but then again maybe it was the best thing to do so the raven wouldn't be so fragile anymore. He wanted to help him in any way he could. He just hoped he was helping him in the right away

He got out of the car and took out the bag first, put it on his back and got Sasuke out of the car next. As he was making his way to the elevator he saw something move behind him, but when he glanced back there was nothing but a really skinny looking cat which was about to hiss at him for staring. He turned back and with a smile he went back to his floor and got into his apartment.

He put down the bag on the floor next to his bed and then tucked his love in and made sure he felt comfortable. He smiled when he saw the raven snuggle closer to his personal pillow which smelled so much like Naruto. He let his long hair out for a while; his head was hurting him from so much pressure.

He walked out of the room and shook his head a little to let his long, beautiful, silky blond hair fall back into its natural place. He took off to the kitchen just to see Nao yipping at something in the corner. He went to look but saw nothing there. He frowned and shook it off.

He took off his clothing while he walked to the bathroom and was naked when he got there; he threw his clothing into the laundry basket and started to shower. He washed his hair and body as well. He felt tired and wanted to join his love in bed, but he wanted him to sleep alone right now, so as soon as he was done he put a white towel around his waist and wore one on his head to dry his hair. After it was dry enough he brushed it out so it wouldn't be so messy and such and took a seat on the couch. Nao in an instant jumped in his lap. It was really warm in the apartment so the blond decided to continue to only wear the towel around his waist but put the one that had formerly been on his head out to dry.

After sleeping for hours, finally Sasuke opened his eyes and looked around. He was really glad he hadn't woken up in that weird dream of his where he had been pregnant and the wife of the red head. He heard some noises from outside and slowly he went out of the room to the living room where the sounds came from. He stopped at the corner and looked out from his "hiding spot" to see what he never wanted to see. His eyes widened in surprise as he saw his love in a towel and his hair out, but what really shocked him more was that he was hugging some other male who looked much shorter than the blond and was whispering things in his ear. He could not see the shorter male at all only that he was blond as well and had slightly paler skin than Naruto. First impression you ask? Not good, he felt jealousy and anger. He stepped out from his "hiding spot" and cleared his throat.

Naruto and the other blond did not let go of each other but turned their head towards the throat clearing sound. When Naruto saw Sasuke frown he smirked, he understood already what was up with him. The other male had greenish blue eyes with a similar body frame to Naruto's but the shorter boy's frame was a little bit wider.

"Who is he?" Sasuke asked while scoffing and glaring at the boy and Naruto who only smirked at him.

**End chapter**

**Faith: **drinks a little Baileys while smirking

**Sasuke**: Who is he? looks at Faith pouting

**Luthien:** You're competition for Naruto. Duh!!!

**Sasuke:** Shut up Luthien, I asked Faith! looks back at Faith intensely

**Faith**: Want to know? quirking an eyebrow

**Sasuke**: Of course! scoffs and walks closer to Faith

**Faith**: Come closer. smirks and with her index finger she tells him to do so

**Luthien:** NO!!! Don't tell him!

**Sasuke**: _Shut Up_ Luthien!!! walks closer and when he is an inch away from Faith's face he pouts

**Faith**: leans closer and whispers in his ears You'll find out in the next chapter. gives a short kiss on his cheek and skips off to the kitchen to make some sandwiches for herself

**Luthien:** Yes!!! That's what you get for telling me to shut up! sticks tongue out at Sasuke and follows Faith into the kitchen

**Sasuke**: blushes and pouts more meanies! throws pillow after Faith and Luthien

**Naruto**: smirks too and grabs Sasuke while kissing his neck and murmurs Tastes so good.

**Faith**: Comes back from the kitchen humming

**Naruto**: You're in a good mood. smiles at her

**Faith**: Yep, I got my papers so I can do more now! (_My **secret** what kinda papers :P_) yells out a WooHoo

**Sasuke**: Does that mean no more smut or chapters of us? ask blushing

**Faith**: Maybe. I try not to neglect you guys. eats sandwich still humming

**Luthien**: Oh my God no, forget Sasuke, _I _want to know who that new blond is! You might be able to leave Sasuke dangling on a cliff-hanger, but not me too! I might die of curiosity! dramatically falls to the ground dead while Sasuke glares at Luthien

**Naruto**: Forget about the _both_ of them! That just is not right. Don't leave us, you hear me?! growls

**Faith**: What are you going to do? smirks

**Naruto**: You should be worried about what I am not going to do! I won't let you and Luthien watch us having hot sex! smirks in triumph when he see Faith and Luthien look at each other

**Luthien:** Oh now that's got to fall under the "cruel and unusual punishment" category. I mean seriously, that's just cold! Faith, that settles it, don't leave us! looks at Faith with puppy eyes

**Faith**: gulps and backs away Um… I'll try my best?!

**Sasuke**: walks up to Faith suggestively while swaying his hips in front of her which makes her gulp loudly and look away Come on Fai-chan, we love you and do not listen to those flames, who don't like your story plot they can go fuck themselves. I want to be UKE and I want you to make me stuff not others! pouts cutely and sits on faith's lap Please? puppy eyes and leans in closer to her face

**Faith**: passes out from to much hotness

**Sasuke**: scratches his head and looks at you the readers sheepishly Sorry, she um, fainted I believe. stays on her lap and hugs her don't want to lose ya! **/So sappy lol/**

Sankyuu for **Luthien Wildglen** for being my wonderful BETA.


	10. Who are you?

Sensual Flame

Chapter 10

Sasuke felt annoyed that he did not have his answer from either of the boys in front of him. His frown deepened as he walked closer to them.

"Well? Who is he Naruto?" asked the annoyed raven.

Naruto, for his part, was really amused as well at the situation unfolding before him, and so was the company who was currently residing in his arms. The taller blond looked down at the shorter one and smirked and started to lean in, close to the short blonds face. He heard a growl and looked back at Sasuke who was fuming and was about to launch himself at them. Naruto smirked and went back to leaning closer to the short boy until their foreheads touched.

"Him? He is my little angel." Said Naruto and suddenly hugged the short blond person which did not made Sasuke any happier.

"You're angel?" Scoffed Sasuke and looked away with sad eyes.

"Naruto stop teasing him so much." The short blond said with his cute voice which did not sounded manly at all.

Sasuke looked back at them and saw both of them smile, and he was really confused now.

He walked closer to them until he was standing really close to Naruto who had let go of the shorter blond when he was asked not to tease anymore. Sasuke couldn't resist the sudden urge to be closer to Naruto than the other mysterious blonde, so he hugged the taller blonde's waist and buried his face in his chest. When he felt strong arms wrap around him he felt much better. He felt loved and not played with. He liked games but not in this kind of situation.

Naruto smiled and hugged the raven to him closer and closer. He enjoyed teasing the raven, but when suddenly he felt the arms around his waist move and it became cold, he realized he'd lost Sasuke from being in his arms. He heard giggling and looked around to see that Sasuke stood far away from him with a towel in hand smiling, and the short little blond was giggling like mad. He looked down to see that he was totally naked and the towel from his waist was gone. He smirked and looked back at Sasuke whose eyes were smiling at him with an amusement in them.

"If I knew that you wanted me naked so badly, you only had to ask." The tall blond said and was blinded by the towel that was thrown at his head and he heard more giggling and laughing, He reached up to take the towel off and saw that Sasuke was there hiding his face in both his hands blushing madly. He smiled and walked closer to him and took both his hands in his and kissed the nose of the pale younger man.

"Narutooooo" A whine came from not far behind them. They looked at the short blond who was pouting at them with a blush on his face.

"Yes?" The taller of the blond asked while he put the towel around his waist.

"Won't you introduce me to your boyfriend?!" demanded the paler blond.

"Sasuke, let me introduce you to Akira, to my little brother. Akira, this is Sasuke my first love." Naruto said with amusement as he watched the expression Sasuke's face made when he heard it was his little brother, not anyone to be jealous of.

Akira smiled and walked closer to the raven who was in shock. Naruto smiled and fondled the ravens pale neck which snapped him out of the trance he was in. He felt really stupid to think there was anything between them, they looked so much alike after all…_'and I'm supposed to be a genius?' _he thought.

Sasuke couldn't help but feel ashamed for thinking that Naruto would cheat on him.

"Its nice to meet you finally Sasuke-san." Akira bowed to him and Sasuke did the same thing.

"Nice to meet you too Akira-san." Sasuke said politely and looked back at Naruto who was gone. They whipped their heads around but did not see him.

"That aniki, he always does this." Mumbled Akira and sat down on the couch. Sasuke sat down beside the younger boy but kept a little space between them.

"So, Sasuke-san, tell me something about yourself." Akira said wanting to get to know his brother's love.

"W-well, my whole name is Uchiha Sasuke and I'm 19 right now. I'm turning 20 soon. Um.." Sasuke blushed; he didn't know what to tell the young boy beside him. He certainly did not want to tell him what happened to him. He thought back to what happened not long ago with Gaara and was surprised himself that he did not start to shake and scream like the last time.

"Its okay Sasuke-san, you don't have to open up to me just yet." smiled the young blond.

"You know?!" Yelped the raven and stood up.

"Yes." Was the simple reply he received.

"From who?" He demanded from the boy.

The young blond did not say anything to that but looked away. He had come so he could meet his older brother's love and try to help him get over the horrible thing that had happened to him. He was grabbed by his shirt and was glared at with angry black eyes.

"From who Akira?!" He yelled out. He did not want his secret to get out and was not about to let anyone ruin him much more.

"What's the commotion here?" Came the silky voice of Naruto from behind them who was now dressed.

"Naruto! Did you tell him what happened to me?! How many people did you tell?!" He was angry and it was really rare that he was so angry, especially at the blond he claimed to love.

"Sasuke, only father, him and me know about it. Don't be scared, we won't tell anyone, but Akira has a gift. He can help people get over things that happened in the past. You said yourself you wanted to get better; Akira is here to help you. You are going to have to be around more people as we talked about, but of course we wont tell those we'll just invite our friends one by one, so you can get used to them. Now let go of my brother's shirt and take a shower." Naruto said in a firm voice. There was no room for argument from the raven.

Sasuke bowed his head and let go of the shirt that was clenched in his fists and calmed down. He knew Naruto was right.

"Sorry." Sasuke mumbled and took off to the bathroom.

Akira smiled a sad smile and got up and walked to his brother and hugged him. Naruto hugged him back and lift him up a little while hugging him hard.

"Thanks for coming otooto." Naruto whispered in Akira's ear who only nodded.

Naruto put Akira down and walked into the kitchen. He looked around for food but found that there was not much in the fridge. He got his phone and called for delivery.

Akira was sitting in the same spot on the sofa and watching TV while his aniki was on the phone, ordering food and Sasuke was still in the bathroom.

Nao came out of the bedroom and yipped at Akira who was not familiar to him. Akira just smiled and took the kit in his lap and started to pet him. Nao felt that Akira was the one he felt not long ago in the living room.

When Sasuke came outside from the bathroom food was on the table and Naruto and Akira were holding wine glasses and talking in the dining room. Nao attacked Sasuke and started to play with his sock while yipping.

"Come, let's eat now Sasuke." Naruto said as he held out a hand for him and Sasuke did not hesitate to take the hand. They sat down and ate dinner, after eating they went to the living room and turned on the music which was low and calm; totally different from what Sasuke had heard not long ago in the blonds' car.

"Naruto, do you have more sisters and brothers?" Sasuke asked tentatively while snuggling in the older blonds' arms.

"Yes, I have one brother who's younger than me but older than Akira and a little 13 year old sister." Naruto answered while Akira was playing with Nao on the floor and they watched.

"Yeah, Miko sure will love you Sasuke-san. She's a big fan of beautiful men." Akira said while he tried to get his sock back from the yipping kit.

Sasuke was blushing at the comment and was wondering if they all looked alike. He blushed even more since Akira was a really cute kid, and he was sure that the other brother was the same as them, but the little girl, he wondered if she took after her father or mother.

There was a loud ripping sound and they looked at Akira who's sock was ripped in half. His face was priceless and Sasuke started to laugh. Naruto only smirked. Nao just yipped and was happy that he got the sock and started to bite the rest of the sock he got from Akira.

Akira was pouting and sat up beside his brother and was annoyed that he had no sock on his left foot. Finally Sasuke stopped laughing and was happy to meet Akira, and felt bad at yelling at him for knowing what happened between him and Gaara. He shivered and felt the arm of his love pull him closer to his body.

"I'm so sorry Akira-san, for yelling at you, I was only scared that" He was cut off by a pillow thrown at his face and heard Akira giggle.

"Don't worry about such a thing. I already forgot it." Akira said smiling and got the pillow back in his face and heard Sasuke laugh.

"So Naruto, you are the oldest son?" Sasuke asked changing the subject.

"Yes, then comes Kazuki, he's 19, Akira he's 17 and Miko 13 years old" Naruto said as he looked at the raven who's face was in the crock of his neck and shoulder.

"Though, only Kazuki is my blood brotherAkira and Miko are only my half siblings because they have a different mother than me and Kazuki." The older blond continued.

"I see. When can I meet them?" Sasuke was curious of them and did not hide the fact that he was.

"Well, after you are ready to meet our friends." Naruto replied and smiled when he saw Sasuke nod.

"I'm sure you'll be surprised to see Kazuki though. He is totally different from Naruto." Akira said smiling.

"Hn." Was the only thing Naruto said.

They watched a horror movie together. Akira and Sasuke were scared shitless, while Naruto thought it was funny. Actually the movie was really scary; not like one of those stupid scary movies where the girl runs in a dark forest at night, almost naked, and it's raining, and after a while she falls and a few minutes later she dies by the hand of the killer.

Sasuke and Akira were really close to Naruto who smirked at their fear. He didn't blame them for being scared. The movie was good; it was genuinely scary, though then again he had always loved horror movies.

He almost laughed out loud when both Sasuke and Akira jumped and got much closer to him. Sasuke used to love horror movies too, and they used to watch them a lot, but it seems this kind of horror freaked even him out. Things change. So Sasuke is scared of horror movies now just like Akira. Well that was ok.

'_Thank god for Naruto_' Thought Akira and snuggled closer to his brother.

Both of the younger boys let out a puff of breath when the movie was over, Naruto smiled and was amused that both boys were half in his lap.

"So are you ready for the next horror movie?" Naruto asked calmly. He felt both boys jump out of his lap and regard him with twin looks of terror.

"NO!" Both of them yelled out and took off to some safer place. Naruto on the other hand was laughing quietly. He turned off the DVD player and the TV and went to give some food to Nao.

He went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth and went to check upon his brother.

Akira was in the guestroom only in his boxer shorts when Naruto came in after a knock. He turned around and smiled at his brother and went to him to give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. He really loved Naruto as a brother. He was his role model.

Naruto hugged back his little brother and let go of him smirking.

"Night otooto." Said the older blond.

"Good night aniki." Akira gave a small wave and went to sleep. He would not act like this around other people, only when they were together. He was a "grown" teen and loved his brother too much. Sometimes he questioned how much, and in what way, he loved him, since he would do anything for him. But then he remembered all the time they had spent together and realized there was nothing more than brotherly love between them, which made him sigh in a happy way. It would be so not cool to be in love with your own brother. He shook his head and called himself an idiot before falling asleep on the comfy bed.

Naruto knew about his otooto's love towards him and did not question if Akira loved him more than perhaps he should. He knew he had some problems with feelings but he helped Akira to realize his true feelings as a brother and not as a lover. He would never touch Akira like a lover. Family members are family members, not a lover except if it's the parents we're talking about. He loved his otooto very much. He opened the door to his room and saw a naked Sasuke in front of him.

Sasuke was watching himself in a life-size mirror and did not hear the blond enter. He saw that his bruises were pretty much gone and was happy about that. He wanted Naruto to touch him, kiss him, grope him, stroke him, make love to him, but knew that he was not ready yet. He was sure if he asked Naruto to make love to him now that he would be put back in that state he was in once before. He closed his eyes and imagined Naruto making love to him and it gave him the shivers. He felt two arms wrap around his belly and he flinched a little, but melted into the chest that was pressed up to his back. He sighed and opened his eyes to see Naruto with closed eyes swaying from left to right.

"You okay?" asked the blond with closed eyes.

"Yes. I was just thinking." The raven answered back. He loved the feeling Naruto's body so close to him, he felt completely safe and secure. Naruto shifted from his left leg to his right and thus swayed with Sasuke in his arms slowly.

"When do you think I'll be ready?" Whispered Sasuke to Naruto who opened his eyes half way and watched him from the mirror as Sasuke blushed and shook a little from the soft breeze that came from the window.

"I don't know. It's up to you how fast you can heal. I will wait; I won't push or force you into anything." He knew if he told Sasuke more that he would wait for him to be ready, he would inadvertently be pushing him to heal, so he didn't say anything else, but rather opted to just hold the pale raven in his arms. He would wait months, years if he had to. He was sure though that he couldn't make it for that long without a few hand jobs. He smirked inwardly. He was horny just by looking at Sasuke naked. Somewhere inside he knew that the raven was testing him if he could really wait and not just push him on the bed and do him.

"You're so beautiful." whispered Naruto into his love's ear which earned him a shiver.

"Come' on lets go to sleep and put some boxers on." Said the blond once more and let go of the blushing raven.

Sasuke only smiled, he knew that Naruto knew it had been a test to see if he would stay true to his word about not pushing him, even when tempted. He knew it was hard for Naruto, but he did understand him. He sighed and wanted to give some gift to his love and watched as Naruto went in bed with only a pair of boxers on. He bit his lower lip and walked to the bed and straddled Naruto's waist.

"Sasuke?! What are you doing?" Naruto asked his eyes widened a little.

"I just want to give you something without you pushing me to do it." Smiled Sasuke and lowered his upper body so he could kiss the blond.

Naruto did not move an inch, he only fondled Sasuke's arm while he kissed back softly. He poured love and only love into the kiss not to scare the raven by a little hard push. He heard Sasuke moan and move on top of him a little more.

Sasuke broke the kiss and watched the blond watch every single move he made. He smiled at the blond and was so overwhelmed with love that he started to cry. He could not hold back his tears and he suddenly hugged the blond and started to cry harder in the tanner neck.

"Sasuke, are you okay?" He knew why he was crying but wanted to hear it from his love.

"Y-yes, I-I'm just so-so h-happy that I have you." he sobbed into Naruto's neck and finally he felt two strong arms wrap around his waist.

Naruto only smiled and hugged his love. He knew that little GIFT he was about to receive wouldn't come any time soon but he did not mind at all. He would wait if he could see the love in his raven's eyes every time he looked at him; if he could have that then he would be much happier.

Sasukes body suddenly felt heavier and he looked down at the raven to see him sleeping with a smile on his face. Naruto smiled and untangled himself from the Uchiha so he could put boxers on him. After he did it he went back to his bed and got in. He felt the raven snuggle to him and he hugged him by the waist and fell asleep.

Akira smiled from his spot at the door to his brother's room. He sighed and went back to sleep in his own room. He was happy that Sasuke was getting better. Tomorrow afternoon Naruto would have to go back to work and leave Sasuke home alone: with him.

As soon as _he_ opened his eyes all he could see was darkness. After a while his eyes adjusted to the dark and he was able to see something hanging from the ceiling. He made his way to the first hanging _thing_ he could come to and touched it, but as soon as his small hand touched it he jolted it back. That _thing_ was covered in plastic bags and was really cold. There was some wet sticky substance on the hanging cold _things_ and he smell the strangely familiar scent, he could not put his finger on it what the substance was.

There was a flicker of light above him and he looked up, but he regretted it as soon as he did since he was blinded by the light. After blinking several times he could finally see and when he opened his eyes, in front of him was Naruto covered in the plastic bag. Blood poured out of the huge wound that was on the blonde's chest. That was what the sticky substance that covered the plastic bags had been. He did not see the rest of the hanging dead bodies only Naruto's which was right in front of him. His eyes started to water and his lips were trembling. He touched Narutos cold bloody face which fell off his own neck and onto the floor and rolled around until the face of the blond was looking up at him, which was looking at him with scared eyes. He could not take it anymore and started to yell out really loud the blonde boy's name.

"Akira!" The sound of his brother's voice, yelling out to him, finally jolted him out of the nightmare he had just had, and when he saw his brothers concern in his eyes and face he jumped on him and tackled him on the floor hugging him as hard as he could.

"Akira, it's okay, it was only a dream." Whispered the older blond who was rocking the younger back and forth to calm him down.

"You were in the plastic bags, you're chest was cut open. So much blood." Sobbed the young blond.

"That horror movie was too much for you huh. I'm sorry otooto, I did not know." Whispered the older man and hoisted his younger brother in his arms in bridal style and walked back to his own room where Sasuke was awake in the bed sitting up.

"Is he okay?" Asked Sasuke tentatively as he saw Akira in his love arms.

"He will be." Whispered Naruto when he felt Akira go limp in his arms and fall asleep.

Gently he put Akira in the bed got in too. He was in the middle while the two boys were snuggling to him and they fell back asleep. The rest of the night was with no nightmares for the two horror haters.

That morning around 9 o'clock as Naruto opened his blue eyes he was met with two beautiful green ones.

"So I take it I am left out of your harem." A very annoyed voice said that belonged to the owner of the green eyes.

**End Chapter**

**Faith: **Well, there you have it 10 chapters so far. Like it or not I will continue this story.

**Sasuke**: Oh yeah! pumps fist in air and jumps Faith

**Luthien:** No more scary dreams like that one though! looks down and pouts

**Akira and Sasuke:** Don't be sad Luthien, we were afraid of the dream too!

**Sasuke:** That's why we have Faith-chan though, to snuggle up to when you get scarred. I'm so happy you're here Faith-chan! nuzzles Faith

**Faith**: Err.. I'm happy too, but you are naked and I don't want Naruto to kill me with his new technique called Fuuton-Rasengan Shuriken.

**Naruto**: Kill you? Never. takes off clothes too and jumps Faith as well smirking Akira! You're turn!

**Faith**: W-what? holds Naruto and Sasuke with shaking legs What the fuck! I am no ninja or a strong person to hold you up. Don't you dare Akira! glares at Akira who only smiles sweetly at her

**Akira**: Hai niisan! smiles and takes clothes off too then jumps as well

**Faith**: Damn you 3 wicked men! growls out and looks at Luthien with pleading eyes

Luthien

**Luthien:** Hey don't look at me like that! You know you like it!Gives all four a lecherous grin

**Faith**: scoffs so mean cries silently

**Naruto**: Heh, see we love you! And you won't go away and leave this story in the hand of someone else with no "TFM" (Twisted Faith Mind) and make the person to try and write a good story.

**Sasuke**: That's right, you are staying, and this is what you get for that! Weeeee squeaks and hugs Faith closer

**Faith**: gets bloody nose Now if I die, I would die happy. smiles and passes out

Sankyuu for **Luthien Wildglen** for being my wonderful BETA.


	11. A day without Naruchan

**Sensual Flame**

**Chapter 11**

_**A day without Naruto**_

As Naruto blinked the sleep out of his eyes he chuckled lightly at the annoyed voice. Soon as his eyes adjusted to the light he could make out the form of the speaker better. He looked at the clock on his nightstand and realized he was almost late for work. He got out of the bed and stretched his arms above his head, not realizing that he gave the other occupant a nice view of his upper body.

"Morning to you too…" The blond said as he walked over to the speaker and gave a hug.

"Maybe one of these days you can sleep with us too after a horror movie night Aliaga." He chuckled as he felt her stiffen in his arms.

"W-well, its nice to see you still love those stupid movies." Aliaga said as she hugged him back.

"I got to go get ready for work, thanks for coming by, again." The tall male announced as he walked out of the room with her behind him.

"No problem, I already told you. I'm going to make some breakfast for you and the boys, shall I wake them up or let them sleep?" Said the green eyed girl as she walked into the kitchen.

"Let them sleep, they already know I have to go back to work today" Naruto said as he disappeared from her sight and went into the bathroom to clean up.

"Hm, alright then." she said to herself as she started to make some breakfast. She turned on the radio first, not too loud, though Naruto's room was quite far from the kitchen. She started to hum the soft music that was playing on the radio.

When Naruto came out from the bathroom the breakfast for him was ready. He sat down on the comfortable chair in the dining room and started to eat, while Aliaga was washing dishes.

"You know there is a machine for that." Naruto said after he was done eating.

"Oh? and I'm sure you have one too, but why use it when I can do it myself?" Asked Aliaga, not even looking at Naruto.

Naruto just chuckled and stood up, walked behind her and gave her a small kiss on her cheek.

"You'll make someone the luckiest husband someday" He murmured and placed his plate in the sink, then was gone from the room.

She blushed, but smiled and kept washing the plate Naruto ate from. Luckily there weren't a lot of dishes to wash so she sat down on the couch and waited for Naruto to enter the living room once again.

"Alright." She heard him say as he grabbed his keys.

"I'll be home late tonight, I'm sure you can find everything you need here." Naruto said as he got his briefcase and opened the door.

"See you later." Aliaga said as she waved at him. He waved back a little and closed the door behind him.

She sighed and turned on the TV to watch. She realized there was a DVD in the player, so she started to play it. It was interesting, she paused the movie for a second going into the kitchen getting some popcorn and something to drink to enjoy while watching the movie. It was exciting. She heard something like a little scratch against s wooden surface, but she paid no mind to it as soon as the scene in the movie changed to a girl who was pleading for her life. Soon she realized that she had neither popcorn nor drinks and was clutching the sofa armrest tightly.

"_Maybe one of these days__ you can sleep with us too after a horror movie night Aliaga."_

The words echoed in her mind, then she screamed very loud as someone was killed and the person's blood splattered towards her. It was really good the way they did it, but she hated blood and horror movies. Frankly, she couldn't even believe that she had sat through the movie this long as it was.

She was so focused on the movie that she didn't even hear the two boys dashing back and forth through the apartment until something caught the corner of her eye. She looked at them and screamed loudly again, which scared Sasuke for a second and caused him to jump back, but it turned out to not be one of his best ideas because Akira had been standing right behind him. When Sasuke had jumped backwards he had inadvertently pushed Akira causing him to fall backwards. Akira attempted to save himself from the hard fate that was the floor by trying to grab onto Sasuke to steady himself, but merely managed to make both of them to fall, Akira under Sasuke. Both of them groaned and got up slowly.

"Ah, morning guys." Aliaga said sheepishly and scratched her neck.

"Alia, you scared us." Akira said as he got up and stretched himself.

"Where is Naruto?" Sasuke, of course freaked when he heard no one else in the big apartment.

"He went to work Sasuke. He'll be home around 8 or 9" Akira answered and put a hand on the boy's shoulder to calm him down a little.

It made Sasuke jump a little, but he was calming down as he saw Akira and Aliaga smile at him.

"Alright." He smiled a small smile and walked into the living room to sit down on the couch.

"I'll make you guys some breakfast, then we can talk or do whatever you want" The brown haired girl said as she went back to the kitchen, in her hands the popcorn bag and her glass.

Akira sat down on the couch Sasuke was sitting on and saw that the movie was paused. He remembered that part of the movie, and shuddered. He grabbed the controller and turned it off.

"I'd rather not see that again." he mumbled and heard a little scoff sound from Sasuke. He looked over and smirked.

"How do you know her?" Sasuke asked finally breaking the silence.

"We met a couple of times without her knowing that I am Naruto's brother and me not knowing that she's his friend." Akira answered and smiled a little.

"I see." Sasuke looked back to the TV and was about say something when Aliaga popped her head out from the hallway and smiled at them.

"Breakfast is served." She said and went back to the kitchen with the boys following her.

They ate in silence, except the birds were singing loudly but still nicely and calmly. The weather was beautiful today. It was finally warm enough to wear lighter clothes.

Finishing breakfast, the trio sat in the living room quietly. All of them were starting to sweat, not knowing what to do. Sasuke did not want to get out of yet, especially without Naruto. Akira was not sure how to start a conversation with any of the young people he was surrounded by and finally Aliaga was too shy to ask anything from the boys. All three of them heard a little scratching noise coming from the closet, they looked at each other and gulped, remembering the movie they had just watched.

"L-let's go check i-it out." Aliaga stuttered while they stood up and started to walk towards the noise.

They could hear it much more clearly now. Akira wrenched the door open so hard it slammed against the wall. An orange blur is all they saw as something flew out of the closet. They looked after it and all of them sighed when they saw Nao hissing and jumping around angrily.

"Naruto probably accidentally closed the door on him" Akira said as he went after the hissing fox to feed him.

"Oh, so it was him that was scratching while I watched the movie" Aliaga said quietly as she followed the boys back to the living room.

Soon, Nao was calm and well fed; he only started to hiss at them when he got annoyed for some weird reason.

It was quite boring for the trio; they talked, fooled around a little, but mostly they just stayed really calm and quiet.

"I'm going to go on the internet" Aliaga said as she stood up and went to the computer.

The two boys stayed in the living room while she was doing who knows what on the computer. Then suddenly Akira's feet was attacked by Nao who started to gnaw on the tip of the sock. Akira just laughed while he was trying to pry the fox off his ticklish feet.

"Akira, I have PS2, want to play?" Sasuke asked as he just remembered that he got his stuff from the old home he had lived in.

"Sure" The blond laughed while playing with Nao a little. He was gentle with the animal, but the animal was not so gentle. Nao tried not to bite hard but it was so fun to mess with Akira.

Sasuke went into the bedroom and got his playstation2 and games from his bag. He hooked up everything to the huge LCD TV in the living room as soon as he got there.

"What do you want to play?" Asked the raven boy as he put the controllers on the café table in front of the couch.

Akira crawled over to the stack Sasuke had of games and looked them over. There were a lot of games he knew and played with Naruto and his other brother Kazuki. He loved fighting games and took out of the huge stack that two can play.

"This one." He showed it to Sasuke who nodded; Akira put the disk in and sat next to Sasuke.

They started the game and in a second they were beating up each other like there was no tomorrow. They laughed as one of them made a little mistake and made him stand in a really weird way that people can not bend to. Once Nao helped Sasuke to beat the shit out of Akira as Nao attacked Akira's sock once again and played with it on the boy's feet. They played for hours until they became suspicious of Aliaga. She had been on the computer for a while and they could not help but be curious as to what she was doing on it.

"Let's check on her." Sasuke suggested.

"Or scare her." Akira grinned evilly.

Sasuke nodded and smiled and they snuck up to the room. Sasuke was about to burst through the door and surprise her, when they heard a small soft moan. They stared at each other with a surprised expression.

"She can't be doing that in a "stranger's" house, can she?" Sasuke whispered to Akira, who shrugged a little and put a hand on Sasuke's which was still on the knob and twisted it slowly.

They opened the door quietly and slowly and they saw the girl from behind. The screen was hidden by her body so they couldn't see what she was watching. She moaned again and this time louder.

"So delicious!" She moaned quietly, but loudly enough for the boys to hear her.

This time Akira grinned evilly once again and they both snuck up to her. Sasuke grabbed her shoulder hard while Akira screamed loudly in a deep voice. Aliaga jumped high up from the chair and screamed loudly while turning around.

Both boys started to laugh loudly while the girl whimpered and started to yell at them for being foolish, but then she started to laugh as well. Akira went to the computer and his jaw dropped. Sasuke walked there while still laughing lightly and what he saw made his jaw drop as well.

"Looks good doesn't it?" Aliaga said as she watched the picture that the monitor was showing.

"Very." Both boys said in the same time.

"I think I'm going to check if there are ingredients in the kitchen for it." She said and took off for the kitchen.

"I had no idea she was checking these types of things on the internet" Akira said to Sasuke who was still gaping at the monitor.

"I thought…" the raven did not finish his sentence as he shook his head.

"Yeah, and here she was checking recipes for cakes and such" Akira finished for him and laughed with Sasuke.

They walked out of the room and closed the door behind them. What they didn't see was that she was also reading yaoi as well on she just took a little time off to find something to make Naruto and the other two boys for the night.

In the living room the two boys played with different games while Aliaga was baking in the kitchen. She was more than happy to make Naruto's favourite cake. She thought she would not find any recipes of it but she did and now she was making it. She heard the boys laugh in the living room then suddenly there was a loud frustrated yell then she giggled as she heard Akira yelling at Sasuke for beating him at some game really badly.

The road to home was silent for the oldest Uzumaki brother. He was tired; there had been lots of paper work that had piled up for him since he had last been at work. He was wondering what his raven, Akira and Aliaga had done today. He hoped for the best that Sasuke was getting better. He really wanted his old Sasuke back, though he kind of liked Sasuke like this, but what made him like that, that he really loathed. He would help change it; he would help him and hold onto him forever. He truly never could be with anyone else; he only could remember Sasuke's kisses, touches, moans, groans and pleas.

He inwardly sighed as he thought about their relationship. He would be lying if he said he didn't want any action, but with his little brother over he couldn't do much anyway, especially now with Aliaga staying for a couple of days so Sasuke could get used to people. Aliaga was one of the girls he liked as a friend. She was not annoying, rather amusing to Sasuke, which made Naruto smirk as he thought how many times they had bickered with each other in school.

He was half way home when he changed his music to something a little lighter. He was not in the mood for HardTechno nor any of that party music he loved to listen to usually. Inserting a different CD, rock music was heard from the speakers. He turned it a little lower, he did not want to go deaf. Hyde's voice boomed from the front speakers. He loved this song called "HELLO". He started to drum his fingers on the wheel and sang the lyrics. He was in a better mood now and he pushed a button to pull down automatically the front-side windows in the car and kept singing.

As he sang the chorus he did not notice the car pulling up beside him. His whole body moved to the rhythm as he waited for the light to change. He heard a giggle and looked at his side, only to be presented with two young women around his age, giggling and pointing at him. This did not stop him and kept singing with a smile on his face. He winked at them and they blushed, the light changed and he started to head home again.

In a few minutes he pulled up to his apartment building and parked his car. As soon as it was secured with the alarm he entered the building and got in the elevator which was waiting for him. Finally his door came into view as he walked lazily towards his home. He searched for his key and after finding it he unlocked the door and went inside.

"Tadaima.." Tiredly he said in the darkness after closing the door behind him.

It was just barely passing 9. It was very quiet in the apartment. He adjusted his eyes to the darkness and was able to make out a few figures. He sighed and turned the lights on just to be tackled to the door by the trio who screamed at him a loud "Surprise!"

"Welcome home!" Sasuke said as he leaned up and gave a small kiss to the surprised blond while his brother and friend gave him a kiss on each cheek.

"Oh, well this is nice" Smirked the taller blond and give one kiss to each of them as well.

Akira giggled a little with Aliaga and Sasuke gave a small smile. They let him go and he put his things down onto the little table near the door.

"I'll go get ready, and we can eat some cake after I'm freshened up." Naruto said as he walked into the bathroom.

"How did he know we made cake?" Sasuke asked Aliaga.

"I don't know" She frowned as well then they turned to Akira who just smiled at them with a confused look on his cute face.

"Nani?" Asked the small blond.

"What is that white thing dripping from your mouth?" Aliaga asked while Sasuke flushed at the words she used.

Akira licked his lips and tried to lick off the "white thing" from his face.

"Icing." Akira smiled innocently.

"Hm, you and Sasuke were only asked to ice the cake without eating it, and I suppose you did actually do what I asked. I just forgot to specify that you couldn't eat the icing either. You just couldn't help it huh Akira-chan?!" Smiled Aliaga at him.

"I love cake too much" Mumbled the blond.

"Well, he only got half of the surprise" Mumbled Aliaga as they stood there.

"It was more than enough." Came the tired but happy voice of Naruto from the door.

"That was quick" Sasuke said as he walked up to him hugging him around the neck.

"Its cake, shall I say more?" Amusement in his voice was evident as he hugged the raven back.

Giggling came from Alia and Akira and they walked to the dining room. Naruto watched them go as he swayed from side to side with Sasuke in his arms.

"Did you have fun today?" The blond asked the raven as he let go of him slowly.

"Yeah, it was fun, though I missed you so much." The raven looked up at Naruto and smiled, he let go of Naruto completely and they walked into the dining room hand in hand.

On the table there was a medium sized fruit cake, which was decorated on the side with pieces of almonds, all around the cake. On top of it there were lots of strawberries cut in half face down beside each other. Then a few slices of kiwi were placed on it, a few slices of peaches and finally, a few blueberries. The whole top of the cake was covered in fruit and on top of that, there was a little jello poured on it.

There were other different kinds of very delicious pastries on the table as well. Naruto took the knife and cut big pieces of cake. He gave a piece to each of the people standing around the table ogling the delectable confections. The blond was cutting the last piece for him while the rest started to eat. Except Sasuke.

"Naruto, this is too much for me." Sasuke said as he pushed his plate towards the blond to take the plate and give him smaller piece of cake.

"You need to put some weight on, eat up." Naruto said and pushed Sasuke's plate back towards him.

"Why? It's not like you don't like me like this" Sasuke mumbled and looked down at the mocking cake.

"True, but I like you more if there's something to hold on to." Smirked the blond and took a bite from the cake on his fork.

Akira and Aliaga choked on their piece of cake and started to cough while Sasuke flushed and quickly took a big bite of the cake in his mouth. Naruto just smiled to himself while enjoying the cake. He wasn't generally a big fan of sweets, but this cake was heavenly. It was just perfect, not too sweet, but enough for his taste.

"That was awesome Aliaga, you can bake more tomorrow!" Akira said as he enjoyed the cake and tried not to think of his brother's comment, which made him flush deep red.

"I'm glad you like it" She said with a small smile. The whole group then turned to Naruto just in time to catch Naruto leaning over Sasuke and licking the slight whip-cream that was on his lip.

Sasuke flushed once again and Naruto made a mental note to himself to make sure he made Sasuke blush as often as possible. He sure loved it when he looked like a virgin uke.

"Mmm, very delicious." The blond murmured and smiled at Sasuke, who gave him a small but still blushing smile.

They ate as much as they could, talked a little about what they had done, while Sasuke snuggled into Naruto arms. Soon he fell asleep in those protective arms of his. Naruto smiled and picked him up in his arms and slowly, carefully walked into his room, putting Sasuke into his bed. He covered him with the blanket and gave a small kiss on his forehead.

"Good night." He murmured while brushing a few strays of hair out of the pale face.

He heard Sasuke mumble back something about whip-cream-ed lips and Naruto licking. Soon Sasuke turned and curled up into a small ball and kept sleeping. Naruto smiled again, thinking it was hard to believe that this guy in his bed was 19 years old. He turned, and walked out of the room, closing the door quietly behind him and walked back to the living room where his brother and friend were waiting for him.

"Alright guys, tomorrow I have to go to work earlier than today, but I'll come home earlier." Naruto said as he leaned down and gave a small peck on Aliaga's cheek

"Everything was very delicious, thank you." He smiled and hugged his little brother, who gave him a big sloppy kiss on his cheek.

"Good night!" Chirped Akira with a huge smile on his face. Naruto grimaced a little but smiled at his foolish otooto.

"Good night you two." The older Uzumaki said as he waved his hand in a small gesture and went to brush his teeth and go to bed.

Aliaga started to clean up and Akira helped her a little but soon took off to sleep as well. Finally everyone was sleeping. Only little Nao was awake and licking some whip-cream off of his plate that Naruto put down not long ago.

**End Chapter**

**Faith**: Sowwie, for making you wait so long for the next chapter. Had some problems with the Microsoft Word and my PC and everything else. grumbles and looks down

**Sasuke**: I forgive you; you made me feel better, though I don't like blushing much. blushes even more

**Luthien:** But you're so cute when you blush! winks at Sasuke

**Sasuke**: Sasuke blushes shut up!

**Naruto**: I forgive you too, especially since you made him blush. smiles at Faith and winks at her, then turns towards Sasuke I love it when you blush Sasu-chan. walks over to his love and hugs him from behind

**Faith**: sigh nice couple ne Luthien-chan, Akira-chan? looks over to them and gapes

**Faith**: Oi! yells at Akira while storming towards the blonde boy

**Akira:** Yes Faith-chan? Is there something I can help you with? holds a bag of icing in his hand

**Faith:** What do you think you're doing to my beta?

**Akira:** looks down at Luthien, then back at Faith Making Art?

**Faith: **I can't believe you Akira…what am I going to do with you…

**Akira**: I'm sorry Faith-chan…I'll leave your beta alone from now ooonnn…

**Faith:** glomps Akira I can't believe you didn't want to decorate me!

**Luthien**: Ooo! I don't mind if Faith-chan wants to join us winks at both Faith and Akira

**Faith**: Um.. hides her nose while frantically looking around the room Well… I got to go… feels light headed and starts to walk away with shaky legs and passes out half way to the door

**Akira**: Oops. smiles meekly and holds out icing bag to Faith Bad Faithy, baaaad… what a perv. giggles and decorates her as well

tackles Luthien Sankyuu for the beta again :3

Review or it will take even longer to update….


	12. Accident or not? Huh?

**Sensual Flame**

**Chapter 12**

_**Accident or not? Huh?**_

As the water ran down Sasuke's slim, lithe, pale body, he smiled at the thought of having Naruto back soon. The weekend was almost here and he couldn't wait to be with Naruto all day and night long. Even if he wouldn't be alone with him, it was perfect the way it was right now. The soft music that was playing on the radio which was on the counter not far from him, was making his body sway to the music. Slowly he shook his ass and giggled a little while starting to wash his hair. He felt so giddy that he almost slipped on the soap that flew off the holder when he turned around with the sponge in his hands. He started to sing the song that was now playing in the radio while washing him thoroughly. He knew this song pretty well, he did not favoured it but somehow stuck in his head and the rhythm was quite jumpy fast like dance music. He recognizes the song as "Everybody dance by Hinoi Team".

"Everybody Dance…. Are you ready? Baby! Everybody Dance…Yeah,Yeah!" He sang the chorus and closed his eyes, he shook his ass while smiling and humming the rest of the song.

He wanted to smell good for Naruto, since tomorrow was Friday and he could spend more time with him in the morning than usual. On Fridays Naruto didn't have to go to work until 1 pm. He dried himself off and put on some clothes. He was happier today and he had started to feel a lot better, especially because he wasn't that jumpy around Akira or Alia anymore, or at least he tried not to be. Sasuke tensed as something flashed out of the corner of his eye, but quickly relaxed when the rational part of his brain realized that it must have just been the bathroom light reflecting off the faux silver faucet or something like that. '_Che, you're an Uchiha, stop acting so paranoid'_, Sasuke thought to himself disdainfully.

"Finally you're done, now it's my turn!" Akira ran passed him into the bathroom with his baby blue towel and fluffy slippers. Sasuke laughed lightly and walked into the living room where Alia was playing a video game with Nao sitting next to her.

"Oh, Sasuke, wanna play with me?" Alia asked while watching the TV screen with big green eyes, her face scrunched in concentration.

"Sure, but don't cry when I beat you." Sasuke said smiling and sitting down next to her.

"Like you can beat me! I already beat up Akira while you showered." Alia said.

Sasuke picked up the other controller and they started a new game. The dinner was ready and they were waiting for Naruto to come home. The trio played for a few hours with games that they liked while talking, yelling and laughing at each other. None of them heard the door open or they saw anything. Akira heard Nao yipping and bouncing towards the door; they all looked over and saw the tall blond man sigh with slumped shoulders.

"Naru" Sasuke stopped as soon as he realized that this was not Naruto but his father, Arashi.

"Dad!" Akira bounced over and hugged the man who suddenly grabbed his son and hugged him to him really hard.

"Dad?" Akira asked quietly as he was squeezed to almost death.

Arashi did not say anything and let his son go slowly. He touched the young blonde's face and sighed, then turned to Sasuke, who was staring at him.

Sasuke could feel it as soon as Arashi's gaze had fallen on him that something bad had happened. He stood up shakily and walked very slowly towards the man while staring in his eyes.

As soon as Sasuke was in reach he grabbed him and hugged the young raven to him as well. After a few minutes he let them go, but he walked to the couch and made them sit around him. He sighed once again and looked into their eyes one by one. His focus stayed on Nao.

"Naruto had an accident … " He couldn't finish his sentence as Sasuke stood up his whole body shaking.

"Sasuke…" Arashi said while he touched the boy's shoulder which stiffened, he turned him around to see the boy crying.

"Sasu.." He couldn't finish his sentence again and felt annoyed but did not show it much. The raven had started to wail and thrash while Arashi hugged him to his body. He shook the boy so he could get his attention but it didn't work. He couldn't do anything but to slap the boy, who fell on the floor with a small thump.

"Now listen to me! He'll be fine; he had only miner injuries which will heal in a week. He has a small scratch on his forehead and his left arm is broken, that's all the injuries. He was already awake when I left him, so I came here to ask you if you wanted to see him. The doctors and nurses are being nice enough to allow you three to see him, regardless of how late it is. Now do you want to see him or are you going to stay here?" Arashi had said it to all of them, but he had meant it mostly towards Sasuke, who was sitting on the floor and bowing his head in shame at his stupidity.

They all understood Sasuke's feelings and did not blame him for acting the way he did. Akira helped him up and gave him a few tissues, while Alia turned off the games and TV.

"Yes we'll go. Sorry for acting like that." Sasuke mumbled and blushed. Arashi grabbed him and hugged him again.

"I don't blame you, sorry for hitting you, I am just as tired as Naruto is, so don't blame him for the accident, it was not his fault that a car run into him when it had red light." Arashi mumbled and felt the boy relax in his arms and hug him back.

Sasuke smiled a little, he liked Naruto's family and couldn't help but wonder what the rest of his family was like.

"Now go get ready, Kazuki and Miko are already there. Oh and we need to bring him some dinner, he won't eat hospital food." Arashi smiled when he saw a little smile on Sasuke lips when he turned around to walk into his and Naruto's bedroom to change.

Soon everyone and everything was ready and they took off to the hospital. The ride to the hospital was really long and quiet. Even Nao was with them and hissing, sometimes at nothing at all. Maybe he could feel it as well. Something was wrong with his master". It didn't take them long but it seemed like hours before they got to the hospital. Everyone was quiet and just followed Arashi in the elevator. When it stopped on the right floor they all got out and walked slowly after the father of Naruto.

When they got to the right door they all stopped. Arashi knocked once and opened the door smiling slightly when he saw Naruto was still awake.

Sasuke just wanted to shove everyone out of his way so he could see Naruto, but the first thing he saw was not Naruto but two girls. One of them was smaller, obviously younger than Sasuke was, wearing blue jeans with a nice white skin-tight button-up shirt; she looked just like Akira and Naruto. Her long blonde hair was tied up in a pony-tail with bangs framing her brown eyes. She was really beautiful for what Sasuke estimated was only an 11 year old little girl.

He looked at the other girl who had her back facing them, and when she turned around and smiled at them, he knew something was off with her. He couldn't put his finger on it, but somehow he knew she was really different, and it wasn't just because of the way she was dressed. She wore a gothic style black dress. It was layered and had frills. She wore black wedge boots, a few black leather spiked bracelets and a collar which also was silver spiked. Her hair was paler blond and her eyes were huge thanks to the black eyeliner as well, but even without that he could tell she had beautiful blue eyes. She was paler then the rest of the family. She had nice curves and her eyes shone with amusement, like she knew something that he didn't. He wasn't sure if she was family or not anymore. Arashi said the other two kids of his were there as well.

"Well, it's good to see you're up and doing well Naruto." Arashi said as he walked over to the bed and checked his file which was left in the room.

"Yeah, though I am really hungry." Naruto said in a raspy voice, it sounded arousing and tired in the same time. He was a little paler but he did feel much better after seeing Sasuke and the rest of the guys.

Finally Sasuke snapped out of it and walked towards Naruto and hugged him gently but urgently. Sasuke had been so scared when Arashi had said that Naruto had been in an accident, even after he had told them that the blonds injuries weren't' that serious. Sasuke just needed to make sure that his beloved blond was still with him. Naruto, for his part, hugged him back as much as he could and gave a small kiss on Sasuke's temple.

"Missed you so much." Murmured Sasuke as he let him go. He smiled when he received a small kiss to his temple.

"How you doing?" The raven asked while he sat on the side of the bed, which was not occupied by others.

"Better now that you guys have brought me food" Smirked the blond, obviously knowing this is not what the raven had meant when he asked the question.

The others laughed lightly, and got him his food. They all ate in silence. Naruto was slower as he checked his family out. He knew he had to introduce Sasuke to the rest of the family, but he wanted to eat first and he already asked his family not to introduce themselves to him. When they were done, Naruto couldn't bare it anymore, he wanted to see Sasuke's expression of the news.

"Sorry, didn't introduce them to you yet Sasu, but I was way too hungry to do anything like that." He said holding Sasuke's hand, who only nodded and smiled a little at him.

"Sasuke this is Miko and Kazuki, guys this is Sasuke my boyfriend" Naruto said as he pointed at the young people he was calling.

'_Kazuki? He said he has one more brother and a younger sister'_ Thought Sasuke with widened eyes, still staring at Naruto, who was really serious. Sasuke was slow, he couldn't understand and he hated himself for it.

He looked at Kazuki, who was wearing a dress and smiled prettily at him then it turned into a smirk. Miko, Akira and Arashi were grinning from ear to ear, and Alia was just biting her lip to keep from laughing.

'_Kazuki, h-he… he's a cro-cross-dresser!' _His mouth fell to the floor and he made a really stupid face while it was so red that even the most beautifully red strawberry would be jealous of it as he realized it was a boy in that dress. He had never seen a cross-dresser before, but damn Kazuki looked really good.

Alia couldn't help it anymore she burst out and started to laugh, which made everyone else crack up as well.

Sasuke was so embarrassed that he just lunged forward and hugged Naruto, burrying his face into the tan neck of his love and stayed there for a long time.

Naruto grinned and hugged the boy to him as he watched amusedly as Miko's face turned really red and choked on her saliva. Akira started to hit her back to keep her from choking even more.

Finally everyone started to calm down, with an occasional little giggle coming from the two girls that couldn't help but 'aww' at the sight of Sasuke blushing and hugging Naruto.

"Well that was funny." Akira said as he sat down on the side of the bed, while holding Miko's little hand and playing with her fingers.

"Amusing really." Kazuki said as he smiled at them then at Naruto and his boyfriend.

"Can't blame him though, you do look like a girl Kazu-chan." Naruto said as he gently rubbed Sasuke's back.

"Sorry" Mumbled Sasuke and let go of Naruto's neck and sat up straight.

"Don't worry about it Sasu-chan." Kazuki smiled at him and looked at his father who was smiling at the family.

"It is nice to meet all of you." Sasuke said finally and held Naruto's hand that was not in the cast.

"Same here Sasuke." Miko chirped in a cute voice and smiled at them.

"Aniki has good taste." Giggled the little girl and Alia nodded her head in affirmation.

"So, since we are finished with dinner, shall we talk about business?" Arashi asked seriously, but his eyes shone in amusement especially after hearing groans from his kids, he laughed and waved it off.

"Alright, alright." He said smiling, getting a chair for himself and sitting next to Naruto's bed.

"The doc said you can go home tomorrow, but you have to rest for a few days before you can leave the house or the bed." Arashi said again, now no amusement in his eyes only a serious expression.

"Alright, we can do that; just don't go around telling everyone what happened to me." Naruto said while he nodded at his father.

Sasuke leaned his head on Naruto's shoulder and yawned a little. He wasn't tired much; he just liked this loving atmosphere.

They started to talk about everything and anything; Sasuke was silent and just observed them. _'Naruto is so happy with his family'_ thought the raven haired male who was now looking up at the smiling tan face of his love.

'_I can't do this to him, he needs to be with his family, and I won't take him away from this happiness. Finally he has__ a family after so many long and lonely years. As much as I love him, I am not going to be in the way of his happiness.'_ Sasuke thought while staring at the family members, all of them were happy with beautiful smiles on their beautiful faces. He had to admit it, the Uzumaki family was beautiful.

Suddenly everyone heard ringing. They looked at each other to see whose cell phone it was. Arashi just smiled and walked out of the room.

"Sneaky aniki, what you had done just to be with him Tsk tsk." Kazuki said smiling then grinned when he saw the smirk on the oldest Uzumaki's face.

Alia, Akira, Miko and Sasuke scowled and not understanding,

'_What he done? To whom? What are they talking about?' _Thought Sasuke as he scowled even more at the Uzumaki's cryptic messages.

Akira was about to ask them but Arashi came back smiling and picking up Miko and starting to spin her around the room.

Miko was giggling and enjoying it very much. She loved her father and brother's who always played with her. She was the only girl in the family, and she loved that, though she wanted to have a little sister, but then thinking of sharing her father changed her mind. She was daddy's little girl and Arashi made sure to let everyone know about it, even if it made them looks very childish sometimes.

After a while slowly everyone went home, until it was only Sasuke with Naruto. Naruto fell asleep after a while and slowly Sasuke got off the bed with a sad expression. He was going to leave Naruto. He would be happier that way. Sasuke was a burden to Naruto. He took up a lot of the blond's time which also annoyed Sasuke. The raven could remember a time when he never relied so heavily on anyone. He didn't need anyone as much as he needed Naruto and that in itself was terrifying to Sasuke. He felt needy and weak, and his weaknesses were just weighing the buoyant blond down. He was separating Naruto from his family and after seeing them so happy together he did not want to do that. Besides, Naruto could have had anyone he wanted. He was probably just with Sasuke because he felt sorry for…for what had happened to the raven. Sasuke smiled bitterly as he remembered something he had said to Naruto during a fight they had had the first time they had been together. The words echoed through his mind:

'_You're lucky to be with me!__ Have you forgotten who you're dating? I'm Sasuke Uchiha, I could have someone else in less than five minutes if I wanted to and you better damn remember that!'_

God, he had been such an idiot back then. He really had been a bastard. He knew now that it was he who was lucky to be with Naruto, his ray of sunshine in an ever darkening room.

Sasuke closed the door to Naruto's room, the sound of it thundering through his ears, making the decision to leave the blond seem final, and irreversible. The raven leaned against the door and covered his face with his hands, partially from exhaustion and partially from the decision he had just made. Sasuke's muffled, mocking voice drifted from behind his hands.

"Leaving him…no, that sounds like...like a lie. I'm not good enough to leave him. What I'm doing is releasing him from his bonds."

"Who are we releasing from what?"

Sasuke jumped from the surprise that he wasn't as alone as he had thought. Looking to his left he discovered that Arashi was sitting in one of the many chairs that littered the hallway, casually reading a newspaper.

Sasuke felt irrationally angry, and exposed. As much as he was improving in the way of not being totally anti-social, he still hated it when anyone (other than Naruto) witnessed his moments when his guard was completely down. He felt weak enough as it already was, he didn't need anyone else to witness it as well. So he did what he always did, he got pissed and picked a fight.

"What the hell are you still doing here?! You left over a half hour ago. Did you suddenly forget how to leave a building, or did you just not feel you could trust Naruto with me?"

By this time Sasuke was breathing harshly, as if he had just ran a marathon, and all Arashi had done was turn the pages of his newspaper. This of course only made the raven even angrier because now he felt like Arashi was ignoring him.

"I'm not even sure why you would be so concerned about your son anyway. I've known him longer than you have, you pathetic excuse for a loving father!"

Sasuke expected Arashi to stand up and tear him to pieces for making such a comment, but instead he closed his newspaper, folded it neatly, placed it on the table next to him and said:

"What was that I heard about you leaving someone?"

To say the raven was surprised at the older mans response was an understatement. It was as if he hadn't heard a thing Sasuke had said to the man. Apparently Naruto hadn't inherited his temper from his father, or the father was much better at controlling said temper than the son. Either that or Arashi had selective hearing.

What Sasuke didn't know though was that Arashi had heard every word Sasuke had said and was willing to overlook everything the raven had said, even the more painful comments, in light of the more important statement Sasuke had made such as him leaving someone…

Sasuke on the other hand was having a really difficult time. His 'fight or flight' reflex was going nuts. He had already tried the 'fight' part and that hadn't worked well so the only thing left for him to do was try the 'flight' part. He turned around and attempted to leave in the opposite direction of Arashi but was stopped by a forceful hand on his wrist. He turned around to glare into eyes that so closely resembled those of the man he loved so much.

"Why are you leaving Naruto?"

"Because I don't love him and I'm not happy with him anymore."

Saying those words were like individual shards of ice embedding themselves into Sasuke's heart, freezing it from the inside out. Sasuke was going to spend the rest of his life in sweet torture, sweet because Naruto would be happy, torture because that happiness didn't include the raven. And all Arashi could do was smile as Sasuke's heart was shattering.

"Sasuke, everyone knows that isn't true. I can see just as well as anyone that you love him with your whole being…so why would you leave him?"

Sasuke wanted to tear the mans hand off of him because with each word he said, he made it harder for the raven to find the resolve to leave Naruto in order to insure the blonds happiness. He was doing what was best for Naruto. So why was he fighting the raven about it.

Arashi could see how much Sasuke was struggling with himself. Arashi slowly stood up and put his hands on Sasuke's shoulders. The raven looked startled when the older man touched him, as if he had forgotten that the older man was still with him. Arashi spoke slowly and soothingly.

"Sasuke, why are you leaving Naruto?"

Sasuke, for his part, looked at Arashi confusedly. He wanted to tell the older man so badly… but if he did he might not be able to leave his beloved blond. Arashi speaking so calmly and kindly to him served to be the last straw.

"I want him to be happy" Sobbed the raven as he threw himself at Arashi, burying his face into his chest. Arashi merely smiled and wrapped his arms around the poor raven.

"He is happy, you can see it in his eyes, when he talks that he is happy and he is not missing anything from his life. He has everything he wants. He has you, he has us, and I know that is the most important thing for him." Arashi said as he looked at the young Uchiha.

"I'm sure if you would leave him Sasuke, he wouldn't be happy. It's been so long since he smiled, laugh, even his smirks are good-natured since you came back into his life. You made that happen. I just hope, you won't leave him because I know that would break his heart." Arashi said as he smiled.

Sasuke was surprised, to say the least. _'I guess I would have made the biggest mistake in my life leaving him' _thought the raven as he looked at the now smirking Arashi who suddenly hugged him."

"My son is a really good driver, he would never have an accident, but he wanted to be with you, so I guess he broke his arm for that reason. I know this, because I would have done the same thing. I just needed him in the office for a few days, but I guess he can't stay away from you that long." Arashi smiled while rubbing Sasuke's back.

Sasuke looked up at Arashi and remembered Kazuki's words. _"Sneaky aniki, what you had done just to be with him Tsk tsk." _Sasuke smiled but growled at the thought of Naruto putting his life in danger because of him; then again it was kind of cool if you thought about it in the right way.

'_Like a beautiful prince on a white horse, saving __my ass or something.' _Sasuke thought and laughed lightly at it.

Arashi smiled when he heard Sasuke laugh. He grabbed him gently by the upper arm and stood up, pulling the raven up with him.

"Now go wash your face. You can stay with Naruto tonight but I want you to get some sleep. Understood?" Arashi asked seriously.

"Hai!" Sasuke gently smiled and with quick steps he made his way to the washroom, freshened up a little and walked back to Naruto's room.

As soon as he closed the door and turned around he saw that Naruto was awake, petting the bed beside him. Sasuke smiled and walked there but took off his shoes and pant and slid in beside Naruto, where his unbroken arm was. He snuggled up close to the blond and sighed.

"Sasuke, I'm glad you are here. I missed you a lot" Naruto murmured to the raven and held him against himself tightly.

Sasuke's eyes widened and a small tear slipped down his face onto Naruto's chest. He looked up and smiled a sad smile.

"I'm sorry. I want to make you happy." Sasuke murmured and looked away from those eyes he loved so much.

"You are making me happy. You have no idea how happy I am now that we're back together." Naruto said as he moved in and kissed him.

Sasuke gasped at the sudden kiss and Naruto slid his tongue into the raven's mouth and slowly started to kiss the Uchiha. Sasuke started to kiss back slowly enjoying the touch of their tongues. He wanted a little more, he wanted to do more with Naruto, but wasn't sure if he could.

Slowly Sasuke sat up, not breaking the kiss and sat on Naruto's lap. The blond was surprised but did not push him away. He slid one tanned hand into the shirt Sasuke was wearing, fondling the flat stomach, and then little by little slid up to the pinkish little nubs.

Sasuke moaned when Naruto's hand started to rub gently at his nipples. The kiss started to get hotter, he could feel it and he was not scared, so he made a small move with his hips. He moaned and so did Naruto, when their half hard erections rubbed together. Sasuke's hands were everywhere on the tan muscled chest, stomach, he wanted to feel everything he could. He wanted to do more, as much as he could.

Naruto broke the kiss and started to nibble his way to Sasuke's earlobe, sucking on it while his hand tweaked the nipple a little harder. He did not push his groin upwards hard, just slightly. He didn't want to scare Sasuke by being a little rougher.

Sasuke's grinding started to get stronger and faster, now both of them were really hard and Sasuke couldn't stop gasping, moaning at the feel of Naruto's loving touches, kisses, and gentle bites. Suddenly he pushed Naruto away and took off his boxers and pulled down Naruto's as well.

"Sasuke? What are you doing?" Naruto asked, he did not mind, but he didn't want to push.

"Let me, please Naruto." Sasuke begged his lover, he wanted to see if he could take it to the next step or not.

"Alright, but stop as soon as you don't feel so comfortable." Naruto said and smiled at the raven that smiled back at him.

Sasuke kissed Naruto and slid closer so their erections were touching, both of them moaned at the feeling of bare flesh. The raven grabbed the blonds hand and put it on his ass so he could grind harder onto him.

Naruto took the chance and started to knead the globe with his hand which made Sasuke grind even harder. Both panting, moaning they did not notice that someone opened the door for a few seconds and then quickly closed it.

One of Sasuke's hands was in the blonde's hair while the other was on the tan chest, sliding all over the place. Then he started to kiss Naruto's neck, all the while not noticing that Naruto had taken his hand off of Sasuke's pale, nicely formed ass.

Naruto sucked on his index finger and trailed it down the raven's back, causing the paler man to arch into the touch, then he slightly, gently, slide his wet index finger over Sasuke's puckered hole, which earned him a loud moan and he felt the raven push on the finger, but he did not slide it in, instead choosing to just slide it over and over while kissing Sasuke's neck, shoulder, face and those really red lips.

Naruto helped Sasuke to grind him. His hand was on the lower back of the pale body, his index finger sliding over and over the puckered hole in the same time as he moved Sasuke against him.

Sasuke moaned and groaned, and then he couldn't take it anymore. He kissed Naruto hard and with a loud moan he came, Naruto coming as well. He fell forward on Naruto who was panting just like Sasuke was.

Sasuke felt so proud of himself, he knew he could take it longer, do more sexual things with Naruto, but he couldn't hold back. He took what he wanted, needed and he was sure Naruto wanted it just as much as he wanted and needed.

"Are you okay?" Came a worried murmured voice from underneath him. He looked at the blond and smiled and nodded his head. He was so happy; he was getting much better thanks to Naruto and his family.

"You're getting better Sasu, I'm proud of you. You're strong underneath those lovely features of yours." Naruto said smiling and then grinned at the huge blush that blossomed all over Sasuke's face.

Slowly Sasuke got off of Naruto and got some napkins; wet them in the little sink that was on the wall almost next to the door, and cleaned himself and Naruto off and put their boxers back on. He was really tired, and just bounced into the bed and slipped in next to his love and smiled contently as he snuggled closer to the warmth.

Naruto smiled and kissed the top of Sasuke's head and smiled as he hugged him with his unbroken arm. He averted his eyes from Sasuke, and then he saw something shiny on the little cabinet that was beside his bed. He picked it up, making sure not to wake Sasuke.

As soon as he picked it up a smirk spread across his face, it was a little envelope which had a fox sticker on it, that was shiny as the light hit it. There were few words written on the envelope. '_To Aniki from otooto_' He opened the envelope and took out a picture. He grinned suddenly at the picture.

"Well what do you know?" Naruto said as he looked down at Sasuke's sleeping face.

On the picture was the raven haired male, in the shower, singing and shaking his bum. His hands were in his hair as he washed suds all over his body. You could tell he was dancing from the way his knees were bent a little and his hip was thrust to the side. He had such a happy face that made Naruto even happier then he was already. He gave Sasuke a kiss on the forehead again then on his soft pink lips.

"God, you're so sexy." Naruto whispered as he put the picture back in the envelope and put it in the cabinet. He sighed and smiled, shook his head a little.

"Thank you otooto." He whispered softly and fell asleep soon after.

Outside the room stood Arashi with a smile on his handsome face. He never thought of gay couples as disgusting like some people did. You're still a human being, you can not control who you love. His son loved a man, so what? His other sons were gay as well. Miko, well he was hoping to get some grandchildren in the family. He laughed lightly, and a nurse looked at him oddly. That only made Arashi laugh more.

**End Chapter**

Review or else.. lol though this doesn't work, you guys wont review which makes us less enthuiastic about the story and takes us longer to write/beta the story…. Make me feel good and review! Damn ppl :D Again, I was not ignored, woot! Thank you for the BETA version of the 12th chapter _**Luthien**_. You're the best and gimme the pic already:P :D

Ps: i know i know, damn hotmail, I'll wait :3 anything for ya :P ;)

No **talky** _(The little talk we have with the Uzumaki Family and an Uchiha at the ends of chapters…)_ right now, we'll wait til _**Luthien**_ gets back from the trip she'll goes on soon for a few days…

Review…

_**Saya Von V.**_


	13. A package? To whom and what's in it?

**Sensual Flame**

**Chapter 13**

_**A package? To whom?**_

Next morning Naruto woke up in a good mood. He felt a weight on his chest and peeked to see Sasuke staring at him, watching him. Sasuke had been so concentrated on the blonds' lips; he hadn't even noticed that Naruto had stirred.

The raven loved to watch Naruto while he slept; he looked so calm and beautiful while sleeping. He loved his lips; they were slightly moist from saliva and were pinkish from last night's actions. He wanted to feel Naruto's tongue prodding his mouth, his touch, his kisses, he wanted to hear him moan, groan. He had a hard on from last night activities. He could feel himself harden at the thought of Naruto. Just thinking about him made him hard. He bit his lip slowly still staring at the others lips, then his eyes averted to the tan neck that had a few marks on it.

Naruto was amused. He saw Sasuke blush a little then bite his lip. He felt Sasuke become hard and he inwardly smirked. He knew the raven was staring at his neck, and he took that chance to tackle Sasuke on the bed and yelled just loud enough to scare Sasuke shitless, though not enough to alert any of the hospital staff that might be about, and attacked his neck nibbling a little hard but still softly.

Naruto was naturally a loud person so what seemed "quiet" to him was actually still very loud to normal human beings. Therefore, when a yell was heard from Naruto's room, more than a few startled heads popped up at the unexpected sound. Fortunately, the heads that popped up were all the nurses that knew Naruto and so merely giggled at what they could only imagine was taking place in said room between the two boys, and went back to work.

Back in the room, Sasuke was lying on his back, with Naruto between his legs, smirking down at him.

"Baka! You scared me!" Barked Sasuke, who was blushing like a tomato.

He watched Naruto get off of him and walk to the door, then there was the sound of a click as the door was closed. He couldn't help but feel giddy knowing there would be some action between them and sat up. Without consciously realizing what he was doing, he started to pull at his boxers and moaned lightly.

Naruto looked back at Sasuke to see him pulling at his boxers. He smiled and walked back to him and as soon as he reached him, he pulled him off the bed and made him stand in front of him. He kissed him on his forehead and slowly showered him with small kisses all over his face, but he did not kiss his lips.

Sasuke really wanted to kiss Naruto, on the lips. He did not want a kiss on his nose, not on his forehead, not on his cheek not on his ear. _'Oh god' _thought Sasuke as Naruto's hand slid down on his chest, over his stomach and was playing with the navy blue boxers he loved so much. He turned his face to catch Naruto's lips with his own but the blond was quicker and evaded him. He could always move fast enough out of the way and kiss his nose, or something else that wasn't his lips. He was getting really impatient and hugged Naruto around the neck and pulled him even closer to him so finally he could kiss him on the lips.

As soon as his lips touched Sasuke's he heard the raven moan loudly and started sloppily kissing him. He smirked and did not let him in which made Sasuke even more frustrated. He pushed his index finger into Sasuke's boxer and started to pull them down slowly.

"Narutoooo" Whined Sasuke as he was not granted his need, his want from the blond.

"Hm?" Naruto hummed innocently, like he had no idea what Sasuke wanted.

"I wanna kiss you" Murmured Sasuke and thrusted his hip forward into Naruto's thigh.

Naruto smirked and kissed Sasuke again, but now he was using his tongue as well, not just kissing playfully around his lips. As soon as their tongues met, both moaned into the kiss. It started to get hotter with the passionate kiss. Naruto ground his hips into Sasuke's which made them both moan with need and want.

Sasuke felt he was going nuts, the boxers on him were killing his hard on, he wanted it be freed but Naruto was slowly pulling at it while kissing.

Naruto broke the kiss which earned him a groan and was about to be attacked with those plump pink lips of Sasuke's, but he pulled away, but not too much. His breath washed all over Sasuke's lips and playfully he tugged on Sasuke's lower lip. He sucked on it and sucked it into his mouth.

Sasuke moaned loudly as Naruto pulled his boxer off finally. He was needy, very needy, he did not know what exactly he wanted but he knew he needed Naruto.

"Sasu" Murmured Naruto softly getting Sasuke's attention, black eyes full of need, love and lust.

"Mm" Was the only thing Sasuke could get out from his lips.

"I want to taste you" Murmured just as softly by Naruto again, careful not to scare him. He wanted to do more, but he had to take his time, Sasuke was indeed getting much better which made him happy.

Sasuke blushed hard and looked away. Was he ready for it? He did not know yet, but he knew he wanted to give it a try. If not, then Naruto would help him get off in a…less intimate manner. Wait did that even make sense? Sasuke's brain was far too clouded with lust to use his genius intellect to put a complete thought together. All he knew was that one way or another he was going to get off, he knew that much. He looked up into those beautiful blue eyes of Naruto. He saw love in them, pure love, and there was nothing else in it, he blushed even harder then smiled and nodded his head slowly.

Naruto smiled gently at him and kissed him passionately. He started to slide down Sasuke's body, and gave gentle kisses on the raven's neck, collar-bone, chest, flick of the tongue on the nipple, few more kisses until he dropped onto his knees and was in front of Sasuke's manhood.

He gently took the flesh into his hand and pumped slowly. He looked up to see Sasuke closing his eyes and parting his plump pink lips slightly at the touch. He smiled; he was going to make sure Sasuke enjoyed every single touch, lick and suck he would give him. He looked back at the manhood of his love and smiled at how erect it was. He was slightly shaking with the need to suck him dry, to taste that wonderful musk Sasuke had, but he held back his own needs for now.

The blond parted his mouth to let his tongue out and licked the slit with a little force which made Sasuke moan and thrust his hips forward. Naruto smiled a little and looked up and watched Sasuke's face as he started to lick and suck on the flesh he loved. The pre-cum was like a drug for him. He needed more; he pumped the flesh with his hand while he sucked on the head, not taking the whole penis into his mouth, he let the head out of his mouth then let his tongue do the work for him. In a circular motion he started to rub his wet muscle around the head then sucked on it a few times.

Sasuke was going nuts with Naruto's touch, licks, and sucks. He loved getting head, but Naruto was just too good at it sometimes. He opened his eyes a little and looked down just to jump a little as he saw Naruto watching him. He saw the smirk on that handsome face and knew what was coming. Naruto deep-throated him and his legs buckled a little. He held himself up by grasping Naruto's shoulder with one of his hands while the other was buried in the blonds' hair.

Naruto let go of the flesh with his hand as soon as he deep-throated him and let his other hand fondle Sasuke's balls. Sasuke thrusted into his mouth, but he didn't mind at all because this was a sign that he was getting better. Naruto couldn't help but feel proud at having such a strong boyfriend who was an **UKE**. He smirked at the thought but moaned as he felt more precum flow into his mouth.

The moan made Sasuke clutch onto Naruto's shoulder and hair tightly as he thrusted his hips forward. He started to shake and he thrashed his head from side to side as he felt Naruto hum ever more.

"Oh God! Ahh, N-Naru… Ahh" Sasuke moaned incoherent words one after another.

Naruto enjoyed watching Sasuke's thrashing, his loud moans sending little shocks to his own hard member. He remembered Sasuke being pretty loud in bed which made him smirk. He let the flesh out of his mouth and he heard a groan that came above of him. He knew Sasuke was close but not close enough, he wanted to play a little longer so he stood up and pushed the raven on the bed. He got on it as well; he was between the pale legs and kissed his bellybutton then went back to licking the shaft.

"N-Naru?! Wha-what are you.." He couldn't say anymore as he felt the hot wet muscle slide into the slit of his flesh. Then it was gone and he was showered with small kisses again, on his thighs, betweem his entrance and manhood.

Naruto positioned himself so that the raven's legs were on his shoulder and his face was close to his manhood and legs. It was kind of uncomfortable with one broken arm leaving only one good arm to hold himself up with, but he put that aside. He leaned on his cast a little just so he could push the pale legs back a little more so they were closer to Sasuke's stomach. He saw the puckered entrance of his boyfriend and smiled; he licked his lips and then dove in.

"Ahh!" Sasuke yelled as soon as the wet muscle touched his entrance. He grabbed Naruto's hair and squeezed it hard enough to pull some hair out.

"Oh God! Oh God! Naru! Motto!" Sasuke moaned while biting his lip hard enough to make it bleed.

Naruto just smiled and licked the entrance then pushed his tongue in a little, then again just licked a few times. He was purposely ignoring Sasuke's flesh that was throbbing with need and attention, but he knew Sasuke loved this even more. Softly he kissed around the entrance then with a little harsher lick he plunged his tongue into it and let it wiggle inside of his lover.

Sasuke could not think any longer, he was thrashing even more and his hips were thrusting all over violently. He couldn't control himself anymore. He wanted to come, he needed to come. That wonderful tongue inside him that made him this way, made him needy, made him sluggish.

Naruto looked up and knew it. This is it. He grabbed Sasuke's flesh into his hand and started to pump him fast and hard while his tongue stayed inside his puckered hole and wiggled all over. He watched Sasuke as he thrashed, moaned, groaned because of his touch, and wiggling tongue. Then he saw the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. Sasuke's face lit up in pure pleasure, his eyes closed tightly, and his mouth gaped for a few moments as he enjoyed himself then opened it in a silent scream as he came on his chest.

Sasuke could not move as he went limp after the mind blowing orgasm. He gasped for air, he felt Naruto pull his tongue out and he moaned at the loss. Then he felt Naruto slide up a little and start to lick his stomach and chest. He wondered why. He was way too spent to know but then it hit him when he felt some substance roll down his side. Naruto was cleaning him up.

Naruto loved the taste of Sasuke's cum. He licked every single drop he could; he was very hard but did not mind it right now. In his mind was still Sasuke's face as he came. Damn that was a sight to see.

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes just to see Naruto lick his cum from his lips and fingers. Sasuke moaned at the sight, and when his eyes met Naruto's he smiled and pulled Naruto close to him to kiss him.

Naruto was surprised when Sasuke kissed him; he was sure Sasuke could taste his own cum in his mouth, since he licked all of it and swallowed it. The kiss was hot, he wanted more, but he had to hold back. It was especially hard since he could still see in his mind the picture Akira took off Sasuke while he had been showering, the picture of Sasuke's face when he had come just moments before. The pleasure that was overwhelming the pale boy was so intense; he could see and feel it. He shook a little as he felt himself get even harder. He jumped slightly when he felt a hand on his crotch. He opened his eyes to see Sasuke looking at him. The kiss stopped and Naruto sat up.

"Sasuke" Stated the blond but said nothing else.

Sasuke knew what Naruto was going to say. He knew, but he wanted to pleasure Naruto. He wanted to make him cum. He wanted to touch, tease, please the blond male. He blushed and started to lean in for a kiss when a loud bang came from outside the door, which made Sasuke jump and groan.

"Uzumaki-san! You're father called; he wants to speak to you and is waiting on line 4." Informed a nurse with an irritatingly squeaky voice.

"Alright. Hold on." Naruto said as he got off the bed and gave Sasuke his boxers back and put his robe on.

"Damn." Mumbled Sasuke as he put on his boxers, he looked up and received a short kiss on his lips. He smiled gently and put a finger on his lips which caused them to tingle.

Naruto opened the door and was greeted by a young female nurse with brown hair and eyes. She was smaller than him but older by a few years. She blushed when she saw him putting his hair together to look more decent from their activity.

"Please, follow me Uzumaki-san." She smiled sweetly and started to walk down the hall. He followed her and saw lots of females looking at him who were blushing and smiling. He sighed and did not pay attention to them much. He was still hard and wanted to see what Sasuke would've done to him.

'_Damn, I am so hard I can't walk for long like this.'_ He thought while following the nurse.

'_Father calling me__ here? Wonder why.'_ He frowned at the thought. Finally they reached the phone and he picked it up.

"Hallo" Naruto said as he waited for his father to greet him back.

"Hey Naruto, I'm sorry I called you like this, but I wont be able to make it to pick you up. I called you on your cell, but I guess it's turned off or your battery died. Anyways, I'm sending someone to pick you up, so he'll be there about 30 minutes" Arashi said on the other side of the phone.

"30 minutes? What time is it?" Naruto asked while he looked around but before he could check the walls his father answered.

"Its 2:36. Don't tell me you just woke up." Arashi said, not being able to resist teasing his oldest son, even if only a little.

"No, I just had no idea that pleasuring Sasuke took so long. I might be loosing my touch." Naruto said, teasing his father back.

"Enough! Don't want to hear it! You keep things like that to yourself. Get ready; he'll be there soon to pick you up. Damn making me horny." The last part was whispered into the receiver of the phone and Naruto chuckled slightly, and then heard a growl and his father hung up the phone.

Naruto hung up the phone as well and turned around and walked back to his room. When he got there Sasuke was facing towards the window looking out to the city. His back was facing Naruto, and he made his way towards him and hugged him from behind.

Sasuke stiffened a little, he hadn't heard Naruto enter, but as soon as the arms around his waist encircled him, he melted into the strong arms and hard chest. He sighed and closed his eyes.

Naruto kissed Sasuke's neck and played with his ear lobe, slightly flicking it with his tongue, sucking on it, making the raven moan.

"Soon, we'll be picked up and they'll take us home. Dad can't make it this time, so he's sending someone else to pick us up. Probably his driver" Naruto murmured into Sasuke's ear, making sure his lips barely touched the shell of the ear.

The puffs of air on his wet lobe made him shiver and snuggle closer to the hard chest and nodded his head.

"Alright." Mumbled the raven and opened his eyes to look outside again. For a hospital it had a nice view.

He was thankful that Naruto was safe and only had a broken arm and a little cut on his forehead. He looked at the cast on his lover's arm and poked it with his index finger, and then he remembered something. He got out of the embrace and looked for a marker, which he found in the cabinet near the bed and walked back to Naruto, took his arm and signed the cast.

Naruto watched in amusement as Sasuke's pink moist tongue flicked out between his teeth in concentration while he wrote on the cast. When he was done he made a triumphant sound and smiled up at Naruto then blushed. The blond kissed him on the forehead and gave him a one armed hug. Then let go of him when he heard a throat clear.

They both looked up to see a tall, silver haired guy, a mask covering the lower half of his face, the only visible part of his face being his right eye while the other was covered by and eye patch. He was wearing a black tuxedo.

"My name is Hatake Kakashi, Uzumaki-sama sent me to pick you up and drive you home." He bowed to them and looked up and smiled.

"Nice to meet you Hatake-san, I'm Naruto, but I'm sure you know that and this is my boyfriend Uchiha Sasuke." Naruto said as he bowed, and he saw Sasuke bow as well slightly.

"Nice to meet you too. Shall we go after you're done dressing?" Kakashi asked politely.

"Yes. Give us a few minutes to get ready. If you want you can wait downstairs in the car." Naruto said as he walked over to his stuff that he was going to wear.

"Hai Uzumaki-san." Kakashi bowed and walked out.

"Lets get dressed." Naruto said as he was already putting his clothes on and Sasuke did the same.

Naruto looked back at Sasuke, watching him for a second as he was pulling up his pants. He took out the white envelope with a fox sticker on it and put it back in his pocket.

When they were ready they went to the front desk and got discharged before walking to the elevator hand in hand.

Downstairs Kakashi was waiting for them, next to a black Mercedes Benz. He opened the back door and let them get it; as soon as they were in he closed the door and walked to the front, got in the car and drove off to Naruto's place.

When they got in front of Naruto's place, Kakashi got out and opened the door for them. They got out of the car and turned to Kakashi.

"Thank you Hatake-san." Naruto said and bowed, which made Kakashi bow too.

"No problem Uzumaki-san." He felt his cheeks flare up a little and it did not go unnoticed by Naruto.

"Hatake-san, may I talk to you for a second?" Naruto asked as he kissed Sasuke's temple and let him go from the embrace.

"Sure Uzumaki-san" Kakashi said and seemed too eager to leave.

"Be right back Sasuke" Naruto murmured and took off with Kakashi in tow.

Sasuke watched them go and checked Naruto's bum out. He smiled and blushed, looked away as he saw the door man watching him.

"Nice ass" He murmured to himself and blushed even harder.

'_What's wrong with me? Why do I blush so much, I feel like a girl sometimes__, always blushing, but it seems that Naru likes it'_ Thought Sasuke as he turned his back to the car and leaned against it.

They walked a little away from Sasuke and suddenly Naruto stopped which made Kakashi stop as well.

"Hatake-san, do you like my father?" Naruto asked as he turned around to catch Kakashi blush really hard.

Kakashi looked away; he knew he screwed up so there was no point in lying. He sighed and looked at the young Uzumaki.

"Yes, Uzumaki-san." Kakashi answered truthfully while looking into Naruto's eyes.

"Oh? I see." Naruto answered and looked down on the pavement.

"Please Uzumaki-san, don't tell him. I beg you!" Kakashi said as he took a step closer to Naruto.

"Hm? I won't tell a soul, but if you want to keep it a secret, you have to control yourself." Naruto rather liked the idea of his father not being alone anymore and approved of Kakashi as a suitable partner for his father. However, he also respected that Kakashi wasn't ready to make his affections known yet to the older blonde. A person could have all the confidence in the world until it came to matters of the heart…after all; the heart is so delicate, even for the hardest of human beings.

"Thank you Uzumaki-san and I will try to control myself." Kakashi said and bowed. Just then he felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked up into blue eyes and blushed and he mentally hit his head.

"Do you have time Hatake-san?" Naruto asked as he took his hand off the silver haired man's shoulder.

"It depends on what you want Uzumaki-san" Kakashi answered, but he was very interested what the young Uzumaki wanted.

"There is an important suitcase that has to be delivered to a friend of mine" Naruto answered honestly.

"I can do that Uzumaki-san." Kakashi said and watched the young male.

"Alright then, please, turn on the alarm in the car and follow me upstairs." The blond said as he started to walk back not waiting for an answer.

Kakashi followed the young Uzumaki and couldn't resist checking him out as well. The blondes back was turned to him so it wasn't like there was any harm done. Kakashi had a thing for blonde haired-blue eyed men like Arashi and Naruto; even the younger Akira held a certain appeal to him. Kakashi had had a boyfriend long ago, with blackish hair and dark brown eyes…but he had cheated on him. The betrayal had hurt Kakashi so much that he couldn't even look at a man with similar features without remembering the hurt the unfaithfulness had caused. He supposed that's why he found Arashi so attractive; because he was the opposite of his ex in every way.

Sasuke almost jumped on Naruto when he saw him coming back; Naruto smiled and hugged him around his waist with his arm that had the cast on it.

Sasuke leaned in and they started to walk to the door where the door man was already holding it open for them.

"Good afternoon sir." He bowed to them.

"Good afternoon." Sasuke and Naruto said simultaneously as they walked in. Naruto stopped and looked back just to see Kakashi bow to the man at the door and walk up to them.

"Alright, please follow me Hatake-san." Naruto said and started to walk again with Sasuke.

"Please call me Kakashi" he said as he followed them. He heard a ding sound and the elevator door opened. He followed them in.

"Alright, then you call me Naruto, you're making me feel way too old" Naruto said with a smile and Kakashi smiled back at him and nodded.

The doors closed and they went up at the right floor, they got out as soon as the door opened and walked up to the apartment door. Naruto opened it and walked inside, the two other males following him. All of them took off their shoes, and Naruto disappeared into kitchen, bringing out 3 glasses of lemonade. He balanced the tray pretty well in one hand.

"Please, help yourself and sit." Naruto said and walked out of the slightly messy living room into his own room.

Kakashi took one glass and sipped the cool drink. At times like this it was the best thing to drink. He sat down on the couch and something orange-ish sprinted from underneath the couch where he sat.

"Nao" Sasuke said softly when he saw the little fox hissing at Kakashi.

"Nao?" Kakashi asked while looking at the fox then got down on the floor and beckoned Nao to come to him.

Suddenly Nao stopped hissing and walked towards Kakashi slowly, when he got there he smelled his fingers and gave them a small lick.

Naruto marched in the living room, scaring Nao a little. The little fox started to hiss at the blond then he pounced on his feet and started to bite playfully at his socks.

"Nice to see you too Nao." Naruto said as he walked forwards carefully so as not to step on the playful fox.

"This is the suitcase that has to be delivered to someone who lives at this address" Naruto said as he held out the black suitcase to Kakashi to accept.

"Alright." Kakashi said as he drunk the remainder of the lemonade and put the glass on the tray and stood up, holding the suitcase himself now.

"Here is the address, please try it to make it in an hour and as soon as it is delivered call me." Naruto said as he held out the paper he wrote the address on which also included the blondes phone number as well.

Kakashi took the paper and read the address and nodded his head. He looked up into those blue eyes that knew so much but didn't show anything. He smiled gently.

"Alright, I'll be leaving then Naruto, and I'll call you as soon as I deliver the package." Kakashi bowed and started to walk out of the living room towards the exit.

"Thank you Kakashi."Naruto said as he walked his guest out.

"Anytime." Kakashi said and bowed towards them

"Bye." The three of them said, and Kakashi took off. Naruto closed the door and walked back to Sasuke who was on the couch with Nao in his lap.

Naruto sat down and Sasuke snuggled into him and he sighed a happy sigh and kept petting the kit.

"So, tell me Sasuke…" Naruto said as he looked down at the raven who looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"Did you liked being tongue-fucked?" Naruto drawled bluntly and smirked when he saw Sasuke blush hard.

Sasuke looked away and mumbled something incoherent. He was biting his lower lip and started to fidget.

"Hm?" Naruto hummed as his smirk grew even wider. He nudged him a little and caught his face in his hand, then turned it towards him so he could see Sasuke's face.

"You know it." Mumbled Sasuke blushing and when he couldn't take the intense look Naruto was giving him anymore, he buried his face in the tan neck and moaned slightly.

Naruto laughed lightly and stroked Sasuke's raven hair to calm the boy down. He watched as Sasuke clamed down and turned to him with questioning eyes.

"What did you made Kakashi-san deliver?" Sasuke's curiosity surprised Naruto a little but he just smirked evilly at him which made Sasuke gulp loudly.

**End Chapter**

**Answers to Reviews**** On Ougon no Ryou:** Sorry to make you wait so long, this goes to all of the readers who want to read more of my imaginations: D I hope you are satisfied with the length of this chapter and there is smut as well… I'm glad my stupidity makes you laugh at the dialogues we write. My lovely beta and I.

**To Dragon:** Thank you for the reviews and such, glad you like my OOC Sasuke. I love him like that lol. Sorry, but in this story there won't be any **MPREG**. I have another story in mind, I just want to finish this one so I wont mix up the two :D

**To Elky:** To write an Arashi/Itachi story? Well, I can try, but I wont promise anything since I am way too lazy, busy and very annoyingly lazy :D I do like Arashi and Itachi as well so it could happen, but its not a promise.

**To AngelicDevil:** Thank you for the cookies, they helped a lot :D Are you trying to make me fat, not like I don't need extra pounds on but still hehe… thanks, glad you like the story 

And thank you for the rest of the reviewers and readers.

Sadly, we lost a good authoress and her little girl a few months ago. She was a good friend of mine as well; I was so looking forward to get a picture drew by her daughter Krys. Yura, we'll miss you a lot.

**Dialogues: **

**Arashi**: Woot, I'm back! jumps in air

**Faith**: Yeah, well I missed you. sighs I'm tired. whines softly to herself

**Arashi**: Aww.. Fai-chan missed me tackles Faith and snuggles to her

**Luthien:**Who wouldn't miss you Arashi winks suggestively Did you miss me too?

**Arashi:**Oh, of course I did, but I was starting to miss my Fai-chan. My Fai-chan missed me too right? Gives her the puppy dog eyes

**Faith**: Y-yeah blushes

**Sasuke**: Aww.. I thought Arashi was gay. looks questioningly at Faith

**Luthien:** You mean he isn't? Arashi, have you been holding out of me?!

**Arashi**. What? squeezes Faith accidentally too hard

**Faith**: O-oi! You're not gay. feels better yet mumbles

**Arashi**: What? growls

**Faith**: I said, have you seen Luthien's Prom pictures? She did not send it to me yet. bites lower lip and looks meaningfully at Luthien

**Luthien:** Ducks behind Naruto who just appeared I'm getting on it! I've updated my email so it isn't so bitchy when I try to send pictures, I promise! Girl-scouts honor! holds up weird version of the girl scout sign

**Arashi**: Really? I wanna see it! jumps off of Faith

**Faith**: Finally mumbles and gets up from the floor

**Sasuke**: Prom? Aw Lemme see lemme see! jumps all over

**Naruto**: I want to see it to.

**Akira**: Oh? looks at Faith who's alone in her black chair watching the rest of the group Fai-chan? Something is wrong? walks closer and sits in lap

**Faith**: Nah, having some problems, but nothing too bad. smiles and hugs Akira around his waist

**Akira**: Alright. leans in Faith and watched the Uzumaki/Uchiha attacking Luthien for pictures

**Faith**: yawns Hm… now you are going to have to send me a picture Luthien, you got no choice.

**Luthien:** Save Me! If they kill me you'll never get the pictures! looks pleadingly at Faith

**Faith:** Oh they won't kill you, but you may be a little sore in the morning, if you should decide to continue to hold out on me.

**Akira**: Oh, so that is the reason you told dad, you knew they would jump on her and asking for it and it'll probably annoy her and she'll send you a pic of her prom night.

**Faith**: Hn. nods head

**Akira**: You're such an evil girl! giggles and gets tackled by a mob of Uzumaki family/Uchiha Argh! everyone falls down and Faith's on the bottom

Hmm… that is how I feel squashed. :3


	14. AN Do READ

Hello fans!

I'm so sorry to let you know that this story is on hold right now. I just can't seem to be in the mood to write the next chapter for this story. I will continue, but it will take a bit time and my lovely friend Luthien who's my **BETA** as well, she's busy as well and I'm just thoughtless. I guess this is what you call _**"Writers Block"**_. Again, I'm sorry and I do try to write the next chapter as soon as possible… I'll try to update on the story and me as well. Sorry people.

**PS:** If there is anyone who using **IMVU 3D chat **and needs credits, I have a lot and giving it away **free**. So if you want it I can give it to you, just ask me and that's it

Saya Von V.


	15. Forgive Me

Hey guys

I'm so sorry I have not been updating the story, my friend who betad Sensual Flame is MIA (Missing In Action) I wrote her e-mails and such but I got no answer back. Sadly I'm not even in the mood to write anymore. I think I'll stop writing this story and wont even continue the others I did. Hope you can forgive me for making you wait for who knows how long, and you waited for noting. It's a bit late, but Merry Christmas and Happy New Years to you guys. Enjoy the new year... if anyone wants to keep in touch or whatever, check out my art site: deviantart . com look for "hyperfaith" there you can find a lots of Naruto pictures I drew... NaruSasu mostly and other stuff as well... thanks for the comments and such.

Faith


End file.
